Gladiator
by chrocaro
Summary: An alternate universe story that you'll love. Hopefully.
1. The Arena

So here's a new story… And it's an Alternate Universe… And it's about a new take on the classes… And it's a Gohan/Videl fic… With some Vegeta/Bulma… You'll enjoy the hell out of it… Or not… I don't care… Yes I do…

Chapter 1

The muffled sounds of the cheering crowd filled Gohans ears as he waited for his round. The human Yamcha, a failed gladiator wrapped his hands in a tight leather before the fight. In his mind Gohan was calm. This was something he'd grown accustomed to. In this time after Frieza, he knew his place was here. Especially in being a halfbreed.

"There. You ready kid?" Yamcha asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gohan replied standing. There was a hanging bag in the middle of the room that Gohan punched testing the straps.

With a cumulative "Oh!" and a following cheer from the outside crowd, Gohan new that the fight had finished and that one of the fighters had died a vicious death. He was correct. A half breed Saiyan was dragged into the holding area. His eyes were gauged out and his neck non existant.

"Damn… That fighter is no joke." Yamcha warned.

"He's just another cocky fullblooded bastard. He won't be much a challenge." Gohan said punching his hands and loosening up.

"Now who's being cocky?" Yamcha replied.

Gohans doors open and he looks ahead, "When I have to fight him... You'll see what I mean.." He stepped out to the roaring crowd. It was a large coliseum, with King Vegeta and his family along with Gohans owner off to the side in a large patio balcony.

In the center of the ring was Gohans opponent. He was a timid Saiyan. A bit lanky, without much to him. He tried his best intimidating look, but it had no effect. Gohan was almost disappointed that this was his fight.

"C-Come on!" The Saiyan threatened.

Gohan got closer. He knew this was the Saiyans first fight. He stopped and looked towards the king. They were given the go, and Gohan turned to the gladiator.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asked.

"Shut up!" The Saiyan shot back. He flung himself at Gohan.

Gohan moved slightly to the right making the Saiyan move past him as Gohan grabbed his tail sending the Saiyan into a weak state. The crowd got excited as Gohan grabbed the Saiyans head pulling him close.

"Here's some advice. Don't loosen up your tail… Ever." He said as he knocked the saiyan in the back of the head. He stood up and bowed to the front as the Saiyan got pulled away. He walked away towards the door. He was greeted by Yamcha.

"Well that was honorable." He stated.

"We're nothing without a sense of honor Yamcha. You're an old fighter. You know that." He said sitting and waiting.

"If you could say that. I was only ever in one fight. And it crippled me." He said revealing his bolted up leg.

Gohan chuckled as he sank back into thought. He closed his eyes and waited. Time seemed to go by quickly. In no time to Gohan it was his turn to fight again. In three matches he had not killed a single person. And now it was the last fight. The crowd was roaring for blood.

"Alright kid… It's time." Yamcha prepped him.

Gohan exhaled, "Alright." He stood up and shook his soreness off. The doors opened and Gohan stepped out.

There was an ugly looking Saiyan with a major under bite and a small amount of blood running from his mouth. He was playing to the crowd, roaring to them.

He stopped when he saw Gohan, and started to grin and waited for Gohan to get to him. "Well look it here, another halfbreed. You guys just come in bulk! I'll be dining good and fucking well tonight! Who knows, maybe I'll make my own halfbreeded bastard."

Gohan stopped in front of him. "We'll see." They look to the front and bow. Vegeta nods and permissions them to fight.

Gohan turns back to the overly large Saiyan as he receives a punch to the face that turns him around as the Saiyan grabs him and flings him across the floor of the stadium. "Come on! At least give me a challenge!" He started walking towards Gohan who was slowly shaking off his attack, "All you half breeds are the exact same, so I think I'll take up the na-" When he got to Gohan he was met with the fastest uppercut in the world.

The Saiyan was sent flying upwards in a backflip, and landing on his face. Gohan was still stretching out and loosening up. The Saiyan struggled to get back on his feet. "What happened to your big talk?" Gohan got close and the Saiyan swung with all his might. Gohan caught his fist and with a quick punch to the mid fore arm snapped the bone in half, causing it to protrude out.

The Saiyan howled in pain. The Gohan caught him with a sidekick sending him flying. Gohan calmly continued his stride. The crowd was going wild. Some were screaming for death. The less nasty Saiyan began cowering. "What are you?"

Gohan got close and after hitting the Saiyan in the face disorientating him replied, "I'm just a bastard half breed." He tossed the broken man to the center and looked to the King.

"Kill him father! I want to see the weakling die!" his son Trunks cheered in his miniature version of the Saiyan armor.

Vegeta thought for a second. He was impressed by this fighter, but his judgment was needed. "Very well. Give the command." He allowed the boy.

Trunks looked overly excited about it. He ran to the balcony with his fist in the air. The crowd was silent in anticipation. Gohan looked apathetic, and the Saiyan was terrified for his life. Trunks gave a smirk worthy of his father, and turned his fist down, thumb out.

Gohan nodded and looked at the broken Saiyan. "I hope in your next life, you learn some humility." With a well placed kick to the neck of his enemy Gohan killed him. The crowd cheered wildly. Gohan looked around at his crowd, then back to his King and family. Next to him and his son was Vegetas human mate Bulma. She was a high class human and rumor has it that she's the only person that can match words with Vegeta. Sitting next to her was their adopted daughter Videl.

Gohan didn't know much about her, or how she came to be in Vegetas family. All he knew is that she was beautiful and that was enough for him. She noticed him too, and she leaned to Bulma and whispered something. Bulma looked at her and seemed surprised, but shrugged and nodded. Bulma then leaned to Vegeta with a whisper. Vegeta scowled, but nodded.

Gohan had turned to leave, before Vegeta stopped him. "Halt!" Gohan turned back, "Come closer." As he walked the crowd grew silent. "You know… For a half breed you fight very well. Your skill is impressive. Even more than that of some second class soldiers. Tell me, what is your name?"

Gohan looked at him, "Gohan, my king." He bowed his head in respect.

"Gohan? Who was your father?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan looked down, "I don't know sir. I'm a bastard. My father was never known to me and my mother died shortly after I was born. I've only known this life." He answered truthfully.

"Well then bastard, who is your master?" Vegeta asked.

"Taren." Gohan answered.

Vegeta cocked his head, "Do you not refer to your master as 'master' or ' lord'?" Vegeta asked.

"I do not sire. I cannot call he who is weaker than me master." Gohan replied.

Taren, a stubby fat Saiyan nearly jumped up, "Such insolence! Forgive him sire. He knows not his place."

Vegeta chuckled, "It seems he knows his place well. So what would you do if you had a strong master?" Vegeta asked.

"That has yet to be determined." Gohan replied.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to your king!" Taren jumped in almost flying off the balcony.

"Forgive me your lordship. I do not know my place." He said bowing his head again.

Vegeta stayed quiet for a moment. He thought, and then looked at Gohan, "Very well. I'll fight you."

Gohan's head jumped up. The crowd went wild. Vegeta removed his cape and his upper armor. He was evening out the playing field. "My liege. Don't play into his little game. He's not worth it." Taren tried explaining.

"Unless you are willing to save your honor by getting in there and fighting I do believe I'm about to earn me another Gladiator." Vegeta said to him.

"B-but…" He looked at Vegeta leap down over the edge of the balcony. He landed in the dirt and looked at Gohan.

"Well what do you say? Will you fight me?" Vegeta asked.

"Your lordship… I-" Gohan was trying to respond.

"I tell you what, if… And only if, you beat me. I will allow you the highest title and a place in my guard. After all if you beat the King of Saiyans, you might as well be second to me. This will allow you freedoms and privileges no other half breed, other than my son, has ever received." He explained as he got closer. He stopped a few feet from.

"And if I lose?" Gohan asked.

"You will fight as my gladiator. And only call me master." Vegeta replied.

"Very well." Gohan said as he bowed to his king.

Vegeta ceremoniously bowed to him. They took a step back from each other. The crowd grew silent. The tension built. Then up from the balcony, "Kill him!" Trunks yelled, initiating the fight.

Vegeta shot a blast at him, distracting him as he used his speed to catch him off guard. He landed a punch in his gut causing Gohan to wretch as he was flung across the ring with Vegeta moving very fast to smash him to the ground making a large crater. He brought his foot up to stomp him deeper but Gohan recovered quickly and shot up smashing his head into Vegetas face disorientating him as he lifted slightly in the air.

Gohan grabbed his arms and slammed him into the ground imitating his crater, and leaping into the air to bring his knee into Vegetas gut. Vegeta moved and Gohan crashed into the ground. They jumped away from each other shooting a blast at each other that connected and pushed them slightly back. They circled each other, building even more tension.

Gohan was fatigued from his previous fights, so he was starting to breathe heavy. Vegeta was no joke as a fighter. Vegeta on the other hand wiped his face and saw that he was bleeding from his nose. This caused a double reaction. One of anger and pride. It had been a long time since he had to wipe away blood. They stopped and flew at each other.

Like blinking lights they would be in and out of sight. Gohan was proving his worth and fighting hard. But it was not enough. He was tired and Vegeta was teasing him. He knew Vegeta was holding back, and that all he was doing was toying with Gohan. So with a well placed knee and an elbow to the spine Gohan spiraled to the ground.

He hit and laid there for a second. Vegeta slowly lowered form the air, and walked over to Gohan who was struggling to get up. With a light foot he flipped Gohan to his back. "Well? Do you yield?" Vegeta asked.

Gohan was breathing hard, "Yes… Master…" He said. The crowd went crazy.

Vegeta waved down two Saiyan guards, "Fix him up. And have him delivered to the palace." He looked at Gohan, "You fought well. Be proud of your abilities." Vegeta was handed his armor and cape. He put them on quickly as he looked to the crowd. He silenced them, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The fights are over! The new Champion is Gohan, the halfbreed! You will see him again when the blood moon arrives!" He announced.

"My king…" Gohan got out.

Vegeta looked at him, "I have a request, if I may?" He asked as he was lifted up.

"I suppose you deserve something for surviving. Very well." Vegeta replied fixing his gear.

"I would like my trainer and human friend transferred as well… Without them… I wouldn't have been able to make it here." He requested.

Vegeta looked at him with a scowl, "Very well." He flew up to the balcony, "Taren, I'm going to buy your trainer and the human slave from you as well."

"But sire… That's all I have left. I wouldn't have any-" He began.

"With the money and renown for having such a gladiator you'll have enough to buy a whole new team. Be grateful. I don't have to buy anything, but because I'm in a good mood I am. Have them prepared and someone will be by to retrieve them tomorrow. Is that understood?" Vegeta asked in a commanding tone.

Taren said nothing as he bowed hesitantly.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said, "Why not bring the boy up here? I think for all he's been through he could at least be able to feast as well." She said.

Vegeta looked at her, "He's already been approved for one request. That is all I am permitted to give him."

"Then as your queen I reserve the right to award him myself." She said like him.

Vegeta growled, "You always know how to disrupt the mood. Fine! Do as you will. I'm taking the boy home. Trunks!" he called to his son as he took off.

"Bye mom!" He said as he took off.

She waved and then called down, "Guards! Bring him up here!" They stopped but bowed and complied. "Sit him down and bring more food."

Taren had not left yet, and got in Gohans face, "You little shit! You disrespect me, and then remove all that I have left! I'll make you pay." He said in an angry whisper.

"I think that is enough from you Taren. Leave." Bulma commanded.

He stood up and looked at her, "You may be the kings mate, but you're still a human. Your race is weak and pathetic and if not for you or your daughters standing, I would kill both of you with no issue." He threatened.

He turned to walk away but was pulled down into the table by Gohan, "Now you listen to me… I could kill you right now in my weakened state… And not feel a thing, nor would anyone else… If you ever threaten the queen and her daughter again… I'll kill you. And it won't be quick. It will be slow and painful." Gohan threatened as he let go.

Taren stepped back slowly, "Bastard… You bastard!" He said as he flew off.

Food was placed in front of him with a cup of water. He graciously accepted it and ate all he could as Bulma sat down at the table with him. "Why thank you young warrior. Here, have some wine. Oh and here's a little something I always bring for the victor of these vicious fights." She hands him a bean, "These are from Earth. The guardian gave them to a few friends of mine during the first of these vicious fights. I was able to clone them to make more."

Gohan took and ate the bean. Immediately he felt better, and more energized. "These are senzu aren't they?" He asked.

"Why yes they are. How'd you know?" She asked.

"The few gladiators I've talked to had told me about the power of these beans, and how the queen gave them away. I've just never got to try one. This is actually the first large scale tournament I've been involved in." He explained.

Bulma just looked at him, and Videl stayed quiet. Gohan noticed her but didn't want to stare for fear of being beheaded or something.

"You know… It's a shame you are a bastard Gohan. You remind me a Saiyan I knew a long time ago." She said studying him.

"I wish I knew who my father was as well… I'd like to know who it was that I inherited this life from." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, as much as I'd like to say it's over and you can live comfortably… I'd be lying kid. By the way, if you did not know, Videl here is the reason you are no longer living with that piece of shit Taren." Bulma had informed.

He finally looked at her. She was much more beautiful up close. She had this tough look about her as well as being gentle, and he had to bow his head to her in order not to stare too long. "Thank you, your highness."

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Forgive my ignorance, but… What are you, and how are you related?" He asked.

"I'm human." She replied, "My mother died when I was young, and my father was killed in the universal tournament. Bulma took pity on me and, from what I understand, with much convincing of Vegeta they took me in." She explained.

"Forgive me again. I just was not sure." He apologized.

Videl chuckled, "It's Ok."

"Yes, and Videl has actually been quite the addition. You should see her and Vegeta. Sometimes it's like she actually is related to him. He's come to accept her more and more." Bulma chimed in.

Gohan chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry, for apologizing so much, and for this next question… But… Why are you sharing this much with me? I'm a third class warrior, not even worthy enough to be a soldier."

The two women looked at each other, and Bulma spoke, "We like you kid. So don't die on us. Now come on! We need to get you to your new home." Bulma said standing up.

Gohan nodded and finished swallowing. He followed Bulma and Videl to the aircar that human slaves and of the higher class use to get around. They took off and he flew right next to them.

This is my new story. I hope you like it.


	2. The Palace

Chapter 2

As Gohan landed next to the aircar in the front courtyard of the large palace. He looks around as he slowly moves forward. The next thing he knows is he's being cuffed with magnetic links by two guards. Confused, he starts to attack, headbutting one and defending the next ones hit as he lands a solid kick to the gut of him, before swinging his arms slamming them into the first ones face.

"Gohan!" Bulma yelled at him. He stops and looks, "The rules of the palace is you cannot roam about without the links. You gladiators are too violent to be left free handed… Though that didn't stop you very much from taking out the guards… Anyways, follow me."

She lead the way to the large doors. "This is the main hall of course. It leads to many other sections of the castle." They end up to another large door and a split staircase, "The left is the west wing and the right obviously is the east. This giant door here leads to the throne room. But you won't have to worry about any of that because your section is going to be through those doors over there." She points to a side door to the right, where a petite Saiyan woman in ragged clothes comes from.

The woman is older and looks like she has seen a few battles herself. "Ms. Bulma, how were the fights?"

Bulma hugged the older woman, "They were fine. Shida, this is Gohan. He is our newest addition to the Gladiators." Bulma introduced.

The older woman looks Gohan over, "Hmm… Half breed?" He nods, "Well you're quite a specimen. I've never seen one of you so strong. But we'll see. There's nothing more pure than a full blooded Saiyan. Come boy." She said as she lead the way.

Gohan followed her through the doors. They headed down a new corridor and Gohan was continuously amazed by the size of this place, "You know… I had heard of the amazing wonders of this place, but seeing them is totally different." Shida said nothing, "OK… So why aren't you wearing links?" He asked.

"Because I'm not a gladiator, and from those guards my girls had to clean up, those didn't do much to stop you." She said not missing a beat, "Ah! So here we are, the training ground." She stands in front of a open doorway.

Gohan stands behind her as he looks ahead. There are about 20 Saiyans in the yard training with each other. The sparring matches are as intense as real battles and one gets dropped to the ground hard bouncing off the ground, with his opponent landing down.

"You cunt you! I barely touched you!" The one standing said offering his hand.

"Barely touched me? You nearly killed me you bastard!" The one on the ground laughed as he took his hand and stood up.

They shared a laugh as they took notice to the door. Shida walked down the small steps. "Saren. Luka." She said as she stopped in front of them.

"Shida." They both bowed. Luka, the victor from the battle spoke. He is muscular with a high and tight haircut and a closed up eye from an old battle. "Who's the brat?"

"Go get your trainer. You guys have a new trainee." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Saren, the loser, replied. He was a bit smaller than Luka, with a shaved head and an intense scar crossing his chest and abdomen. They left and the other gladiators stopped their battle and started to slowly gather around. Some very nasty looking ones seemed to have caught up on Gohans scent, and were baring teeth.

"Split!" A gruff command came. The gladiators all moved from side to side to make a part in the crowd. From there came a tall aged Saiyan, he has a scar on his left cheek with wild hair. He wears an old school Saiyan armor and a red hand band. He walks up to Shida. "Woman… What is this… half breed doing here?" He asked scowling at Gohan.

"Bardock… You never change. And this is Gohan." She started.

"And I should care why? He's just a servant, nothing more." Bardock said sizing him up.

"Actually he is your new gladiator. King Vegeta just purchased him." Shida informed.

This got a nice laugh from all Gladiators, and Bardock, "What a ridiculous thing. You! Eh… Brat! This is obviously a jest, so let's just see what you can do. Falor! Test the half breed." Bardock said moving to the side as a large Saiyan appeared.

"You got it! Come on halfa! Let's end you quickly." Falor said leading him to the center of the grounds.

Gohan followed him through the split of Saiyans which quickly filled in as they surrounded through snarling and laughing at Gohan. Gohan ignored them. They get to the center and the Saiyan mocklingly bows to his opponent.

"And what re you doing?" Gohan asked apathetically.

"I'm giving you a final bow before I break you in half." Falor chuckled. "Now it's time to be destroyed." He said as he disappeared quickly.

Gohan waited. Time slowed down, as he listened and waited. Falor appeared and swung at Gohan, hitting nothing but an after image. It confused him as Gohans foot appeared on top of his head. "So. Are you wanting to try again?" Gohan mocked.

"Wha- But how did yo-" He wasn't allowed to finish as Gohan did a backflip and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him down and landing on the ground.

"And you know the funny thing?" Gohan lifted his hands, "I'm still cuffed up."

Falor got up and got was super upset, "You bastard! I'll kill you!" He charged Gohan for humiliating him.

He started throwing punches left and right, with kicks and blasts. Gohan blocked the punches and kicks and when Falor tried to throw a blast into Gohan, Gohan flipped up and brought his heel down on top of his head. This sent Falors face into the dirt knocking him out cold.

The gladiators were stunned. Bardock stayed scowling and Shida leaned over to speak to him, "I think he'll fit in well." She said.

"Don't you have sheets to clean?" He said walking away, and up to Gohan. He stopped at Falcor, and looked back to another Saiyan, "Get him out of here." He turned his attention to Gohan, "Where did you come from boy?"

"I don't. I'm a bastard." Gohan replied.

"So a half breed and a bastard? By all means you should be nothing more than a punching bag for all us other Saiyans. But you just laid out one of the best in less than 10 moves. This impresses me… And I don't like that I am." He turns around to walk away, "By the way, those links are deactivated as soon as you walk through that door way." He stops in front of Luka, "Clean up the brat, show him around and make sure he knows where he'll be sleeping."

"He'll be sleeping in the palace." Shida chimed in.

"Excuse me?" Bardock replied.

"While he is a new gladiator he is actually Princess Videls, so he'll be sheltered up in the corner of her room." Shida informed.

This got a pause before a large laugh. Even Bardock broke, "Well, well! Looks like the adopted daughter of our king has got herself a new toy!" He moved on, "Clean him up! He'll need to be presentable." Bardock instructed as he disappeared.

The gladiator split to their different areas. All teasing Gohan, and laughing as Luka walked up to him. "Come on brat. Let's clean that blood and sweat off you for the lady, yeah?" He said leading him to the bath house.

Gohan shook his head and followed, removing his link. They immediately flew to the side to a magnetic lock. Luka and Gohan entered the bath house, "This is our magnificent bath!" Luka said with sarcasm.

The bath had three fountains, with steaming water coming from them. They were made of stone and tile. "Doesn't look that bad." Gohan replied.

"Oh not yet. Just wait till some of the more… 'sexually frustrated' Saiyans get to you. Then it's a nightmare. But let's not dillydally as the humans would say. Let's get cleaned." Luka instructed as he stripped and got into one of the bath fountains. "Come boy! I won't bite." He said offering the space around him.

Gohan did as so and sat down across from him and started to remove the dirt and blood from his body and face. " So… What's your story?" Gohan asked.

"Me? Well back in the old days I was just a third class Saiyan warrior. Then when the previous king decided to revamp the classes I was dumped here. Though I can tell you now all the new lowclass warriors have nothing on us gladiators. We could take on the whole army if we wanted to. But… there have been the few chances where a gladiator has proven his worth and was able to rejoin the kings service. I hope to do that again. I miss being a soldier. But other than that I have no story." Luka answered, "But what about you? I know you're a bastard, but you're a very special bastard! You took on Falor. Hell no one just takes him on, and you laid him out!"

"Well it wasn't that hard. He's too loud, even when he's invisible. So it was easy. And yes I am a bastard. My mother died when I was 5 thanks to the son of a bitch that made me a gladiator, and I never knew my father. Basically my entire life has been being a fighter." Gohan answered as he rinsed.

"And who was your trainer? I know most styles, but… Yours is not familiar." Luka asked.

"That's because it's Namekian." Gohan replied.

"Namekian? Interesting. In all my years of this, I've only known of one Namekian. Could this be the one known as Piccolo?" Luka asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Gohan asked.

"How well is your knowledge on the history of the gladiators?" Luka asked.

"Unfortunately, not a lot. Why?" Gohan asked.

"Well isn't that something. Do you know why the classes are the way they are?"

"No. Tarens house kept me from knowing anything." Gohan replied.

"Then allow me to tell you a story young halfa. Way back say about… 35, maybe 40 years ago. We were still under the rule of Frieza and his family. We were his pirates and we cleared planets and put them up for sale. Any way, one of those planets was Earth, and the Saiyan sent was one named Kakarot." Luka paused.

"I've heard of Kakarot. He was the one to liberate us from Frieza right?" Gohan said.

"That's right but before that he was a warrior from Earth. During his time there he lost his memory of his mission and grew up there as the savior of Earth. We of course thought this was weak of him. But one day the previous king called for a status report on Earth. So he sent his brother Raditz. The report Raditz delivered, was disturbing. So the King decided he needed to intervene and take a trip. As he did Earth was throwing what they call the world martial arts tournament where they got their best fighters to face off against each other. Amused by this the King threw in his own fighters. Then made a deal saying that if we won we'd take control of the planet. If we lost we'd never return. There was Vegeta, Nappa, some other saiyan, Raditz and even Bardock was thrown in there." Luka explained.

"Bardock. That old man?" gohan asked.

"Yes. And here's a tidbit for you, Bardock is the father of Kakarot and Raditz. And Kakarot looks just like his father. Oh and at the time he went by some kind of nickname… Uh… Goku or something… Anyways, Kakarot had his own team of fighters. All human and all quite impressive. Oh and the Namek. He was there too. And the battles were fierce. Who wouldhave thought that these humans could put up a fight. This bald one… Krillin I think was his name went first and fought the forgotten Saiyan. He used this marvelous attack and cut him in half. It was brilliant. Then Raditz fought the Namek. Needless to say he lost as well, but not in an honorable fashion. Then Nappa fought a human named Tien. This human fought well, and proved himself worthy… Unfortunately he lost his battle to Nappa who removed his arm before killing him. But he'll be remembered. Bardock was next to fight. He went against some human… Uh, I forget but needless to say he won that battle. But Bardock is a brutal fighter. Instead of killing his foes he leaves them humiliated. He shattered the leg of this human and left him to agonize in pain. I think he was just sore he couldn't fight his son." Luka paused as he rinsed in the water.

"He wanted to fight Kakarot?" Gohan asked.

"Of course! What father wouldn't want to fight his strongest child? But that right was reserved for our kings son, the present King Vegeta. I tell you what… I've never seen a battle like that in my entire life. Kakarot and Vegeta looked like they were meant to be rivals. Each attack was met with an equal attack. Each blast cancelled out. It was the longest most impressive battle ever. Kakarot had this ability to sense you when you weren't there, a technique we use today. But Vegeta somehow pulled something and took Kakarot down. It was the most stunning ending to a battle any Saiyan had ever seen. And in his hurt pride for almost losing Vegeta was ready to kill Kakarot. His father stopped him. He liked these fights and decided it was time to make some changes. So after we took Earth we decided that it was pretty useful. It gave us some fine fighters and was rich with water. And then there's our queen. Bulma proved that there was a better set of intellectuals on earth that rival ours. And somehow fell for Vegeta. You got me on that story, so anyways. King vegeta opened up transports between the two planets and we started this gladiator game. Vegeta changed the classes. So that there's the royals, the nobles, the 1st class soldiers, 2nd class soldiers, 3rd class soldiers, and then us gladiators. We used to be the 3rd class soldiers, but now we're lower than that, but better warriors. I think the king lost his mind in his last years."

"I bet." Gohan said now enthralled his Luka's story.

"So anyways, Gohan, the king took Kakarot, the Namek and the bald one and brought them here. They were trained and the King organized fights between Saiyans and Friezas men. We won for nearly 4 years straight. It was glorious. In one of the final fights Krillin the earthling proved his worth by taking down Recoome of the Ginyu force. This made Frieza very upset. So he jumped in the fight. Now as I'm sure you've heard Frieza had stages of power and he immediately jumped to his strongest to prove that we were lesser than him, and in his anger he killed the Human. This was his greatest mistake. The human was Kakarots best friend. In a fit of rage Kakarot pushed past his limits and became the legendary Super Saiyan. No one will ever forget that. In his anger he killed Frieza in a one on one battle. Friezas family was there, so his brother Cooler jumped in there and was killed almost instantly. Their father King Cold tried running but no such luck. It was a great day for Saiyans…" He paused and things seemed to become somber.

"The rest I know. Kakarot died from his own power, taking over him and stopping his heart." Gohan filled in the rest.

"And here I thought you didn't know anything. Yes, that is true. There was a rumor that he had a child before he came to planet vegeta… But no one knows where the child went. The first half breed, but it doesn't matter. He's probably dead. I had heard this child had extraordinary power." Luka finished.

"And how did you hear that if it was just a rumor?" Gohan asked.

Luka chuckled, "I heard it from-"

"Me. He heard it from me." Bardock's gruff voice came. Gohan turned and looked at him, "Dry off. The princess requests you now. So let's go." Bardock commanded.

Gohan nodded and dried off. He was handed a set of clothes, "What's this?"

"They're clothes. Here you get two things from the great King. A set of clothes and a set of armor." Bardock said as Gohan finished dressing.

"Wonderful. By the way… I wish I could have met Kakarot. He sounds like a true Saiyan." Gohan said.

"He was. But he was weak. He let his emotions get the best of him and he died." Bardock said with the smallest hint of sadness.

"At least he went out fighting." Gohan replied, "I bet his son would have been as strong. I just hope I didn't kill him. Let's go."

"Here." Bardock handed him his links.

"Fuck…" Gohan said as he put them on.

"Get over it." Bardock said as he lead Gohan through the halls. They arrive at Videls door. "Be proper. Human or not she is royalty. And there are rules. No touching, and only speak when spoken to."

"You must have been some kind of leader in the old times." Gohan stated.

"I was, and I don't miss them. I'd rather train you. Now…" he knocked on the door, "Keep quiet."

Gohan looked forward as the door opened and Shida was there, "Bardock."

"Wench." Bardock said as he left.

"Come in boy." Shida said. Gohan did as he was told. "The lady is getting prepared. Your area is over there." She pointed to a cot by the window.

"Fan… -tastic." Gohan said taking notice.

"Now do you know why you're here?" Shida asked.

"Not necessarily, outside of being a pet for the human who bought me." Gohan replied.

"You are here to protect me as well." Videl said as she walked into the room, "Thank you Shida. You can go. Thank you."

"You're welcome my lady." Shida said as she left.

Videl looked at Gohan, "Anyways, being some sort of royalty even if it's not by blood, I'm a target. So naturally I need protection." She explained.

"And it took you this long because…" he asked.

"It didn't. My previous gladiators were killed." She replied.

"And I'm different because?"

"You're not. You look good and you're a capable fighter. If there's anything I learned from Vegeta, is that I should always try to find a capable fighter. Who knows. Maybe I'll be able to find a mate for myself one day." She said to herself.

"And your hoping I'll be your mate one day?" He asked.

"Maybe. But first… I want you to get naked." She commanded.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked.

"I want to see you naked." She said unwavering.

"And-" He was going to ask.

"Look I commanded you to do something. So do it." She said.

"Um… But why?" He asked.

"I'm a lonely, horny female from earth who outside of making appearances, is stuck in this place all day with no fun. I luckily get to choose a mate this year but I really need to get laid and you are here for me. So get naked, and let me see what you're packing." Videl said closing the gap.

"So you want me to get naked, show you my cock and then have sex with you?" He was making sense of it.

"And your issue is..?" she asked.

"Uh… I guess there is none.. " He said.

He removed his clothes and stood before her naked. She studied him with a devious smirk. "That's more like it."

So there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 soon yes? Yes.


	3. The Rules

Chapter 3

After playing part as Videl's sex toy for the moment Gohan, got up from her bed and went to his cot. While he did not complain about sleeping with the princess his first night, he was extremely annoyed that he would give in like that. But… He wasn't complaining at all. In fact he rather enjoyed his time with her.

But as he laid down on his cot and drifted off to sleep his dreams brought him to an unfamiliar arena. He felt small and was back as a child. He was behind a gate watching a battle. He was young. His hair long and spiky, and his mother standing next to him. The roar of the crowd was not that of cheering but of fear. There was chaos and panic. He was frightened.

The battle he watched was intense. It was two faceless shadows of Saiyans. One red and one blue. The blue one had landed on the ground and looked like he would be defeated. As the red approached, he raised his hand to strike, Gohan heard himself scream and launched himself at this shadow. As he hit he awoke in a cold sweat and the morning had come.

He got dressed, and left the room. Immediately he was stopped by a guard, "Halt! You need to put on your links." He said lifting up a set.

"I don't believe you've heard… Every time a guard attempts to put those on me they end up in pain." Gohan said as he tried to walk away again.

"I'll not ask again." The guard said staring Gohan down.

"Funny, considering you didn't ask yet." Gohan replied. The guard was unbudging, "Fine." The guard put them on, "Why do all of you have these?"

"In case one of you unruly, unclassed Saiyans decide they want to roam the palace and cause havok." He finished locking them in.

"Good." Then Gohan savagely head butted the guard and caught him by the top of his armor, "Now let's understand each other, you may have a numbered class attached to you, but you don't battle like I do. Your power is insignificant to mine or other gladiators. And if we wanted to we could take down everything. We don't because we enjoy fighting. You'd know that if did so every once in awhile."

He dropped the guard and walked away through the corridors back to the training grounds where a few of the other gladiators were stretching and getting prepared. Saren and Luka standing in the center. "Hey there halfa! Did you sleep well?" Luka asked looking at him funny.

"It was fine." Gohan said prepping.

"You know, you've got balls brat." Saren replied.

Gohan lifted a large weight, "And how's that?"

"You stink of sex and we all know where you were at last night." Said Luka as we closed his distance.

"The princess asked and I delivered. What's the deal? She's only human." Gohan said apathetically.

"A human, adopted by our worlds most powerful man. Who by the way is our king, and stronger than any Saiyan alive. The fact that you slept with her just spells instant death sentence." Luka informed.

"I doubt I'll get caught. I'll have cleaned myself of the smell, before the king will know." Gohan said as he continued lifting.

Luka chuckled, "Maybe. In anycase, I'd do it before Bardock catches you. He's just as anal as the king is when it comes to this stuff. Only he won't kill you. He'll just beat you until you are close to dead."

Gohan stopped the weight lifting and started to do crunches. "Well I don't plan on seeing him until later. He's just a bitter old man."

"A bitter old man?" Bardocks voice came.

"Damn…" Gohan sat up.

"You know… Any child who has been taught to feel out would have seen me coming. Now the fact that you smell like the princess and did not sense me coming, means you are off guard and had sex. Now usually I wouldn't care a day after a fight, but since you're new, got special treatment, and are expecting two people to join us in our training grounds, I care a whole lot that my newest recruit is not prepared. I can't wait to meet your trainer. I'll enjoy breaking him as well." Bardock said as he stood over Gohan.

Saren laughed, "Well… That was not as bad as I thought it would be." A large weight was flung at Gohan, "I spoke to soon."

Gohan jumped up and dodged it, but was knocked back by Bardock. "And I believed you said I was an old man." Gohan caught himself and brought his arms up in defense as a heavy punch came at him. He held it at bay and dodged an uppercut from Bardock but was knocked over by a back kick.

Gohan rolled back and stopped himself. He stood up and moved forward, but was stopped. He looked behind his shoulder.

"You could have dodged that." Piccolo said in a disappointed manner. He wore a purple gi, with a white hooded cape. Yamcha was behind him limping along.

"Piccolo." Gohan acknowledged.

Piccolo looked away from him to Bardock, "I would say it's good to see you again… but I'd be lying."

Bardock smirked, "So… You were his trainer? I'm surprised he's still alive." He slowly walked forward and Piccolo went to meet him.

"Because of you I was given to that pathetic blob of a Saiyan." Piccolo and Bardock stopped in the center.

"Would you like another go?" Bardock said egging Piccolo to do something.

"I would… But not today. I have a gladiator to train. Gohan! Get up." Piccolo called. He turned with his cape flapping in the wind.

"Stay where you are Namek." Vegetas voice came.

Piccolo frowned at him, "I do not answer to you."

"That is very apparent but you will listen to me. Warriors, step forward!" He commanded as the gladiators all circled behind Bardock. Gohan stood firmly next to Piccolo, and Yamcha stayed where he was at. "There are twenty gladiators here. Bardock! Next to the half breed, who are your least experienced gladiators?"

Bardock stood forward, "Saren, Trank, Bola, and Caro my lord."

"Very well. You four! You will train with the Namek. You decide on the next five you'll give to the Namek. And as much as I would love to see you two tear each other apart, we have one year until the next Universal tournament, which we are hosting. We need to win, so next to the upcoming blood moon games, and my adopted daughters mating day, there is much to do. Halfbreed!" Gohan looked at him, "Come here." He ordered.

"Yes… My master." Gohan said, getting a very annoyed look from Piccolo.

He stood in front of Vegeta who leaned in to him, "You smell of Videl, and that makes me absolutely livid, but because you are useful I will not kill you. However-" He stops as he thrust kicks Gohan across the yard into a very hard wall. "You will be punished." He starts taking off his gear.

Gohan had not expected, nor had he felt such a kick before. "Have him turned around." Vegeta commanded as two Gladiators lifted Gohan up and turned him around putting him on his knees. Piccolo looked the other way.

Gohan was dazed, still shocked that he was kicked so hard. He couldn't tell reality from fantasy. Until a searing stripe of pain hit his back. And another and another. Vegeta made small thin energy discs that he threw at Gohans back, and they cut his back. After the fourth one Vegeta stopped, "I think that's enough. Stand him up."

The gladiators did as they were told as Vegeta walked up to him. He was met with a very alert and angry Gohan, "Don't let me smell her on you again. Are we clear?" Gohan said nothing. "Good. Now get training." He said as he walked away.

Bardock walked up to him, "My apologies Vegeta. I was trying to take care of this matter before the-"

"I do not care. Give the Namek 5 gladiators. Namek!" he waved Piccolo over who very hesitantly walked over, "We may have a minor history as well as you and Bardock here, but whatever you've been doing with the bastard works, so continue training like you do. As far as your training regimens go, at the end of every two weeks you will pit your teams against each other. Weaklings go to you, Namek, and the strong ones will be prepped with Bardock."

"As long as Gohan stays with me." Piccolo almost demanded.

"You watch yourself Namek! You have no right to demand such things!" Bardock yelled.

"Keep the brat." Vegeta said to Bardocks surprise. "I have to leave. There are issues that I need to attend to on Earth. Some Saiyans have gone rogue and need to be handled. So when I get back, I expect to see something spectacular." He said as he walked away.

Bardock bowed behind him as Piccolo did nothing. "OK Namek… Since we have to work together, come with me." He lead Piccolo to his room, which had a small cot and a table against the wall with two stools. "Sit."

Piccolo did so, "What would you like to talk about?"

"You're going to answer a question for me." Bardock said as he poured himself and Piccolo a drink. "You drink wine?"

"Water, and why would I answer anything for you? You did betray me and get me sold to Taren." Piccolo said as Bardock sat down.

"We both know that's bullshit. I saw you that day. After I destroyed your leg, you grew another. Right before we won against the Ginyu Force, and right before Frieza killed that bald one." Bardock called him out.

"OK what of it?" Piccolo asked.

"Before you got here, I thought Gohans trainer was nothing more than a failed old Saiyan… During the commotion I saw you leave the stadium while the rest of us were taking on Frieza and Coolers forces… That was also the last day I saw my grandchild and his mother." Bardock explained.

"What of it?" Piccolo knew where he was going.

"Is that half breed my grandson? Is he the lost child of Kakarot?" He asked, almost with some kind of emotion.

Piccolo smirked at him and drank his water, "Thanks for the drink." He got up and was stopped.

"Tell me!" Bardock commanded.

"We have training to do." Piccolo said as he left the room. Bardock almost furious punched an imprint into his wall.

Piccolo was outside and walked over to Gohan, "Are you good?"

"Yeah… What doesn't kill me makes me stronger." Gohan said seeming to have cooled off.

"Good. It's time to train." He said as he walked back to the four Saiyans stretching and waiting.

Bardock walked outside, with a calm façade. "Chro, Runt, Niko, Farq, and Menka. You will train with the Namek. Go."

The five Saiyans knew better than to question but did as requested. They walked up to Piccolo. Farq, a medium sized Saiyan spoke up, "So we're here to train."

"Good. Come at me." Piccolo told him. Farq smirked and as quick as he could threw a kick at Piccolo only to have Piccolo appear right next to him with his knuckles on his face. "That's what I thought. You!" He points toward Runt, who is a runt of a Saiyan, "Attack me."

He did and all Piccolo did was step in and push him over. "Is this really all you can do? How did any of you make it in this gladiator camp without dying!" Piccolo said harshly. Saren attacked and put Piccolo on the defensive, but not for long as he held Piccolo arms from an attack, only to receive a mouth blast to the face. "You are gladiators! Not children! I said attack me!"

All nine new recruits attacked Piccolo and the only three were able to hit him. Chro, a tall Saiyan with buzzed hair and goatee, with a large scar on his left shoulder that extended to his back. His brother Caro, who has longer hair, a tiny bit shorter and scar across his nose. And Trank, a very large Saiyan with an 'x' on his throat.

"Chro, Trank and Caro. You pair up and spar. Gohan jump in there and show them how it's done. You six. Come with me."

A few hours went by and the training was progressing. Bulma eventually decided to take a trip down and see who the new recruits were. As she came to the doorway she was stopped as she ran into Yamcha. "Oh sorry si- Wait…"

Yamcha could only look at her with sad eyes. She immediately knew who he was, "Oh Yamcha!" she gave him the biggest hug. "I thought you were dead." She said taking his dirty hands.

"I might as well have been. If not for Gohan and Piccolo-"

"Piccolo is here?" She interrupted.

"He's Gohans trainer." Yamcha replied.

"Oh man… I'll worry about that later. Look at you. You're so… dirty. No. This will not stand. Come with me." She said pulling him, but stopping as she heard his clanky step. "Oh… Right. Well we won't run, but let me get you a better brace. In fact… How would you like a whole new leg?"

"That sounds painful." He said as they walked.

"It will be, but think of the possibilities. You might be able to fight again and-"

"No Bulma. I've been done. After Bardock destroyed my leg… There's been no hope. A new brace will be fine." He said with a weak smile.

"Oh… Ok… well I can't allow you to be just a gladiator servant! You can be mine. You won't have to do much. And we have a couple Earth girls here who would love to be with a man from back home." She said trying to encourage him.

"Thank you Bulma." He said with a tear.

She smiled and they disappeared.

The day ended after much irritating meditation and basic learning. Piccolos new recruits were angry, except for those who trained with Gohan. They at least got to fight. The others wanted to kill Piccolo, but couldn't find away around him. When they tried, he still beat them. So once the day was over they got cleaned up and went to bed.

Gohan was getting cleaned when Shida walked into the bath house, "The princess has been calling for you."

"I know. I dismissed them." Gohan said pouring water down his back.

"And why would you do that?" She asked sarcastically.

"You see these scars? I should have just went to sleep." He said quite annoyed.

"Yes well, next time you'll clean up. The first one knew he should do that." She said to him.

"Well what number am I?" He asked.

"Two. Now hurry up!" Shida commanded.

With much hesitation Gohan followed Shida back to Videls room. The guard he knocked out was still there and Gohan smirked at him as he removed his links. When he entered he heard Videl in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Without waiting he went right to bed.

"Hey!" She came out and saw him, "What are you doing?"

"Saving my life." He said as he rolled over.

"Oh was Vegeta a fun buster? Come on. That was so good last night." She said reminiscing.

"Yes, but I was punished for it. So I'll wait till my next whore thank you." He said not looking at her.

"Did you just call me a whore?" She asked annoyed.

"No. But by the way you're acting, it wouldn't be far off now would it. Trust me princess. Just go to bed. Your mating day is coming up. You'll find a nice full blooded Saiyan who'll bang it out till you can't walk anymore, so until then. I'll be the good little doggie who comes when called, plays when summoned, and attacks when protecting. So with all due respect, if you need to rub one out go for it, but I'm going to sleep. Good night, princess." He said as he closed his eyes.

Videl huffed in anger but jumped into bed. Shida who was standing there the whole time tried not to laugh. "Good night." She said as she turned the lights off and stepped out the door. "Oh I like him." She said to herself.

Whoo! Man I had to rewrite this one like 4 times. In the past 48 hours. But it got done and I hope you like it.


	4. The Knife

Chapter 4

The night was quiet. Videl snores softly, and Gohan sleeps like he's dead. There is a calm in the air as they sleep. Until the window silently opens. Soft feet tread along the floor as they head towards Videls bed. This shadowed figure stood above her, and raises a knife that glimmers in the night.

As the assassin brought it down they found themselves embedded in a wall. Videl woke up immediately and saw the knife dropped on her covers. Gohan was up and headed to the wall. The broken man inside the wall was a human. "Who are you?"

The man looked up at Gohan. He smirked at Gohan with a bloody smile. "Very well." Gohan said. He ripped the man from the wall and flung him out the window.

"Gohan! Why did you do that?" Videl questioned him.

"He tried to kill you. I stopped him and in return killed him instead. Everything's fine." He said going back to bed.

"But who was he?" She asked.

"He was an unmarked assassin. And from earth. I imagine the climb up here was grueling." He said from his cot.

"But why would someone from Earth-"

"It wasn't necessarily an Earthling hit. Earthlings are hard to sense. Which is why they are appropriate assassin. The issue here is that they didn't expect a halfbreed Saiyan to be on guard. We sense everybody, no matter how weak their levels are. It's such a shame there are very few strong earthlings." He continued.

"OK but how are we to know who it was that put the hit on me, genius?" She asked in a frustrated tone.

"There is a knife on the bed that has not only fingerprints, but in the game of assassin's each one has a one of a kind blade designed for them. So we just find the blacksmith who made it and he can tell us of the organization he made it for."

"How in the hell do you know all this?" Videl asked in shock.

He sighed and rolled over to face her, "Because I've lived a gritty life of pain, blood, and suffering. I've seen and done things that would literally drive someone like you insane. The only reason I've kept my sanity is because I beat the living shit out of people and sometimes kill them." He said almost cold like.

"I'm sorry. I just figured since you were a gladiator, you wouldn-"

"I wouldn't know anything? There are things I do and things I don't. The things I do come from experience, the things I don't are from not learning. Now your highness if you have no more need of my services, I'll go back to sleep now." Gohan rolled over.

"Actually I have a request… I'm pretty shaken up about this… Will you stay with me in my bed?" She asked not in a lustful tone but in a pleading way.

"Your highness we went over this, less than 4 hours ago." He said not facing her.

"I know, but I don't mean in a sexual way… Please Gohan?" She asked.

He sighed, "Fine. But I will be cleansing myself of your scent before I leave." He got up from his cot and laid in her bed. Which he was internally grateful because it was soft and comfortable in comparison to his cot.

"Thank you." She said laying with him. The lights were turned off and they laid quietly. Gohan drifting off to sleep when Videl spoke up, "Gohan… Thank you. For saving my life. If we can… I'd like to start over."

"I don't know what you mean." He said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I mean… The first day we met. I may have come off as… a little bit of a nympho. I didn't mean to… I just… It was just that it had been so long since an-"

"Princess I was informed I was the second man you've ever lain with. I doubt I will be the last. Yes you came off as a bit of a whore, but I was not to question what you did. I'm here to serve you as thanks for getting me out of a horrible place." He said looking at her eyes. "I am grateful to you for that. But if you'd like to start over I'm game. Hi. My name is Gohan. I'm a bastard halfbreed that will fight in your honor." He offered her his hand.

She took it and smiled, "I'm Videl Satan. Adopted daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, sister to Trunks and Princess to all of planet Vegeta. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Now princess… Please go to sleep. I need rest for this weeks training. Tomorrow summon the human Yamcha. He'll help take care of finding out the owner of that blade." He said as he went to sleep.

She nodded and did the same. Curling up to Gohan, and wrapping her arms around him. The next thing she knows Gohans tail is pushing her away. She scrunches her face, and chuckles, "Right. Sorry."

The next morning Videl woke up to an empty bed. She was kind of disappointed, but understood. Until she saw her dresser. Gohan made sure she remembered the knife, by sticking it into her dresser, with a note. Needless to say she was unhappy, but knew what she had to do.

She got up and got ready. Putting on a black spandex and slim style armor. She much preferred it to the weird dress thing she has to wear at formal occasions. She walked out of her room and past her guard, "Morning Videl."

"I should say it is… By the way… Where were you and my other guards last night?" Videl asked.

"Why I was right here ma'am. On guard and alert as always." He says with pride.

"Huh… That's funny because last night I was attacked by an assassin and Gohan threw him into a wall. How did you not here that?" She called him out.

"Er,.. Well-"

"Save it, do me a favor and find the human named Yamcha and send him to my mothers room. I need him to do something for me." She requested.

"He's already with her highness. They are in her lab right now." He informed her.

"Very well then. And be glad I don't tell your superior or my father about this." She said walking away.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted, and as she disappeared exhaled sharply.

Videl headed down the stairs of the main hall when she was picked up by her armor. "What the! Trunks! Put me down!" She yelled.

The purple haired child giggled, "As you wish!" he dropped her from the air.

She immediately caught herself and stayed aloft. "You're such a brat!"

"Walking is for the weak! True Saiyans fly!" he said doing flips in the air.

"Oh, so is our mother weak then?" She asked snidely.

"No! My mother is the strongest human in the world. She just chooses not to fly because she is elegant." He said in her defense.

"So why can't I walk and be elegant?" She asked him playfully.

"Because… You look like a boy!" He said unable to be clever.

"And you look like a girl." She said back at him.

"I do not!" He yelled back at her.

She took off flying and taunting him, "Girl! Girl! Trunks is a girl!"

He chased her, "Shut up! I blast you if you don't!" He was getting mad.

"Ah, but you'd have to catch me first!" She said taking off quicker.

They had a good little run as they neared Bulmas office. What they did not expect was Bulma to be in the hallway, "Freeze you two!" She commanded. "What have I told you about flying around these halls like it's your playground? Videl, you know better, and Trunks you know how your father feels about you doing so." She reminded them as they lowered to the ground.

"But Videl called me-" He tried to say.

"I don't care. Trunks you need to be with at your tutoring session. Do I need to get Shida?" She asked him.

He stuck his tongue out, "Ew! That old hag. No, I can get there myself." He said as he took off running at hi speeds and leaping into the air.

"No fly- Whatever. And what brings you down here Videl?" She asked knowing Videl had a different schedule.

"I hear you have someone named Yamcha with you. Gohan said I should talk to him about this." Videl showed her the knife.

"Videl what is that?" Bulma asked scared. "Did someone-"

"Yes. Which is why I need to speak to Yamcha." Videl urged.

Bulma moved to the side, "He's in here." They walk in and see Yamcha. He's a bit cleaner and with trimmed hair. "How's the new leg Yamcha?" Bulma asked as Yamcha stood up and tested it out. Instead of a brace, Yamcha had a fully robotic leg.

"It's definitely new. But I'll get used to it." He turned and saw Videl, "Hello. And you are?" He asked cheekily.

"This is my adopted daughter, Videl. She has something for you." Bulma told him.

"And that is?" he asked as Videl handed him the knife. He looked over it.

"An assassin came at me with this knife. Gohan said that you might be able to tell me something about it before I have the forensic team look at it." She said.

He nodded and had a stern look on his face. "Tell me. How dark was it last night?"

"Dark. But I had the light on." She said.

"Then Gohan must have been more asleep than awake. This knife is only made by one man. The blacksmith of Tarens quarry." He said.

"What?" Bulma and Videl asked in unison.

"You see this pattern of markings?" he showed them and they nodded, "Well these are the signature by the blacksmith Junta." He informed.

"I'm confused." Bulma responded. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Gohan was given a knife similar to this one by the blacksmith when he was young. So someone gave this knife to someone to assassinate Videl and put blame on Gohan." He explained.

"What a stupid plan. How do they think they'd get away with that?" Videl asked.

"Because someone, somehow found out that you slept with him and that put him on Vegetas shit list. So why not add fuel to the fire?"

"Um, excuse me? You slept with Gohan?" Bulma cut in.

"…Yes…" Videl replied. "but that's not the point. Someone wants me dead and wants to blame Gohan for it. I think it's Taren." Videl changed subject.

"It's possible, but unlikely. Taren may have been smart at handling his money, but he was terrible at everything else. I doubt he organized this without someone behind him." Yamcha informed.

Bulma stayed quiet and thought it out. "Very well. I'll send the guard out to retrieve Taren for questioning. Videl you go to my chambers for a little questioning of my own. Yamcha I want you to join the guard and as they remove Taren, I want you to look around for evidence."

"But what if-"

"I will allow you to take Gohan and one other Gladiator. You might need it." She gave her blessing. She wrote on a piece of paper, "This document will allow you full authority over them. Now go."

"Yes ma'am." He left immediately. Videl had left previously and in a short time she and Bulma were sitting in Bulmas chambers with a heavy awkward cloud around them.

They sat in silence as Videl slightly fidgeted. Bulma looked at her with a slight scowl. "So… You slept… with your gladiator? Am I correct?"

"Yes but-" Videl started.

Bulmas hand went up, "Ah! Don't speak! Only answer yes, or no. Understand?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good." She put her hand down, "So you slept with him. Does Vegeta know?" Videl answered, "I see. Tell me, do you want to be a whore?"

"What? No." Videl answered offended.

"Then why did you do such a thing? Because obviously you don't care that your virtue is soiled. That you might now have a reputation as a galdiators little slut. So obviously you want to be labeled a whore. This makes it hard for me and Vegeta to find you a suitor Videl, and it gets ever closer to mating day and you have yet to choose someone. First it was-" Videl cut her off.

"Don't say his name. It was a mistake that I paid for." She got serious.

"But yet you perform the same actions to cause you hurt. You're lucky Vegeta did not kill the boy. I like him, but I will not let him compromise your future." Bulma took a motherly tone with Videl.

"You don't need to worry about that OK! Me and Gohan had this talk last night. Our relationship is strictly job title. He's my protector nothing more." Videl responded.

Bulma looked at her, "Good. At least I won't have to take drastic action." Bulma said as she walked to her door. "Now go find your brother, and make sure he is attending his combat studies." Bulma commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Videl said, her whole day crushed, '_That Yamcha! Opening his big mouth!'_ Videl internally cursed as she walked out of Bulmas chambers.

That was Chapter 4. Very Videl based, but I felt she deserved at least one focus chapter. So I hope you like it. Chapter 5 is coming up next.


	5. The Revelation

Chapter 5

Yamcha had acquired Gohan and surprisingly Luka for his back up as they followed the guard back to Tarens.

"I still can't believe that you got a new leg? Tell me, can you feel anything through it?" Gohan asked as they traveled through the streets.

"No. It's just kind of blank there, but I know it's there. I don't know, but it feels good to walk on my own again. Like straight and not limping." Yamcha replied.

"Not that it'll do you very good in a fight. But that's why you brought us along. Right human?" Luka chimed in. Him and Gohan were both cloaked in blue cloaks and hoods to keep hidden.

"The name's Yamcha." Yamcha replied harshly.

"Oh so you're THE Yamcha?! That explains the limp and the weakness." Luka blurted out.

Yamcha turned around to look at the massive Saiyan, "You got a problem?"

"Oh look at the little ant, trying to stand up to the boot!" Luka said leaning over to be in Yamchas face.

"Break it up back there! We're here." A guard yelled from the front. Yamcha turned back around and they continued onwards.

Luka looked back at Gohan who had a frown on his face, "What? I was only joking with him. Geez! Weak in body and in humor."

As they walked up to the front gates, they were greeted by Taren, "Ah! The Queens guard! What do I owe the pleasure?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Lord Taren, we're here to inspect your grounds for possible evidence relating you to the recent attempt on Princess Videls life." The captain spoke.

"I see. And tell me, why have you brought my former slave and gladiator with you? Are they to return?" He replied.

"The human knows this place in and out, and is here to show us where to look for such evidence. The gladiators are here to provide him back up in case we are unable to handle the situation." The captain responded.

"Then by all means." Taren stepped to the side.

The guards and the small posse stepped forward. As soon as Gohan stepped inside he felt uneasy and a strength like no other before. Luka's facial expression let him know that he felt the same thing. As they crossed the training grounds their attention was brought to a lone slightly older gladiator and his aged trainer.

The gladiator was working on a kachink punching dummy, making light dents in the unbreakable metal. The hits were loud and deep as he stopped and turned around. This gladiator was tall, with long black hair with a tint of blue in it as the sun hit it. He looked like he never battled before and had a golden headband. His eyes were unreadable. Not said, but not intense or angry.

His trainer put his hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. The massive Saiyan nodded as he turned back around and began pounding again.

"I thought you were on an investigation. Not here to peep on my warrior." Taren said. "That's not allowed."

"Do not worry. We'll be gone soon." The captain said moving his group out.

After hours of searching Yamcha had come up with nothing. The blacksmith didn't remember making the knife and there were no traces of documents recording any of Tarens dealings in the last two days. "Dammit! There's nothing! It's like he removed everything in the last day I've been gone. Hell even the giant in the courtyard wasn't here." Yamcha huffed.

Gohan just stared at the figure from the shadows. He was uneasy about the gladiator and he didn't know why. Lukas hand lands on him, "Hey. We're leaving."

Gohan nods and they head out. They cross the grounds one more time as Gohan looks at the gladiator. The gladiator looks back and they lock eyes. The gladiators face twists and he says something inaudible that makes Gohan stop. They stand off.

The gladiator starts to release an aura of energy around him. It's slightly green and feels of chaos and evil. Gohan releases his own bluish white energy in return. But as quickly as the green energy appeared it was gone as the gladiator showed an expression of pain and confusion. Then it was gone. He had a blank expression and he turned back around to his practice dummy.

Yamcha grabbed Gohan and pulled him out. "Come on kid. Ignore him."

"He said something to me." Gohan said quietly as they passed Taren.

"See you at the Blood moon festival." Taren said with a poison in his voice.

The gates closed and they began their journey back to the castle. Yamcha got close to Gohan, "So what did he say?"

"Who said what?" Luka appeared.

"That gladiator. As we caught our glances he called me something." Gohan said.

There was a moment of straight silence as Luka excitedly said, "Well! What did he say?"

"Yeah kid! What did he say?" Yamcha repeated.

Gohan stayed silent, "It was nothing. Let's get back and train."

"Well fine then! You just got me excited for nothing you bastard. I hope I fight you next week. That way I can pound you straight to hell for the tease." Luka replied.

"You must not get laid very often." Yamcha chimed in.

"What was that!" Luka threatened.

"I'm just saying. If that's what you do from being teased you must not get to enjoy the whores as much." Yamcha burned him.

"And when was the last time you laid with a whore?" Luka chuckled.

"Oh I don't know… How old are you?" Yamcha replied.

This made Luka very upset as he flung his fist at Yamcha. Gohan stopped it. "Relax. He was just playing your game. Now let's go." He said apathetically still distracted.

"Fine. But next time I will kill you." Luka threatened Yamcha.

As they completely disappeared from sight Taren turned from the window in his quarters to the trainer. "That was a close one. You're hitman failed horribly and we were almost found out!" Taren yelled, "You also need to better control your son. I paid you a lot of money for this fighter. I don't need him getting damaged before the big games."

"Don't you worry. With our help you will have your revenge and your chance at the throne." Said the scarred figure.

"I better. But might I ask how you made your son just stop. I've never seen control like that before." Taren changed subject.

"It's an old device I had constructed when I was 'released' from the old Kings services. When you have a son stronger than life itself you need to find a way to control them. This is it." He said as he lifted his hand. He wore a device on his hand with a long jewel in the center that shined pink.

"As long as you keep him that way. Soon we will both have our revenge. But until then we must make sure he never sees Gohan. He seems to have issue with him. Have you two ever come across him before?" Taren said turning to the trainer.

"Never. It is strange to me as well. He's never been that eager to let loose. But don't you worry. I'll keep him in line." The man said as he disappeared.

"Good." Taren said as he focuses on the castle in the distance.

Night time came quickly and Gohan dredged through the corridors with his links on and he was just itching to take them off and head to bed. He reaches the guard who stands in his way. "I'm too tired to deal with you so please move." Gohan said.

"I cannot. My orders are to prevent you from entering this room." The guard said with vigor.

"Somebody had a boost of confidence. Fine." Gohan prepped himself when Bulmas voice came from the side.

"Gohan." He looked at her, "Come walk with me." She signaled him to her. He sighed and did as asked. As he got close to her she unlocked his links. "You won't need these. I doubt you'd do anything." She said.

"And you'd be right my Queen." Gohan replied as she tossed the links to the guard.

"Come. Let's take a stroll." She said leading the way. During the journey to the outside not much was said till they hit the gardens.

"Ma'am… If I may, what did you want to speak to me about?" Gohan asked, feeling his exhaustion and still thinking about his encounter.

"Oh a few things. But one very important thing… Why did you sleep with my daughter?" She asked him.

He sighed, "You heard…"

"I did." She replied, "Now why?"

"I am practically one level from being a slave. Next to fighting for someone, I'm inclined to do as I'm requested. No matter what that is. Normally I would have had a better sense about me, but the thing about being half human is dealing with human urges. And sometimes my two halves team up and over power me. When her highness asked me to lay with her, I did so without hesitation." He explained long windedly.

"I see. You do know she is in league to be mated to a much higher class than you?" Bulma questioned him.

"I'm very aware. I did not do it for love, if that's what you're getting at." He said.

"No, but I am aware of the possibility. I'm removing you from her service for awhile. Until she is mated, I do not want you near her. I'm taking control of this as it stands and you will only answer to me. Understood?" Bulma ordered. Gohan stayed quiet. "I said… Understood?"

He looked at her, "Yes. Your highness."

"Good. You know when you pause like that, it almost made me think that you had feelings for her." Bulma replied as she started moving.

"I don't know what I have for her." Gohan replied.

"At the moment you have nothing for her. I like you kid, but my husband will not hesitate to kill you for betraying his trust. So listen to my command and everything will be fine." Bulma said passing in front of him. They walked through the gardens more, "Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but we need your skills. It would be a shame to lose you before you win something for us."

"I'm here to do as asked." He said staying humble. He continued following her, when they crossed a clearing. Gohan stopped as he stood in the middle of it. There was a tree in the center. Slightly to the right was a grave stone. Gohan forgetting what he was doing walked slowly over to it.

He circled around it to its front where a red pole was placed and knelt down. The stone had growth on it, and Gohan burnt it away. On the stone was the etching of a Saiyan with a friendly expression on it. His smile brought a warm feeling to Gohans heart that he hadn't felt in a while. It made him smile.

"He had that effect on people." Bulma appeared from the right. "He was one of my best friends and just the best person that ever was."

"I wish I had a chance to know him." Gohan said, suddenly feeling sad.

"You two would have gotten along. He liked strong fighters, and ones who knew some humility… You know… You kind of resemble him. Especially when you smiled." She said.

He looked at her then back at the stone, "So when you said I reminded you of someone, you meant him. Kakarot."

"When I knew him, he went by Goku." She said.

"Goku…" Gohan repeated. He touched the stone again, and stood up.

"He had a wife and child at one point. I don't think I ever had the chance to meet his son before they disappeared." Bulma explained. "Poor Chi."

Gohans ear perked up, "What did you say?"

She looked at him funny, "Poor… Chi… Why?"

He got closer, "Chi? That's short for something, right?" He said with some urgency.

"Yes. It's short for Chi Chi." Bulma replied, "Again, why?"

"Because there is only one woman in this entire universe that has that name…" He said, before looking back at the stone. Then he looked at Bulma, "And that person is my mother."

Bulma looked shocked, "What!"

Gohan looked at the stone then back to her, "I'm sorry your highness. But I need to see someone." He said nothing more as he flew into the air, and a moment later landed in the middle of the training grounds where Piccolo and Bardock were having a meditation battle. Which Piccolo had taught Bardock.

Gohan walked up and stood between them. They knew he was there but meditated around him. But he was not up for being ignored. With a roar and an explosion of his power he tossed them back from each other causing them to jump on guard immediately. Bardock was ready but was surprised when he saw that Gohan was not attacking him but close to Piccolo.

"You knew… Didn't you?" Gohan asked him. His explosion alerted several guards and the gladiators.

"You'll have to be more specific." Piccolo replied.

"My father. You knew who my father was the whole time didn't you?" Gohan called him out.

Bardock slowly inched forward to listen. Piccolo sighed, "I hoped you wouldn't find out… How?"

"The queen. She talked to me about Kakarot… In doing so, spoke of his wife, Chi Chi, and his un-named child that no one knew about. My mother is the only one who ever had the name Chi Chi…" By this time all the gladiators had gathered around, with Bardock in front. "Making my father… The legendary Kakarot."

This got a collective jaw drop from most of the gladiators. "Tell me it's true! Tell me!" Gohan demanded.

"It's true! Your father was the Saiyan Kakarot! I knew him by Goku, so did Yamcha! You didn't need to know! There was no need for you to know!" Piccolo shot back.

"There was for me…" Gohan said as he turned away and headed towards the doorway.

"Hey kid, is it really true?" Luka said keeping pace with Gohan. Gohan nodded, "Whoa! Holy shit kid!"

"It also makes what that gladiator said make sense…" Gohan answered.

"Well what did he say?" Luka asked.

"It's what he called me…" Gohan replied getting closer to the line of guards at the doors.

"OK, what did he call you? Spit it out for fuck sake!" Luka said frustrated.

Gohan looked at the guards who held up a heavier set of links. Gohan turned and looked at Luka as they cuffed him. "He called me Kakarot. He knew…" He said as he was taken away.

There! It was finally revealed. You all knew it was coming. And it's finally out of the way. How will this revelation be abused? What is Gohan going to do? Where was Videl at? Who was the man Taren hired?(Though I think you all might have a good idea who the final boss might be) You'll find out soon enough.


	6. The Challenge lemon(sorta)

Chapter 6

Gohan was transported through the halls of Vegetas castle down to the dungeon where he was placed in his cell. Normally he would have been chained to the wall, but the guards were nervous and wary. After all his father did have the power to kill Frieza and his family. And all they know is he's a skilled Gladiator. So instead of the normal knock and drag routine through the corridors of the castle they walked him down, and he went without much argument.

As they reached his cell, one guard opened it as another undid his cuffs. He walked in and they closed it. His mind full of questions and confusion Gohan did the one thing he could do… train. He went into training. Push ups and sit ups and energy manipulation, with meditation at the end. He just continued on. Only this time in his meditation he would focus on trying to remember his father.

The thing that bothered him for so long, is how he couldn't remember his father, especially when Gohan was around during his death. So he focused, and meditated hard on the subject. In his solitude Gohan would have flashbacks of only one battle. Every time he thought of it, the images, and silhouettes became clearer. He could tell it was Vegeta and Kakarot fighting.

What he was trying to figure out is what happens at the end. It ends with Vegeta attacking his father and then nothing. It blacks out and Gohan is left still frustrated. This is how the last week and a half have been for him. He was in the middle of meditation when his cell was opened.

"Get up." Vegetas voice commanded. Gohan opened his eyes and stood up. "It changes nothing, you know? Being the child of that fool."

"You think I expect something. I don't know the man. The only thing I gain from this is some closure on where I come from." Gohan said apathetically.

"Good. I'm just letting you know you will gain nothing from this new knowledge." He turns to leave, "You know-" He chuckles, "I had always hoped I could get the chance to return the favor to you that you bestowed on me when you affected my pride… And now… You're my slave." He starts to laugh.

He leaves the cell open as two guards await him. He walks out and then put links on him as they lead him back to the grounds.

Vegeta is in a storm as he heads back to his chambers, his cape flowing behind him. He gets back to his room and Bulma is waiting for him. "What are you going to do with him?"

Vegeta removes his cape, and armor as he places them on manikins. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" she asked surprised.

"I mean nothing. He may be the son of this planets savior, and my greatest rival, but he gets no special treatment. If anything I'll make his training harder, and more vicious." He said not looking at her.

"You can't do that Vegeta. That boy-" She starts.

He raises his hand to silence her, "You never tell me what I can and can't do. If I so wish it, I would kill him. But as it is, he is more useful to me alive than dead, and I want to see what he is capable of."

"But Vegeta I-"

"Silence! I am the king need I remind you!" he yelled at her.

She got right back in his face, "And I am your queen! Need I remind you!"

There was a tense moment between them in silence. They stared each other down. "Guard!" Vegeta yelled.

A slim guard walked in, "Yes sire?"

"Keep that door closed. No one is allowed in for the next hour." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" The guard said as he closed the door.

As it closes Vegeta immediately grabs up Bulma and tosses her on their bed. He lays over her and starts to kiss her furiously as he attempts to remove her clothes.

Bulma fights him back ,"Oh no you don't!" She tries to push him off, but to no avail.

He chuckles, "You can't fight this." He whispers in her ear as he starts to suck on her neck moving down her body.

She tries to hold her composure, but inside she wanted it just as bad. "No… You- I- Fine! You win you asshole." She said as he ended up between her legs.

He raises his hand up her thigh and finding her waistband flings nearly rips them off. She is bare before him and he places his mouth over her womanhood. She moans in pleasure as he licks her clit, making her back arch slightly.

He raises his hand and starts to massage her breast as she grabs his hand and head. He stays down on her for only a minute longer before raising up and sliding her to him. He looks down at her and sees the lust in her eyes. He smirks as he removes his pants and reveals his throbbing member. He places himself at her entrance and goes in.

She gasps in delight as he starts to build a rhythm. She digs her nails into his back the further they go. She growls at him and he smirks. He covers her mouth with a kiss as she moans. He gets close and starts to breathe heavily. She joins him feeling the pleasure build in her as they climax.

She breathes out and chuckles happily as Vegeta shakes off the exhaustion. He rolls over and lays there. She rolls over and hugs him. "He still gets no special treatment." He rolls off the bed and heads to his bathroom as Bulma just looks at the now closed door.

She grits her teeth, "You're such an asshole!" Then she rolls over and sighs a heavy sigh.

The guards had lead Gohan to the training grounds as he walked through the doorway. The gladiators were all outside of Bardocks quarters trying to listen in. Gohan slowly walks over to them.

He puts his ear close and hears a yelling match going on between Bardock and Piccolo. A large hand claps down on Gohans shoulder.

"You're free!" It was Saren.

This caught everyone's attention. "Yes… I am. What's going on?"

"Well apparently finding out you were Bardocks long lost grandson didn't sit well with the old general. So he was pretty heated. And from what we could tell he already had a suspicion that you were. This only added fuel to the fire, and we are surprised that they haven't broken out into a fight, though we heavily expect it." Saren explained.

"Well too bad!" Piccolo's voice chimed in. "Gohan… Your grandfather would like to speak to you." He moved out of the way and allowed Gohan in. Then he looked at the gladiators, "That's enough! Get back to training!"

They somewhat scrambled and got back into the flow. Gohan walked into Bardocks hut and saw the old Saiyan sitting at his table. "Sit." He commanded.

Gohan did, and looked at his newly realized grandfather. "Yes sir?"

Bardock lifted a dark drink from under the table with two glasses and poured Gohan one, "Drink. This will only take a second." Gohan took his cup and sipped on the sour drink, "I may look like a heartless son of a bitch, but I was hurt greatly that day." He took a drink, "That day when my strongest child died and his son vanished." Gohan sipped, "It made me happy the day your teacher walked into this place. Because it told me you were my last living relative. You will keep our family alive."

Gohan scoffed, "Yeah right. I'm a bastard half breed gladiator. The only mating I have a chance at is with a whore. I mean I can get someone pregnant as many times as I want but then that child becomes a bastard and the cycle continues."

"But you're not just any bastard. You're the bastard of our planets greatest hero. My son. Your father. Take pride in that boy." Bardock said annoyed by his apathetic approach.

"I would. But I don't know him. I don't know you. Grandfather or not, like me, we're nothing special. We're still here. In this shit life, fighting for peoples entertainment. Being related to the planets savior has done nothing for us grandpa. So I will not take pride in being the son of Kakarot till it does something for me. By all means, take pride in the fact that your stock has lead to something powerful, but don't expect me too." He downed his drink and coughed, "I have to prepare for this evenings battles. Thanks for the drink."

He got up and left. Bardock could do nothing but scowl. As Gohan walked out into the yard to see the training commence he started to stretch and prepare.

Bardock walked out and to his grouping and began to coach them. Piccolo walked over to Gohan, "You alright kid?"

"I'm fine. I would be better if I was better prepared. But whatever. Let's forget and move on like nothing has changed." Gohan said as he started to do pushups

Piccolo nodded and started to push his new recruits. They now know how Gohan felt after all them years of training. And after six hours they were moved to the large courtyard where a special ring was placed as they stood in its center and awaited the King who had a chair brought out for him to sit on.

"Well this looks like it should be quite fun. Keep in mind… The winners of each battle will be the ones going to the blood moon games in one month, as well as be the honored trophies at Videls coming of age celebration. So fight hard and be rewarded." Vegeta says as he sits onto his chair.

They all respectfully bow as Piccolo and Bardock walk off and stand in their respective sidelines.

"Luka!" Bardock called. "Farq!" Piccolo yelled.

The other gladiators left the stage as the two stared each other down. They nodded to each other as they moved into their fighting stance. Luka with his hands alternating up and down and Farq with both hands at an upper guard.

"Fight!" Vegeta called.

They lunged at each other trading blows and defending against each other. With Luka being of a larger status he had the edge of being a heavier hitter and he threw one solid punch through Farqs defense causing him to slide against the ground. He stops himself and throws a quick blast at Luka he slaps it away like a beach ball, but is met with a sharp upper cut that flips him backward, but he retaliates by throwing a double kick to Farqs chest sending him flying from the ring.

Bardock smirked as he looked at a stern Piccolo. Vegeta looked at him, "Well Namek. Let's hope your boys put up a better fight yes?" Piccolo looks at him, "Next." He commanded.

Over the next four fights, Piccolo had only one fighter win. That was Saren as he took on a Saiyan named Thatch. Saren was already a decent fighter but with Piccolos training it almost seemed as if it was too easy for Saren. He celebrated as he jumped from the stage. Runt, Niko and Menka were out by knock out.

"Well that was fun! Who know Gohan, maybe I'll beat you one day huh?" He said.

"How do you know you can't beat me now?" Gohan asked.

"Because… You're the only half breed to ever survive a serious punch like what Vegeta gave you those couple weeks back." He said smacking his arm.

Gohan shrugged and turned his attention back to the ring. Vegeta called for a team match.

"Bora! Gento! You're up." Bardock called.

"Chro! Caro! Get up there." Piccolo ordered.

Chro and Caro fought each other to get on the stage as Bora and Gento shook their heads at them.

After finally coming to terms they walked to the center, "OK I'll take Gento on the right." Caro said.

"No he's my size, I'll take him." Chro said.

"Fuck that! You always get the bigger guy!" Caro complained.

"Yeah cause I'm older!" Chro looked at him.

They started to scuffle and argue as Gento and Bora look at each other. "Do you think we oughta do something?" Gento asked in an overly deep voice.

"I don't know… Maybe they'll fight each other. Nah we'll just knock them out quckly." Bora decided.

Gento nodded as they disappeared and reappeared behind them, but instead of bringing their fists down on Chro and Caro, they met with their fists as the brothers knocked out their opponents. It was a moment of shock to everyone as the two looked surprised themselves. Then Caro jumped in the air. "Ha! Fuck you! I told you I could take him!" He yelled at his brother.

"Dammit!" Chro yelled.

"Get down from there now!" Piccolo commanded.

They jumped and did as commanded. The last couple of battles were in Piccolos favor as Trank and Bola succeeded in their fights. Now it was down to Gohan. He was paired to fight a Saiyan named Novak. This Saiyan was similar to his height. But that was his only trait. He was a champion fighter kept in the dark, but he was brash and cocky. And now he was excited, because here was his chance to take on the son of Kakarot and grandson to Bardock.

He was jumping in place throwing fast punches and kicks to show off. Gohan was stretching his neck and body.

"This is the final fight. I want this last one to be one to the death." Vegeta commanded.

"What?!" Piccolo responded.

"You heard me. To the death. Prove to me your worth." Vegeta said pointing his words at Gohan.

Novak didn't hear that, "Yes sire! Are you ready half breed?"

Gohan turned his attention to Vegeta and kept his eyes on him.

"Begin." Vegeta said.

Novak flung himself at Gohan with a punch but Gohan moved his head back, as he brought his hand to Novaks face. Novak caught it and using his foot dropped Gohan to the floor. He swung his punch into Gohans face but Gohan once again moved as Novaks fist went into the ground. Gohan reached up and cupped his hand behind Novaks head and planted his fist into Novaks cheek sending him off to the side.

Blood trickles from Novaks mouth. He smirks at Gohan and licks it off. "Is that it? I expected more."

Gohan stands straight and shakes his head, "I don't want to kill you to quickly."

"Big words from a-" Novak began but was stopped when Gohans fist found its way deep into his gut.

"Half breed? I know what I am.?" He slowly twisted his fist out of Novaks gut as the Saiyan dropped to the ground. "You know… As prideful as we Saiyans are… Most of you talk to much." Gohan said as he walked around to Novaks front.

Novak started to laugh, "What is this? Are you really taunting me? Not killing me was your biggest mistake." Then with an ever growing growl Novak roared as his power soared and he seemed to gain a bit of mass. He stood rejuvenated. "No you will die halfa!"

He launched himself at an apathetically surprised Gohan. He brought his hand down making Gohan block, right before Novak kicked him hard in the rib knocking the breath out of Gohan. He hit the ground, Novak immediately on top of him and raising him up by his hair, "Before you die, answer me this… How does it feel to fail to live up to your fathers name?"

Gohan started to chuckle, "I only recently found out about it. There's nothing more I care less about than my fathers name. But before I die, I'd like to ask you something?"

This got a hearty laugh from Novak, "A dying request, I like it! What is it?"

"Have you ever felt fear?" Gohan asked as Novaks laughter stopped.

"I'm bored with you, time to die." Novak lifted Gohan and with power flowing to his hand chopped across at Gohans neck, but it was blocked. "What?!"

Then like Novak, Gohan started with a low growl and then exploded into a scream, blowing Novak back from him. It was a loud scream, and Gohans bluish aura, transitioned into a yellow tint as his power grew. Novak looked at him. His hair was more spiky, his eyes were going back and forth from black to teal, but his hair stayed black.

Novak shook off this overwhelming sense of power, and stood back up. "Come on! You still can'-"

He was hushed as once again, but instead of a fist in his gut, it was through his body. Gohans fist was through his body. Novak was stuck staring into Gohans ever changing eyes as his power fluctuated, "I told you… You talk to much." He removed his hand from Novaks body, and turned away as Novak slumped over, and reduced it size.

Gohan powered down and breathed out his exhaustion. He looked at the king, and bowed.

Vegeta returned the favor, and Gohan left the stage. The crowd of gladiators were silent and moved from Gohan as he walked up to Piccolo. "You did good kid." Then Piccolo looked back to his group, "Alright! Get back to the grounds!"

"Halt!" Vegetas voice came. "I want all victors to present themselves on the stage. The rest of you can go. Bardock and you Namek, stay as well."

Everyone except Piccolo nodded and did as told. Gohan, Chro, Caro, Saren, and Luka all joined on stage as the other Saiyans Trank, Bola, Wampa, Zak, and Nit also appeared on stage.

Vegeta got up to address them, "You all have proven your worth among my gladiators. This makes you my A team for next months games. But it also means that at Videls coming of age celebration you will be shown as trophies. Honored guests if you will. So congratulations, you will all get specialized armor for the festivities. So in the mean time, relax. Go have some fun. Eat, drink and fuck till you can't stand, but in two days I expect well mannered and clean appearances." Vegeta commanded. Everyone bowed in respect, "Half breed!" Gohan looked up, "Walk with me." Vegeta turned towards the gardens and Gohan ran to catch up to him.

Here's 6. I hope you like it. Sorry on the delay. School and such. Seven is in production.


	7. The Second Chance

Gladiator 7

Gohan caught up to Vegeta, "Yes sire."

"I believe you are to call me something else." Vegeta reminded him.

Gohan sighed, "Yes, master?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Tell me boy, how long have you been able to do that?"

"Do what?" Gohan asked.

"Do not be coy with me! That power, the transformation, how long have you been able to do that?" Vegeta asked as they continued through the gardens, until they came across the fountain.

"Since I was a child I think. It only comes in bursts, and only if I let myself lose control." Gohan explained.

"Lose control? You mean to tell me you hold yourself back, to contain your power?" Vegeta asked almost amused.

"Yes. I've ever only lost full control once, and I don't know what happened." Gohan explained.

"I'll tell you. You wounded my pride and my body, as I was about to kill your fool of a father." Vegeta explained.

"Oh." Gohan replied.

"Oh?"

"I do remember that. Recently… Being in this place, something has been connecting me to lost memories and past events. Recently I remember something about you and my fathers battle, and it ends when I fly at you." Gohan said.

"You did. Into my face, in front of all my subjects. They laughed at me, and it damaged my pride." Vegeta reminisced, "Then you were hidden from me and my father. We don't know how, but for an entire 15 years you were kept silent."

"And now I'm your slave." Gohan repeated.

This got another chuckle from Vegeta, "Yes. That you are."

"I take it you didn't ask me to walk with you to go on a journey down memory lane?"

"No. I want to ask you to watch back over Videl for the time being." Vegeta replied.

"OK." Was Gohans only response.

"Good. Now I'm trusting you to not sleep with her again. Can you handle that?" Vegeta asked confronting Gohan.

"Yes." Gohan replied.

"Good. Now go. Videl has been annoying me to see you. She'll be glad." Vegeta said continuing in the direction he was going.

Gohan nodded his head and left. He shortly arrived at Videls room and the guard outside the door nearly flinched. "Don't worry. Just open the door." Gohan said.

He walked in and Videl was walking out of her bathroom wearing a lose fitted robe, that was open. She turned bare as can be. "Gohan!" She closed up and walked over to him. He had his hands over his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not staring at your body." He replied.

She laughed, "Why? It's not like you've never seen it before. You have touched it."

"Yes, but in order not to touch it again, I will not look at it. Besides, I'm going to bed." He said walking over to his cot.

"What? It's still light out." Videl told him confused, "And you're covered in blood. Go clean up." She commanded.

He stopped and saw she was right. "OK. But no tricks."

"Hey. We started over remember. No more sexual business." She said in a salute. He pointed at her openness, "It's just a body Gohan. Now go."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he went into her bathroom.

No more than 10 minutes later he was out and clean. He saw there was new cloth for him to wear. From the outside, Videl hollered, "I burned your old ones. These are newer and more comfortable."

"Uh… thank you. Your highness." Gohan said putting on the clothing. He stepped out.

"See… Isn't that better?" She asked him as she was brushing her hair.

"I guess. No promises that I'll keep it clean." He said heading to his bed.

"I wouldn't care if you did. Besides, you're not going to the next two days anyways. I know about Vegetas little battle royale he had you participate in. You won, so obviously you get the day off, and you get to spend it with me. " She said quite content.

He chuckled, "Oh goody."

His sarcastic answer got a brush thrown at his head, "Gah! Why are you gladiators such asses?"

"I think you mean Saiyans." He said covering up.

She turned off her lights and went to her bed, "Speaking of Saiyans… Are you really?"

"Really what?" He asked closing his eyes.

"The son of Kakarot?" She asked.

"It appears so. But nothing has changed from it, so what's the difference. I'm still me. Still Gohan, bastard half breed." He said apathetically.

"You should have more pride in it than that." She said sitting up.

He exhaled deeply, "Like I told Bardock… Until it does something for me… I could give a single fuck less about it. Don't get me wrong… I'm glad to finally know where I came from… But so far, as it's done for me is give me a sense of closure. I care not for the man, for he died before I knew him. "

"But he must have cared for you." She said kind of sad at his words.

"Oh, I'm sure he did. When I have a child, I will care for it. But that does not change the fact that I don't know him. But…" Her head perked up, "I do feel the pull of wanting to. But enough of this princess. Let's go to sleep. I'm sure you have a full day of talking and stuff to do." He said as he rolled over and immediately went to sleep.

She huffed, "Fine. Ass!" Then she went to sleep.

The night crept on. Silent, and still. But once again Videls window had opened. Slowly and with the tiniest creak, and feet slowly crept over to Videls bed. This as a small figure. Silhouetted by the moon light. They get to Videls bed and crawl onto it. And object is raised and then the small person is lifted from the bed by their foot.

"Hey! Put me down!" The voice yells as Gohan holds them upside down.

Videl gets up, runs over to the lights and reveals the person to be Trunks, "Trunks! What the hell are you doing!" Videl flips.

"Well before your goon, snatched me up I was going to play a prank on you… But that's all for nothing now! As your Prince, I command you to put me down!" Trunks demanded.

"Very well." Then Gohan dropped the small prince.

"Ow! What is your deal!" He got in his face, "Don't you know what I could do to you?" He threatened.

"Do you know what I can do to you?" Gohan asked with a smirk.

"Insolence! I'll make sure my father knows about your arrogance!" He continued.

Gohan looked at him with a raised brow, "Your father put me here to protect your sister."

"Step!" Trunks stated.

"Step-sister. So what do you think he'll say when you run to him telling him that you were stopped, by her protector, from playing a prank on her?" Gohan asked.

Trunks laughs, "Ha! I wouldn't tell him."

"Well then how would you explain you being here?" Gohan continued.

"I would say I was stopping by to say hi, and that you attacked me." Trunks defended.

"At this hour? Young prince, I think your father would be rather upset to hear that you were running around at this time of night. Not to mention Videl has been here to witness the whole thing." Gohan smirked. Trunks couldn't come back, "So let's do this… You go back to bed… and we'll never talk of this again. Deal?"

With a long groan Trunks nodded, "Fine!" Then he flew out the window.

As he did a guard burst in, "Where's the trouble! Is It him?" The guard held his spear up to Gohan.

"No. It was a false alarm. Good night captain." Videl said shooing him out the door. "That little… He's lucky he's half Saiyan."

"Why?" Gohan asked as he closed the window and laid back down.

"Well because I can't fight him. I'm good at combat, but not strong enough to take on even a first class." She said turning off the lights and going to bed.

"Well then tomorrow we change that." Gohan said rolling over.

"Really? How?" She asked.

"Good night princess." Gohan said groggily. He rolled back over and went to sleep.

Videl knew she couldn't fight it, so she got back in bed and went right back to sleep. And as if she had closed her eyes for but a moment she found herself awake looking at Gohan nudging her.

"Get up princess." He said gently.

She slapped at his hand, "No… It's too early… Wake me in two hours… or twelve… let's do twelve." She said as she grabbed her comforter and hid herself.

Gohan walked to the foot of her bed and grabbed her blanket and ripped it from her, "Not an option. If you want to be strong enough to fight Trunks, we need to start now." He said, "Now get up."

He walked over to her door, and leaned on it, "You know… It's very rude to wake a princess up from her beauty sleep. She can get real ugly you know?" She said as she practically slumped to her dresser and got undressed. Gohan once again covered his eyes, and soon Videl was dressed her her training gear.

She looks out her window, "Uh, Gohan… What time is it?"

"It's 4:30 AM." He said leading her out her room.

"4:30! Why the hell did you wake me up one hour from when Trunks broke in?" She asked absolutely livid.

"This is when gladiators are up training." He said leading her down the halls.

"Well I am not a gladiator!" She yelled stopping.

"It matters not. You want to be strong, so strong I will help you obtain. Now where are the training grounds for the royal family?" Gohan asked.

"This way." She said pushing past him. In a matter of moments they were in a metallic room. Nothing much to it. Just a room, very few weights, and some reinforce heavy bags.

"What is this place?" Gohan asked looking around as Videl removed his links.

"It's the gravity chamber. Bulma built it for the days when she wanted to return to Earths gravity. Vegeta found it intriguing and asked if she could rig it for him. She did… now it goes up to 50 times this planets gravity. Or 500 times earth. I can only handle 2 times this gravity." She explained allowing him to check it out as she stretched.

He rubbed his hand along the wall. "What is the max Trunks can handle?"

"Uh… I think 5… Maybe 6." She thought.

"Good. We'll get you up to seven. Turn it on and let's get started." He said not knowing what he was asking.

"But… Have you ever trained in these conditions?" She asked him walking over to the panel.

"No but It can't be as bad as all that." Gohan said popping and stretching himself.

"OK. Hold on." She said boosting the gravity to two. He barely flinched, but slowly brought his arms up and down. He was feeling it out. "See… Not that… Easy… is it…?" She asked slowly walking to him.

"It's fine. I just need a second." He said as he took off in a jog around the room. He ran up to her, "OK done. I'm used to it."

"B-But how… You've never-"

"I'm a half breed and a gladiator remember. Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger. So this is quickly nothing. But for you… How long have you been using this room?" He asked.

"Three years." She said.

"Well it's time to step it up. Come on. Let's jog. From what I can tell you only move in small amounts and while that's all well and fine, your body isn't used to using itself. So let's use it." He said walking quickly around the room Videl struggling to follow him.

"Hold on… I can't… Go that fast." She said pushing herself.

"Well then you'll have to try a bit harder. I'm walking." He said taunting her. "I tell you what… If you can grab my tail we'll stop, but only if you can grab my tail on my rules. No flying."

"I couldn't fly if I wanted to right now." She said struggling bad.

He clicked his tongue, "Three years and you've not once tried running around this room?"

"Three years till I was able to move up to two times ass!" She yelled getting very mad and winded.

"Oh… well keep up!" He commanded and slightly picked up the pace.

Hours go by, and Videl has nearly bit it as she crawls to catch Gohan. He shakes his head, "Come on Princess."

"Fuck… You…" She said as she laid flat on the ground.

"Did that, what's next?" Gohan teased.

She chuckled, "So you have a sense of humor… And what happened to not bringing it up again?"

"You did, I just played into it." He laughed.

Then the room shut down and gravity returned to normal. They looked at the door as it opened. Vegeta stepped in, "So this is why you weren't at breakfast. Half breed… What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"My apologies, I was helping Videl to train her body more for the gravity." Gohan said.

"She is a princess… Not a warrior. There's no need for her to train like this." Vegeta said unamused.

"But if she is not, won't that make her a target?" Gohan defended.

"That is why you're here. And why she will have chosen a strong mate." Vegeta nearly snapped.

Gohan could say nothing else but bow, "Forgive me master."

Videl could hear the spite on the last word, "Vegeta! Don't be upset with him, it was my fault."

"Oh?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms.

"Trunks came into my room last night to play a trick on me while I was sleeping. Gohan stopped him, and I was telling him I wish I was as strong as Trunks. So he offered to train me while we wait on tomorrows ceremony." Videl revealed.

Vegeta looked at Gohan, then back at her. "You need not worry about such things. You are string enough to live on this planet and bear Saiyan children. Anything else is unnecessary." Vegeta said killing the mood, "Go get your food and prepared. Me and your guard need to have a word… again."

Videl knew better than to speak against Vegeta. She got up and left. Vegeta and Gohan were alone once more.

"Your highness… I know-"

"You are not here to be a trainer, a lover, a toy, a friend, or counselor… You are here to protect her. Any training Videl needs has been given. She trains on her own at her own pace." Vegeta explained.

"But what if-"

"No!" vegeta silenced him. "I have trusted you to once again watch my adopted daughter… The first time you fucked her… Now I'm sensing that there might be more than physical attraction between you. I warn you, do not bond with her. Keep it out of your mind or I will reunite you with your father much sooner than expected."Now go… But keep your distance." Vegeta said nothing more as he moved away from Gohan.

Gohan nodded and left. He was frustrated. He walked out the room and nearly ran over Bulma. "My apologies. I was not paying attention." He said quickly.

"It's quite alright." She said with a giant smile. "So where were you headed to?"

"To the dining hall. I was given a return to duty on protecting Videl." Gohan replied.

"Oh, well that's where I was headed… So you were in the gravity room huh?" She asked as they walked together.

"Yes ma'am. It's a wonderful room. I can see why his majesty has kept it hidden." He complimented.

"It was fun to build." They continue down a corridor, "And here we are, you must be hungry. I bet you've never had a royal meal before?" She enticed.

"I am, and no. I haven't." He admitted as they walked through the dining hall doors. In the center was a ridiculously long table, with at least 20 chairs, and at the head a large and massive chair for where Vegeta would sit. In his place however was Videl who was going to town on her food.

"You know if you don't slow down, you'll choke." Bulma said as she sat next to her.

Videl gulped down her food, "Yes Bulma." Gohan stood in between the two and waited. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting." He replied.

"On what?" Videl asked. "Oh! To eat? Gohan, sit down and eat. You don't need to wait on permission."

"Actually being in my class, I do." He informed her.

"Sit down Gohan. Please." Bulma chimed in.

He did as asked, and was handed a plate with food on it. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Shida said.

"Thank you Shida. Why don't you join us as well?" Bulma asked.

"Yes your highness." Shida replied.

Hey guys, it's me… Chrocaro. Sorry about, you know… not updating for like 3 months. So here is the long worked on 7, hope you like it. *smiley face*


	8. The Technique

Gladiator 8

A few hours go by as Videl and Gohan go for a walk through the gardens after they eat. "So what did you and Vegeta talk about?"

They come to the large fountain and Videl sits on the edge and touches the water. "He gave me limitations to what I can do as your guardian."

"Oh. Like what?" Videl asked.

"No training, counseling, being your friend, talking to you, or anything that involves me interacting with you. So far, I think I've broken all of those rules." Gohan replied.

"Hahaha, Vegeta is so dumb sometimes." She laughed as she stood up. "Come on. I wanna show you something?" She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him, but as he stayed still she jolted into place. "What!"

"We can't make physical contact." He said apathetically.

"Dammit. Gohan come!" She commanded.

"I am not a dog." He said knowing it frustrated her.

"Gohan, I'm giving you an order, come with me!" She commanded once more.

He laughed, "Yes your highness."

He followed her as they walked deeper into the maze that was the garden. They came to another clearing, but instead of another fountain, or a wall of brush it was a wide field. "Finally! We're out!"

"Out of what?" Gohan asked.

"The watchful eye of Vegeta." She answered.

Gohan looked surprised, "What? No, we need to go back."

"Gohan. Stopped being such a pussy." Videl called him out.

"Your highness, I don't think you understand, I have crossed the king two to three times. I'm afraid that if I continue to do so I will die. So let's go back." He turned and started to head back.

"Oh Gohan…" She called in songbird. He exhaled and looked at her, "Why don't you fly me home?"

She taunted him. "Videl-" He took a step towards her as she stepped back.

"Uh-uh. It won't be that easy." She keeps walking back.

Gohan is getting frustrated at her, "Your highness. Please."

"Mmmmmmmm no." She laughs.

He speeds up and grabs her hand. "Videl, please." She kisses him. He pulls back stunned, "We talked about this."

"Yes… In the castle. We are outside. Far from anyone and free to make our own decision." She tried to kiss him again, but he moved his face, "Dammit Gohan!"

"What! You know what happens tomorrow! And-" He started but she silenced him with her finger.

"I know what happens tomorrow. I pick myself a mate. I don't get to be bonded to someone I get tied to someone. Someone I have to sleep with and give children to. Someone who automatically joins the royal family and I just have to love. I get no real choice, so let me have fun." She said pulling his face to hers but dealing with his resistance.

"Videl… We can't… I-"

"No! Fuck the code, the rules, your Saiyan pride bullshit! You're half human remember, let him have the fun." She said rubbing his chest.

"I… Videl…" He sounded hesitant.

"What are you so afraid of? I can't get pregnant from you. Your Saiyan side prevents that until the full moon is up. Just… Play with me. Here and now." She sucked on his neck lightly and started to kiss his chin to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled. "That's it Gohan. Let it loose."

The next thing she knows is they are high in the air and headed back towards the castle, and at the balcony attached to her room. He let go of her and then pushed her back in side. After she was in, he stepped back out and closed the doors, holding them closed as she tried to push them open.

"Gohan! What are you doing!" she yelled.

"I'm saving my life, and your family's face. So go cool off. Take a nap, do something. But leave me be." He said in a powerful tone.

She growled, "Fine!" She turned around and walked towards her bathroom.

Gohan lowered his head and sighed, "I should have just died. It would have been so much easier than this."

The rest of the day and through the night was silent between Gohan and Videl. When summoned for dinner they stayed separate. Vegeta was totally fine with this, but Bulma was confused.

"OK! That's it, what happened?" Bulma spoke out.

"I'm sorry?" Videl replied.

"You two, what happened?" She asked again.

Vegeta watched on with great interest. "Nothing. Everything's fine." Videl answered.

"I know what that means. Gohan, what happened?" She knew he would answer.

"Yes half breed, what did happen?" Vegeta asked giving him a serious look.

Gohan looked at the three of them. Bulma with a relaxed expression, Vegeta with a look that said he didn't want to be annoyed, and Videl almost shaking her head. Gohan was being torn, but was bound by his honor, "Me and Videl… had a fight."

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked.

Gohan began to answer when Videl stood up, "Gohan said something unruly about my training and we got into an argument, and we just got into it."

"Boy! You may be a skilled warrior but she is royal. You need to apologize." Vegeta chimed in to everyone's surprise.

"Yes sire. I'm sincerely sorry for what I said your highness. If I may, I'll return to the room." He got up and left.

"That wasn't so hard. Geez you made it seem like you two were going at it." Bulma said.

"What? No! That lesson was already learned." Videl chuckled nervously. "I'm tired. Good night. See you in the morning!" she said running off.

When she got back to the room she leaned against the door. "Whew! Gohan that was close. Good thing I'm a good- Gohan?"

He was fast asleep on his cot.

"I don't believe it." She exhales but accepts the situation as she prepares for bed.

The next morning arrives, but Gohan is not up first like usual. And instead of a stoic, apathetic look that he normally wears, Gohan's face is twisting and twitching. He almost looks scared. He tosses a bit, and then bares his teeth as Gohans power starts to flare.

Videl is awake as the wind and warmth of his power awakens her. Getting up from her bed cautiously, Videl slowly walks over to Gohan. "Gohan…" She calls out. "Gohan, wake up." Videl is not sure how she can handle this situation. She's never had the displeasure of waking a disturbed Saiyan.

Inch by inch Videl closes the gap as she reaches for Gohan. Her hand falls on his shoulder and in a flash Videl found herself staring into the raging eyes of Gohan who had her pinned under him with one hand on her throat and the other hand in the air with a golden light that had flashes of purple lightning coming off of it.

"G-Goh- Gohan..!" She tried yelling out to him, but to no avail. Then like someone flipped a switch Gohan shook his head and he realized what he was doing. He released Videl as she gasped.

"Videl… I'm sorry! I don't-" Gohan began before she faced him, anger and fear illuminating from her violet eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Videl screamed finding her voice. "Were you trying to kill me?" Videl rubbed her throat area, "You better hope this doesn't bruise."

Gohan moved away from her, "I'm sorry. I was in a deep sleep."

"Well no shit! What was that? A nightmare?" Videl asked walking to her dresser.

"In a sense… I keep having these visions and dreams of past events. But this one was different. I'm not sure if it was a dream or a vision…" Gohan replied staying back from her.

Videl brushed her hair and looked at him, "So what the fuck happened?" she asked still quite angry with him.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a dream." Gohan said trying to shake it off.

Videl scoffed at him, and put her brush down, "Um no, it most certainly was not! I touched you, and like you were being attacked you immediately reacted and almost killed me. So I'll ask once more… What, the fuck, happened?"

Gohan looked at the ground and sighed, "I failed to protect you. From a faceless agent. And I couldn't win. That's what happened." He looked away from her, almost ashamed at admitting such a thing.

Videl laughs, "You lost in a dream? Gohan… Go stand in the corner." She commanded.

"What?" Gohan asked her.

"Go!" Videl pointed to the corner near his cot, "And I want your nose touching the inside." Unable to really say anything he does, not sure why Videl asked him to do so. "You can come out after I get finished dressing. Which you know… Could be like an hour. So have fun." Videl grabbed some fresh undergarments and went into her bathroom locking the door. Gohan stayed put and decided while he had the free time that he would meditate.

After a half an hour Videls room opens and Shida walks through. She stares at Gohan who has not moved in that time, "What in the world are you doing half breed?"

"At Videls command I'm standing in this corner." Gohan responded not looking at her.

"Well by the kings order, you are relieved from that… oddity, and have been summoned to the throne room. Some come on." Shida commanded herself.

Gohan hesitated but did as asked, looking at Videls bathroom door just to be sure she was OK. He threw his senses in there and she was standing at her mirror. As soon as he stepped out, his links were slapped on, "Oh damn. These again…"

"Yes, these again. All good things come to an end, good bastard." Shida taunted him as she led him to the throne room. They walk through the large doors into the mighty hall. Banners hung from the high ceilings and the aisle had a royal purple rug, with gold trim lining it that ran up to the throne itself. There in the center of the room, at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne were the other winners. Luka, Saren, Chro, Caro, Trank, Bola, Nit, Wampa, and Zak looked at Gohan as he joined them in the center.

Next to the throne were Bardock and Piccolo. They stood waiting and soon Vegeta appeared from behind the throne before sitting in it.

"Welcome gladiators. As you know tonight is Videls coming of age celebration. Tonight she is the night she chooses a mate of her own who, if need be will take my place as king if something should happen to both me or Trunks. You, have proven yourselves worthy to be presented as the prized gladiators of my team and will be shown off tonight. We have clothes for you all to wear." Vegeta snaps his fingers as 10 servants appear.

Gohan with the rest of the group are handed clothes. "These are armored spandex with heavy tunics attached. And because you were trained by two different teachers, those of you taught by Piccolo will wear green tunics. Bardocks group will wear red." Vegeta continued. "But in order for you to noticed as team mates you will each have the royal insignia branded on the belts you have. These are your clothes for tonight as well as your armor for the upcoming Blood Moon games."

Gohan looked at his clothes and slightly scrunched his face up, but returned it to normal remembering he still had to show respect. Vegeta was finishing up, "Now go. I will summon you back in two hours." Vegeta stands as everyone bows. He leaves the room and the gladiators begin heading out.

Luka is chuckling at Gohan, "Green eh? That is an interesting color isn't it?" He poked fun at Saren and Gohan.

"Shut your face Luka! Or I'll shut it for you!" Saren shot back.

"Oh settle down you sissy. I'm only joking. After all puke green is a wonderful color. I'm sure people will be dying to stand next to you." He laughs as Saren kicks at him.

"It's only a color, besides, I'm sure life will go on. Let's just hope that a blast burns these in the ring." Gohan chimed in.

"The chosen one speaks! Finally. We thought the young princess had taken your tongue too!" Luka laughs, "Ah but how's your day…s… Been? You been uh…" Luka closes in to Gohan, "Busy on it yeah?" He winks at Gohan.

"No. We decided to not because of tonight's events. So we've been more or less body guard and employer." Gohan replied.

"Ah well that's no fun, but in case you were wondering-" Luka was prepping.

"I really wasn't." Gohan tried getting out.

"I've slept with nine whores, and drank so much wine that without the help of energy and a good sparring match, I probably would have believed you to be some sort of hallucination." Luka smiled.

"Yeah and you're full of diseases." Saren chimed in.

"Of course not! I'm clean as a whistle. I covered it when I could." Luka stated.

Just then Videl came walking down from the hallway. "Gohan!" She walked over to them as Saren and Luka bowed with a quick 'Majesty.' "Gohan where have you been?"

Gohan lifted his new attire. "Getting a new wardrobe."

"Oh! This changes my plans! Well let's go see you in it." Videl said more excited than him. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the halls back to her room. She practically flung him into the middle of the room as she took his links off.

"What were your original plans?" He asked not wanting to change just yet.

"It wasn't important enough for me to remember. Change!" She commanded.

He looked at her funny, the looked for the time, "It has only been an hour tops since I woke up. Within that time, I attacked you, pissed you off and now… You're just like this?" He was uneasy.

"Oh that, yes, well I figure there's no need to stay angry at you. So problem solved." She sat back on her bed and waited.

Gohan sighed, "Fine." He started to undress, and redress. First was the black spandex. It was comfortable to Gohans surprise considering it was also supposed to be armor. Then the green Tunic with the white belt. After he finished he twisted around a bit for Videl.

Videl rubbed her chin, "There's something missing… Oh! I got it!" Videl gets up from her bed and runs to a nightstand on the other side of the room. She starts to search through its drawers. "Aha! There they are." Gohan peers over to her, and Videl unveils a pair of white gloves. "Ta-Da! Here you are!"

Gohan takes the gloves from her, "Um, thank you." He puts them on, and realizes they are a perfect fit, with a nice weight to them. "Where did you get these? They fit me great."

"I stole them from Vegeta. When I was first adopted." Videl answered.

Gohan looked uneasy, "Uh…"

"Don't worry. He has literally a billion pairs of white gloves. Some even heavier than those. I took these because I hated Vegeta. Now, not so much." Videl explained with a smile.

Gohan lifted his hands and grinned, "Thank you Videl. If there was only some way to repay you I would."

"There is one thing you can do." Videl told him. He looked at her, "Wear them. In all your battles, and promise not to lose them. Ok?"

He smiled nicely, "Thank you Videl."

Videl noticed Gohans smile, "You know. You look more human when you smile. It's comforting." Videl gave Gohan a hug.

He was confused, "What's this for?"

"You're the last person I will be able to hug before I am another's. I want to make it count." Videl told him as she stayed around him.

Gohan was unsure of what to do, but figured there was only one thing to do. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug. Videl felt this and smiled for his hug was warm and friendly. Not the cold apathetic one she thought he would give. They stayed like that only for a moment before a knock at Videls door made her panic and stage it like she was falling.

Shida walked in and saw Gohan holding Videl from the ground. "It's a good thing Gohan was here! Otherwise I might have hurt myself!" Videl felt the need to explain.

Shida looked at Videl with a raised brow. "Halfa, you're no longer needed right now. But your grandfather was asking for you. I would suggest seeing him."

Gohan nodded and helped Videl to her feet, before leaving.

Gohan traveled through the many halls and doors till he was once more at the training grounds. Walking over to Bardocks cabin, he knocks on the door. Bardock hollers, "Come in!"

Gohan walks in and closes the door, "You called for me?"

Bardock turns around, "I did. Sit." Gohan does as requested, and once again Bardock breaks out the liquor. He places a cup for Gohan as he sits down. He has changed as well. He wears a cleaner Saiyan armor outfit with the royal seal upon the breastplate, and it's a dark black with red trim around the edges. He downs his drink and looks at Gohan.

Gohan stares back, "Was there something you needed, Bardock?"

Bardock stayed quiet only for a moment longer, "Look… I know you-"

Gohan interrupts him, "If this is about my father I want you to know that I get it. He was a great man. But I'm not going to stay live in his shadow. I'm making my own."

Bardock leans back and stays quiet. He nods his head, "Very well. Then make your own. But I at least want you to carry on something from him." Bardock stands up, "Stand." Gohan does as so, as Bardock moves to the middle of the room. "In his time on Earth your father learned a powerful attack. One to rival the Kings Gallick Gun. It's called the-"

"Kamehameha?" Gohan interjected.

Bardock smirked, "So you've heard of it?"

"Once. Piccolo described it to me, but he never taught me it." Gohan answered.

"Then pay close attention." Bardock said as he dropped to a low horse stance. "Ka…" He raised his hands and put his palms on top of each other, "Me…" Shifting his right foot back he brings his hands to his side, "Ha…" A swirling nd shifting blue light emerges in the center of his palms, "Me…" The light bursts into a large ball with overwhelming energy, "Ha!" Bardock shoots his hands forward, making Gohan prep for a hit when the light dies down and the room returns to its dim light.

"Was that it?" Gohan asked standing straight again.

"Obviously you release the energy, but I like this room and would rather keep it in line. But you've seen how to do it. Use it when you have nothing else to use." Bardock sits back down. "I'm glad we had this time together. You may leave now. We have an hour left and as much as I enjoy our 'sessions' I would like to be alone to think." Bardock pours himself a drink as Gohan leaves the room.

There's chapter 8. Hope you like it.


	9. The Party

Gladiator 9

Gohan stood under a spotlight, on a platform in the middle of the throne room. Spread across the room were the others. They stood around and looked ridiculous. Flexing and performing for the mass of nobility and trainers alike. It was embarrassing. If he had to guess there had to be at least 150 people there. Five to ten there as mate possibilities for Videl, the rest there to see the kings picks for the games.

Videl on the other end of the room was meeting and greeting her mate choices. They were all regal and polite. Bowing to her and her adoptive parents as they introduced themselves. Gohan was watching over her whenever he could.

"So, my little gladiator is now a… doll?" Taren said as he revealed his presence.

Gohan looked directly at him with a frown, "Taren… What are you doing here?"

Taren smirked his weasily smirk, "I'm just here for the show. You know…" Taren looked around before he closed in, "The day you left, was the greatest moment of my life. And soon, you and this whole place will be a history no one will want to speak of, and that little whore over there… Well, at least she'll be taken care of."

Gohan's frown deepened as anger ran over his face. He motioned to step forward but was stopped by a patron, "So you're the son of the mighty Kakarot? How thrilling. I hope you will prove to be as powerful in the coming months." Gohan smiled a false as he looked over for Taren. But like a ghost he was gone.

Gohan was more than a little annoyed but ran it from his mind as he was continuously greeted and marveled at by patrons of the party. Videl on the otherside of the room was surrounded by possible mates. Each had their own special qualities.

There was Lavin, a captain in Vegeta's army and son to the general. Mark, a young scientist who is Bulmas protégé in the lab. Unbar, a wealthy patron who is second to Vegetas strategist. And finally Dren, a champion fighter who owns a strong team of gladiators. All suitors are hand picked by Vegeta.

This did not make Videl the happiest but she knew this was the only way. She was stuck in the center trying to keep a smile to their talk to her, or rather around her as they seemed to have gotten into an argument over who is the better man.

"You know for a captain, your power level is quite small." Dren called out Lavin.

"That's funny because from what I can sense yours is weak. Didn't you say you were a fighting champion?" This got a laugh from Mark, "And you little man, you definitely are much weaker than all of us."

"Yes, but I'm much smarter than you too." He shot back.

"But what do smarts have to do with combat? You can figure out formulas and build things all day. It won't help you plan for a real world fight." Chimed in Unbar.

Lavin chuckled, "And what would you know of combat? You make silly little plans that my army carries out."

"Yes with you and your daddy hiding behind the lines while your troops take the beating." Lavin shoots a dirty look at Dren, " Oh you think I don't know. Please, you probably use the excuse of being the generals son at every turn you can. Keep on bitching out and you'll never achieve that rank."

"And what is it you plan to achieve? You live on your gladiators, and your supposed "skill" as a fighter." Lavin got in Drens face.

They stood off as lightning fired from their eyes and the two Saiyans flared their energies. "I think we should take this outside." Dren stated.

"Yes. Go kill yourselves outside. This way the princess will be alone with me." Mark egged on.

Lavin looked at him, "Oh no, you are to join us. Ladies and Gentlemen! I hereby call a battle royale of the suitors. Myself, Dren, Mark and Unbar! The last one left standing shall be the winner. That is with King Vegeta's permission, of course."

They looked to Vegeta. He gave it some thought. "Very well. I approve of this call to arms. To the training grounds."

Lavin and Dren looked most excited, as Videl finally decided to step in and speak up, "Wait! I do not approve. No one will die today over me. I beg you to say no."

"Don't worry princess. This is not to the death. Just a friendly game of sport. No one here will die." Lavin promised her as he kissed her hand and walked to the open balcony door.

"Yes your highness. No one will die… How ever, horribly mangled is another thing." Dren smiled as he joined Lavin.

Unbar and Mark were quieter as they too joined the fray. The patrons and guests all headed outside to the balcony. Finding a place to stand to watch the battle. Gohan and the rest of the gladiators took their time and stretched.

"God damn! Fucking outfits are not as comfortable as originally thought!" Saren whined.

"That we can agree on mate. How are we supposed to fight in these. They're stiff." Luka chimed.

"Mines comfortable." Gohan said keeping his attention outside.

"Sounds like someone is none too happy about today." Luka said nudging Gohan.

A large boom had Gohan moving to the scene. He got outside, and saw both Unbar and Mark smashed into the ground as Dren and Lavin fought it out. Almost equally matched they started expanding their power. Starting on the ground and lifting into the air, they intensified their battle. Eventually knocking each other back and circling in the air.

"Well fought, but I'm afraid it is time to end this." Lavin taunted as his right hand glowed a golden light.

"I agree." Dren imitated him as a red light grew from his.

Gohan watched carefully. There was a bad feeling he got from this exchange. Then he felt it. They both powered their attacks to full blast with the intent to kill.

"It was fun!" Lavin flew at Dren.

"Good bye!" Dren did the same.

Before they connected attacks Gohan was there in a flash and grabbed both of their wrists. "Power down. Your attacks will do more than just harm you." He said in a cold, protective voice.

Both looked at him with shock. "Unhand me slave!" Lavin commanded.

"Not until you power down!" Gohan yelled.

"Who are you to lay a hand upon me, you half bred disease." Dren snarled.

They powered down and attacked Gohan. Dren with a kick, and Lavin with a punch. Gohan simply flattened his body in the air as Lavin's punch landed in Drens face, and Drens kick landed in Lavins side. Both dropped out of the sky, and hit the ground as Gohan lowered himself.

Lavin recovered holding his side, and Dren his face as they stood to face Gohan. "You bastard. I will see you castrated and hanged for this." Lavin threatened.

"Not before I rip him to shreds with my bare hands!" Dren growled.

"I'm not in this fight. You two want to settle your dispute do it here. But put Videl in danger again, and I will kill you." Gohan addressed them both.

They look at each other and start laughing. "That's a fucking joke! You.. A lowly gladiator? I'd like to see this." Dren responds. He looks up at Videl, "Forgive me princess, no harm intended upon you." He raises his hand towards the balcony, and as his arm stops Gohan snatches him up and drives his face into the ground.

Lavin looks stunned as Gohan stands back up, Dren stuck in the ground with harsh breathing emitting from him. "I gave a fair warning. What is your choice?"

Gritting his teeth in anger he turns away. Gohan nods as he looks back up at the balcony and floats upwards to it. He's met with applause by the guests and patrons. Videl even nods to him as thanks. As he heads back inside his sense goes off as Lavin attacks him. Tackling him inside the doors. "I will not be outshined by a low class, half breed bastard! Prepare to face my wrath!"

Gohan, recovering from his tackle, rolls his arms and sternly looks at Lavin. With a crazed look in his eyes, Lavin raises his arm with a energy blast growing and pulsating. "Now you di-"

He's cut short, as a chop to his neck stops him. Vegetas hand attached to that chop. "This is ended. No one is the winner."

"On the contrary!" Videl yelled as she pushed through the crowd to the front, "I believe that Gohan has won."

The crowd began to murmur in excitement and agreement. "No!" Vegeta yelled shutting everyone up, "That was never the agreement, nor is he worthy."

The crowd once again began to murmur amongst themselves,  
"You're wrong!" they hushed as Videl spoke. "He may not have been in the running at first, but as he was dragged in the initial argument. Gohan was the last one standing. Before Lavin fought dishonorably."

The crowd chattered once more. "Enough!" Vegeta roared, "I said no! A gladiator is the lowest of classes. And you cannot mix the rankings."

"But you can! You can authorize that, and only you!" Videl pleaded.

"No! And there is nothing that can change my mind!" He shouted.

There was deep silence. Videl held anger in her face at Vegeta, and he scowled at her. They stood off and no one knew what to do.

"He is Goku's son." Bulma chimed in from behind him.

"What!" Vegeta looked at his wife.

"Goku. Kakarot, Vegeta. Your greatest rival and savior of your people. This is his offspring. He has a very strong bloodline, and wouldn't it be wise if… We were to keep that bloodline going in our family?" Bulma said to Vegeta.

Speechless Vegeta seemed to get red in the face. He was now faced with a dilemma that plagued his pride. "Vegeta… Please…" Videl was giving him sad eyes.

The crowd stayed quiet. The air was thick with tension. Vegeta exhaled. He looked at Gohan with a furrowed brow, "You're merely a gladiator. You have no right to be anything else, but a tool for my kingdoms entertainment. You are the lowest of the low in class rank, and have the life span of a flea." Vegetas voice was cold cruel. Videls face couldn't decide if she was angry or sad.

"But…" Vegeta paused as he shook his head. Videls eyes seemed to brighten up, "My mate is right. If I were smart, I would keep your bloodline going. Therefore I grant this union." The entire room was in a state of shock at Vegetas words. Not even Videl could come up with a proper response. Bulma smiled at Vegeta. He held his scowl, "One more thing!" He put his hand up, "I grant you the ability to mate with Videl… But you gain nothing else. You will still train as a gladiator. You will fight as a gladiator, and you will die… As a gladiator."

"But Vegeta, that's not-" Videl started to say.

"That's fine." Gohan accepted, "I'm not built for the glamorous fruits of royal living."

"Gohan! No! Vegeta, that's not-" Videl was stopped once more.

"It is done! Come to me half breed." He waved Gohan to him. Gohan walked to him as the crowd gathered. "I, King Vegeta grant this union between you and Videl. Kneel." Vegeta commanded. Gohan did as Vegeta was handed a sword. "Now normally I give you a rank and title, but because this is a special occasion I've decided to go a different route. Videl. Come here as well." Videl knelt down beside Gohan, "I bestow his honors upon you and your future children. Now stand!" The two of them did. "Videl and Gohan are to be mated when the full moon rises. Now everyone… Get out." Vegeta commanded.

With a room full of bows, the guests started to depart. The gladiators all passed Gohan, Luka smirking the biggest grin as he slapped Gohan on the back.

Soon it was just Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma and Videl in the room. Videl scowling at Vegeta, "What?" He asks.

"You know what! I ask you to allow Gohan as my mate-" She started.

"And I did." Vegeta replied.

"But yet, he can't be allowed a higher ranking?!" Videl shot at him. Furious.

"Videl. It's fine." Gohan said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No! It's not fine! You deserve so much better!" She said not turning her gaze from Vegeta.

Gohan turned her look to him, "Trust me Videl. I am far from deserving. If this is the best I get, then I'll take it. Until then… Shut the hell up." Gohan looks to Vegeta and Bulma, "Thank you for this honor."

"You're welcome Gohan. Welcome to our family." Bulma said with a nod. Vegeta scowled still.

"Good night your majesty's." Gohan said as he took Videls hand and lead her away.

"Good night!" Videl called back to them.

"Good night Videl!" Bulma said to her. She looked at Vegeta, "That was seriously lame not giving Gohan anything more than permission to mate."

"Hush! It doesn't matter. If he survives the Intergalactic battle in the coming year… I may give him the chance of being something more. But I believe we have more pressing matters to address." Vegeta said getting up from his throne.

"Oh?" Bulma asked.

"The full moon is tonight. There is fun to be had." He said with a devilish smile. Picking Bulma out they leave the room.

There! It's done! She did it! Be happy!


	10. The Mating - Lemon

Gladiator 10

Gohan and Videl made it to Videls door. The guard standing outside stood at attention. Videl got close to him, "You can have the night off. I think we'll be fine." She smiled. "That's an order by the way."

The guard saluted her and left. As he disappeared Videl grabbed Gohans arm and flung him inside, closing her door. Gohan catches his balance from the surprisingly strong toss he just endured. He turns to look at Videl who tackles him to her bed. She starts kissing his lips and neck as he tries to keep up with her.

"Videl… Hey… Slow down… Whoa! Hey!" Gohan stops her.

"What! You had no issues before with this… Well when we actually did. What's your deal?" Videl asked, slightly frustrated.

"Look, I want this, and I'm ready for it. But it's mating night. This has to happen slower. Look." Gohan picks her up and walks to her window. "Look. The moon has barely come out. We still have time. I want to at least change out of this ridiculous outfit." He said picking up the edge of his sleeve. "Do you have anymore of that clean white cloth?"

She smiled, "I do. But… You should take a shower first. Better yet… Let's take a bath. Together." She almost pleaded.

Gohan gave her a smirk, "Very well. Let's do that."

Gohan walks her over to the bathroom and Videl squirms out of his arms. "Ah! Let me go first. I'll get the bath started and I'll call you in when it's ready. OK?"

Gohan chuckled, "If that's what you want. I'll get undressed out here and wait."

"Good!" Videl lifted herself to his face and pecked him on the lips. "Now no peeking."

Videl disappeared behind the bathroom door. Immediately Gohan can hear the water running and he chuckles as he starts removing his gear. Folding them nicely, and placing them in his cot. He then sits outside the door cross legged and waits. He meditates while he does.

Videl on the inside has started filling up her gigantic tub. She rubs her hands excitedly as she prepares for her special night. Going to a secret cabinet in her bathroom she pulls out a bottle of a dark blue liquid, and two wine glasses. She checks her tub and it's not even half full.

Placing the bottle on the edge she smiles as she undresses and gets in. She fills the glasses and leans back into the water. "Now… For Gohan to come in here, then we can get this party started." She waits. And waits. For what seems like an hour she waits and the water starts to lose some heat. She huffs and gets out as she replaces her hot water. Putting on a robe she goes to the door and looks out and around.

"Is it ready yet?" Gohans voice cause her to jump as she finally looks down.

"Gohan! What the hell!" She yelled.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Why didn't you come in? I expected you to peek in on me." Videl explained.

"You said no peeking. I don't normally break the rules given to me. So… Besides you were supposed to call me in." Gohan stood up.

Videl just looked him up and down his scarred body. She looks up to his eyes, "You're lucky you're hot. Now come on." She turns and walks back in.

Gohan follows behind her and closes the door. She removes her robe and sinks back into the tub and grabs her glass. Gohan looks at her and the glass as he removes his last bit of clothing to get in with her. She gives him a glass.

"What's this?" Gohan asked taking the glass.

"It's a special kind of liquor. It's so sweet and I only drink it on special occasions. And this… Is the most special of occasions. So bottoms up." With that Videl lifts her glass and drinks down her glass.

Gohan smirks as he does the same. Letting out a slight cough when he puts his cup down. "Mm. Tasty."

"Did you like that?" Videl teased.

"Yeah, it was definitely different." He slowly glides across the water to Videl, "You know… I have this tingly feeling in my tail that let's me know that it's almost time." He kisses her neck. Finds a spot and nibbles on it.

Videl wraps her arms around Gohans neck and shoulders, "Is that right? Well I guess we better get cleaned up so we can get out before the moon is at full strength. Hmm?"

Gohan grunts and lifts his head up. His eyes showing a more primal and lust filled look. "I think… We can do a little prep work before." He takes his fingers and rubs Videl between her legs causing her to moan and bite her lip.

"I like that idea. But what does prep work entail?" She asked seductively.

"Let me show you." Gohan lowers his head into the water, the next thing Videl feels is sheer pleasure from Gohan licking her womanhood. She tenses up and begins to squirm.

She places her hands on the back of Gohans head as she runs her hands through his hair, leaning her head back and moaning more. Gohans head pops up from the water as he takes a quick breath, but not for long as Videl shoves his head back down for him to continue, but he just brings his head back up.

"Aw… I was liking that." She whined in lust.

"You'll get more later, but I have a better idea." Gohan grabs her and pulls her onto his lap as she rubs against his cock. He lifts her up as and places her on him.S he wiggles around before lowering herself onto him. Gasping she goes lower on him and leaning her head to his as she kisses him hard. She raises herself up and down on him, moving faster and moaning from the pleasure.

Gohan smirks and grunts as she continues. Placing his hands on her hips and sliding them up her body, taking in every muscle and curve as he puts them on her breasts, massaging them firmly. He continues to move his hands up her body as he pulls her face to his.

She moans loudly and Gohan covers her moans with a passionate kiss. They break and Gohan lifts her out of the tub, and pulls out of her.

"Aw! What?" Videl whined. Gohan says nothing as he takes her out to the bedroom.

Outside the moon shines into Videls room as Gohan playfully tosses her onto her bed. He smirks as he crawls over her. He kisses her neck, nipping her neck lightly as he follows her neck to her face. She smiles as he kisses her lips.

"Are you ready?" Gohan asks.

Videl bites her lip and nods as she takes old of him and positions him at her entrance. Gohan looks up at the moon. His eyes glow yellow as he looks down at her. His hair spikes up more and his tail twitches as Gohan bares his teeth in an animalistic way.

He thrusts back into Videl, causing her to growl at him. Going faster and harder, Videls body is tingly with pleasure. She digs her nails into Gohans back making him grunt from the mix of pleasure and pain.

He rolls over, putting Videl on top of him. Gohan massages her hips and body as she rides him. Videl runs her hands over his chest, leaning over on top of him as she bites his lip.

Gohan places his arms around her lower back and holds her close to him. The moonlight slowly creeps over them as Gohans grip gets a little stronger. He growls and powers up. Letting his energy swirl around them. The light blue glow engulfs the entire room as Videl lets go of his lip.

She looks down at him. His eyes showing love and lust. Gohan raises his hand and brings her ear to his lips. "Forgive me."

Videl grows a confused look before realizing what he meant. Gohan bites her neck, drawing blood and causing her to struggle lightly against the pain. Videls struggle is futile as he holds her tight. She feels a rush through her body. Power and energy she never felt before bolts through her as Gohan cleans the blood off her wound.

With this new found energy she raises her body and continues her grind. Harder and harder against him as the pressure builds in her to cum. Gohan groans from the pleasure he feels as he lifts his body to hers and embraces her.

Videl cums as her walls enclosing around Gohans. He reacts releasing into her. His energy exploding as he does. The room is engulfed in a fluctuating golden light that reverts to blue before fading. Leaving the room only lit by the moon.

Gohan and Videl lay panting in each others embrace. Videl leans up and kisses Gohan on the cheek.

"That was singly the best that I've ever had… But did you have to bite so hard? And what was the-" Gohan shushes Videl with his finger.

"We are mated. You are now mine and no one else's and vice versa. I love you Videl, and that's all there is to it. Now please… Stay quiet." Gohan said kissing her lightly.

"But… OK fine." Videl pouts. Gohan puts his arms around her and pulls her close. His tail reaches and wraps around her leg and squeezes. He falls asleep slowly, his breathing putting Videl to sleep.

I am done with this chapter. Sorry to keep you guys in the dark so long. Well… Here you go. I'm working on the next one… But no promises on how soon it will be released.


	11. The Mistake

Gladiator 11

The next morning crept into Videls room. The light filling the room with a bright orange glow. Gohan had not moved from his position next to Videl, nor her from his. They were sound asleep as a knock came from Videls door. It was quiet at first. Then it grew louder with each repetition. Gohan woke up and stretched as he walked to the door.

He opened it to reveal Shida. She got an eyeful of the naked half-Saiyan before her, "Well I see that you two were busy last night."

Gohan was still waking up, "What would you like?"

"Your grandfather and the Namek are looking for you. They were wondering why you weren't up training." Shida said entering in the room.

Gohan shifted to the side allowing her in as he looks around the room, "Well I was preoccupied last night. What time is it anyways?"

Shida walks over to a drawer with some clothes on it as she starts to pick up. "It's somewhere around 9."

Gohan starts to search around for clothes. Videl starts shifting around as she wakes up. She turns towards Gohan as she begins opening her eyes. Videl sees Gohan, "Hey. Good morning love."

"Good morning." Gohan replied.

She reaches out to him as she rubs her face in her pillows, "Come back to bed… I'm ready for another go 'round."

"Just wait till I have left the room, please." Shida said startling Videl.

"Shida! What the hell! Say something earlier!" Videl yelled as she covered herself.

"I did not want to ruin your moment." Shida said as she was going around.

"Shida!" Videl took her attention, "Please leave for now. Gohan's naked. I'm naked. What if we were to just give into each other and go at it. That would be really awkward."

Shida chuckled, "Videl, I had been cleaning your naked Human body for the last decade or so. There's nothing on you that I haven't seen."

"I doubt you ever saw me have sex." Videl responded.

"I hate to ruin your conversation, but I am naked. I need to go train and I doubt that they want me to train with my cock out. Did you find my gear?" Gohan interrupted and asked Shida.

Shida tosses him his black and green gear. "You might want to leave the green. It's nice and would be best for ceremony."

Gohan shrugs and tosses his green tunic on the bed as he puts on his Black spandex. "I'll see you tonight Videl. Shida." And with that Gohan was gone.

"That boy. I still don't know why you chose him as a mate. He may be a good fighter, but you realize he has no other life significance in this world. At least with the generals son you would have had a leading tie in." Shida spoke as Videl got up from her bed.

"True… But you don't understand Shida. Gohans not just a fighter. He's got something more. I can't explain it. But he was worth the pick." Videl said as she found something to wear.

"But Miss Videl… A gladiator? You'll be lucky to get one child from him. And if he dies, it'll be hard pressed for you to ever get another mate." Shida continued.

Videl looked at Shida, "Look, Shida, I understand your concerns, but listen! Gohan IS special. And I doubt he's going to die anytime soon. So… just let me enjoy this. Just a little bit. Please?" she begged.

Shida looked at the girl, "Very well. But if the half breed dies, I get full pleasure on telling you I told you so. Now I must continue my duties." Shida bows out as she leaves.

Videl chuckles as she wraps up and walks on to her balcony.

Gohan is heading down the halls of the palace when he runs into Yamcha. "Hey kid! What you doin? I thought you'd be training."

"Actually I'm late to it. I'm probably gonna catch an ass chewing from Piccolo. So I'll see ya." Gohan continues his stride, "Oh wait! I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure kid." Yamcha said with a smile.

"Can you run by Tarens training grounds and get some intel for me?" Gohan asked.

"Intel? On what?" Yamcha asked not really wanting to go back.

Gohan leaned in, "There's something about Tarens new fighter that terrifies me. His power is treacherous and if you can get any information about him it would help me to prepare a defense against him."

"Well I guess I could. Yeah. I'll go now, and be back by nightfall." Yamcha patted Gohan on the shoulder, "Train hard kid."

Gohan nodded and continued his running to the training grounds. Yamcha continued his stride. He was on the way to see Bulma. He reaches her lab, but finds her not there. Her assistants were everywhere so he approached one, "Excuse me, but can you do me a favor and work on my leg? I just need it ot not lock up."

Of course this was still Vegeta. So the Saiyans working laughed and ignored him. "Well… That was rude. Oh well I'll man up and it should be fine." He spoke to himself.

He grabs a pass and a cloak as he leaves the castle, heading towards town. He decides to walk as to avoid issue with Saiyans. It takes longer but it leaves him unbothered. By noon he's reached the outside wall of Tarens training ground.

'_Let's see. I hope that entry way is still hidden.'_ Yamcha thinks as travels along the wall. Deep behind the training wall is a hidden passage that Yamcha was looking for, '_I never thought I would be sneaking in to Taren's… Shit. I must be crazy. Alright let's do this.'_

Yamcha gets into the building and concealing his energy he takes post in a hidden area that looks in on the grounds. On the far side of the wall was the very tall Saiyan. He was hammering at his very dented punching column. His blows were intense and rattled the entire yard. '_What is he?'_

"Are you sure about this technology Paragus?" Tarens voice came as he entered the yard.

Paragus was only a step behind him, "Of course! I developed this in the palace and the Kings whore took credit from me. This is guaranteed!"

"Fine! Then start it!" Taren commanded.

Paragus uses his Ki to turn on a machine. It's faint hum reverberates next to Yamcha as he looks around as a faint pink bubble engulfs the grounds. '_What the hell?'_

"Now… Broly. Please. Show this man your power." Paragus addresses the massive Saiyan.

Broly stops his hammering as he steps to the middle of the yard. He stands still, his arms at his side. He has no stance. Just standing. He pops his neck and with a growl is engulfed with a sickly green flame as his black hair shines blue. His eyes green and his power intense. Yamcha is overwhelmed as he lets his power slip.

Immediately Broly sense him and the next thing Yamcha knows he's being flung into the middle of the yard. Taren is caught off guard. "Yamcha! So… You've come to spy on us. How do you like the new fighter?" he inspects him, "So… You have a new leg… Paragus! I would like to see a demonstration. Yamcha is to be the dummy. But… Do not kill him. Just paralyze him if you can. I would like him to send a message to that traitorous half breed."

"Of course. Broly! Have at him. But do not kill him. Just horribly maim." Paragus instructed.

Yamcha looked immediately at the blue haired monster grinning at him. "Fuck! I knew I should have just stayed." Broly slowly walks forward, Yamcha powers up what he can, "Well come on!" He screams as Broly attacks him.

Gohan is in midflight with Bardock, Piccolo, Saren, and Luka. He powers back Luka and Saren and focuses his attention on his grandfather and trainer. Piccolo catches him off guard and land a hard jab into his side, allowing for Bardock to clock him in the jaw. This throws him to Luka and Saren who both grab him and fling him into the ground.

Gohan breathes heavily as Piccolo and Bardock slam into his ribs with knees. He takes it very well but it still hurts as he fights back a scream. He reaches up and slams them together before tossing them at Saren and Luka.

Gohan gets back up but is very weakened. His four opponents position themselves around him as all their hands glow in various colors and positions. And in one large blast they release. Gohan unsure of what to do panics. He gets angry and with a loud yell unleashes his power to protect himself.

His hair flashes. His eyes turn green and the force of his energy knocks them and their attacks back. In a burst of light it's over. The air is thick with dust and Gohan is in a small crater, breathing heavily and on his knees.

"Bloody hell! That was intense!" Luka yelled.

"Is that what Super Saiyan is?" Saren asked.

"It would be if he could maintain it." Piccolo replied as he started his tread to Gohan.

"He needs something more to push him." Bardock said joining Piccolo.

By now the whole yard had been crowded around to watch. Gohan was working on standing, "Fucking shit… I can't push no more. You guys have used all day to run me through… I need a tank." Gohan said as he fell back.

The gladiators all laughed, except for Piccolo, "You need more focus. You need to focus your thoughts and emotions to your advantage." He turns his focus to Bardock, "Which is why he needs to meditate more and fight less."

Bardock took offense immediately, "No! His father reached his state in the middle of combat!"

"Because of his emotional state!" Piccolo and Bardock were once again in full throttle argument.

Gohan got up and began to laugh. But his mood quickly went sour. And Piccolo shut himself up. They both got a chill that let them know something was wrong. A horrifying scream from the front of the castles courtyard echoed through the halls and reached the grounds.

Gohan focused his attention and felt a fading power level. And immediately he knew what was wrong. He takes off in full running speed as he leaps into the air and to the front courtyard. Piccolo joins him.

When they get there they find a servant girl curled up and away from a covered and bloodied figure. Gohan lands and rushes right past her. He pauses before crouching down to remove the cloth. When he does he reveals a very broken and twisted Yamcha.

Covered in his own blood and twisted around, Yamcha was coughing and shaking violently. He tried speaking, "H-h-hey k-k-k-k-kid… I-I-"

"Ssh! Don't speak!" He looks around, then at the maid, "You!" She looks at him with teary eyes. She was a hybrid like him. But her human emotions are stronger, "Go get the queen and some medics! Now!"

She nods and takes off. Piccolo walks over, "What happened?"

"I don't know." Gohan answered, "I had him go to Tarens to get info on his new boy… But this… This is not Saiyan cruelty. Something terrible did this… But what?"

"G-Goh-h-han… He-He's a-a-a-a-a-a S-s-s-super…" Yamcha tried to speak.

"Yamcha! Stop talking. We'll get you healed up and then you can tell me everything. Just hold on my friend." Gohan tried to ease him.

Soon after medical attention arrived and Bulma with it. "Gohan!" She sees Yamcha and she nearly loses it, "What… Happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way! We need to move!" Gohan said as the medics very careful started moving Yamcha.

They get Yamcha to the medical wing. He's put inside a healer for half breeds, but they don't know how it will do. Gohan has explained everything to Bulma and she just stares at him, "So what you're saying is that Taren's new gladiator did this to Yamcha?"

"I don't know. All I know is he was fine when he left, and when he got back he was like this. And he did not walk here. He was dropped. So it's possible it was a Saiyan, but this… This is too monstrous." Gohan was starting to feel bad.

Muffled pops from inside the tank let them know Yamcha was doing better. Bulma read the readings, "He's stable. But he's not Saiyan. He can only be in there for another 5 minutes. Then we need the senzu." Bulma looked at Gohan, "It's not your fault kid. Don't get soft on me now. The Blood Moon games are in a month. Well less than. You need your full attention on training. But stay here till he's out. He'll wanna speak to you."

In a few short minutes they removed Yamcha. He was slightly awake as Gohan stood over him. He notices, "Hey kid."

"You alright?" Gohan asked.

"No. I was just in the most horrible pain of my life. Tossed like a rag doll, twisted like a god damn pretzel, and I lost my leg… I'm pretty far from alright. But… I'm alive. And I have some information for you." Yamcha explained.

Gohan looked at him, "What is he Yamcha?"

"The most powerful Saiyan I've ever experienced. I believe he is a Super. And his power far exceeds that of Gokus." Yamcha started.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma… He literally bent me in half like paper. Yes… I'm sure. But there's something else… They have this technology that masks their energy. It's like a bubble. Inside you feel it. Outside you don't. You'll never find them. They are hidden well. And Gohan… You must kill this bastard. You must…" Yamcha finished as he passed out.

Gohan and Bulma look at each other, "We must tell Vegeta."

"No. I mean. Tell him of Yamcha, but do not mention the Super Saiyan. He's mine." Gohan said brashly.

"Gohan… I think there's something you need to know." Bulma said.

"What?" He asks.

"Follow me. But first take a couple senzu. You look like you need it." Bulma said leading Gohan out.

They travel through the halls and into Vegetas quarters, "What do you want?" Vegeta asks in irritation.

"Vegeta, I think it's time you show Gohan your abilities." Bulma suggested.

Vegeta raises his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because the half breed son of Kakarot doesn't believe you should know about the other Super Saiyan roaming around your planet, because he feels he is the only one capable of killing him." Bulma said to Gohans displeasure. But he trusted his Queen.

Instead of killing Gohan, Vegeta decided to show off to defend his pride, "You think I can't handle a false Super Saiyan… Boy. After your father died, I dedicated my life to surpassing him. And there is only one Super Saiyan you should worry about…" he looks at Gohan, "And that's me."

With a slight roar and golden flash Vegeta powers up and transforms in front of Gohan. This was a power Gohan had felt before, only it was stronger. "So this… This is a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta's aura surrounded him as small crackles of electricity rode his cape as it flowed. "That's right boy. And I am the only one left. If, and if you can reach this level, you will never surpass me. So don't worry. If there is another one, he is no match for me." He reverts back, "Now leave."

Gohan looks at Vegeta. He nods and turns back and leaves. Bulma watches Gohan leave as she walks over to Vegeta, "What should we do?"

"Find this Super. Bring him to me. In the meanwhile act as if nothing happened. How did we come about this information?" Vegeta asked her.

"My old friend Yamcha." She answered.

"The human?" Vegeta thought for a moment, "Have him brought here."

Bulma nodded, kind of nervous as to why though. She has a servant bring Yamcha to them. "You called?"

"I did." Vegeta looks at him, "So you've seen this Super Saiyan?"

"Yes." Yamcha answered as he worked his way into the room. "And it was nothing like you'd ever seen."

"I see. Tell me. Who all have you told besides my wife and the half breed?" Vegeta asked.

Yamcha thought, "Only them that I'm aware of. There might have been a few medics that overheard me possibly."

Vegeta nodded as he closed his eyes in thought. "Very well. Well I must say… It's impressive that you survived such an ordeal. Not many can meet a Super Saiyan and live to tell about it. I'm sorry your wounds were so severe you were unable to tell the tale."

This made Yamcha look up, but to his unfortunate surprise and in a flash of light he felt a piercing hot pain through his chest. Bulma's eyes widened in horror and shock. "But…"

"I cannot have someone causing a panic in my castle, let alone my kingdom. For those of the weaker class we can't have a panic. It's just easier this way." Vegeta explained as Yamcha fell to the ground. "Do not feel bad. You die today with my respect, and not many humans have that honor."

Yamcha tries holding on longer, but his vision is fading. "You… Were always an asshole Vegeta. I hope… That Gohan surpasses you. How the great will fall."

"You're faith in Kakarots brat is falsely placed. He may reach Super, but it's quite a long shot to assume he will surpass me." Vegeta lowered himself to Yamcha, "You have died well. But the thing with dying is that you need to die. We will burn your body in honor of your sacrifice."

Yamcha gave a bloody smirk as he said his final words, "I'll see you in hell."

Vegeta chuckled, "Yes. Yes you will." With a final breath Yamcha passed, and Vegeta stood from his body. "Guards. Clean his body. We shall have a small funeral for this human."

"Yes sire!" The guard said as he picked up Yamchas body. He left and Vegeta returned to his window. He stopped his stride to look at an angry and teary eyed Bulma.

"Do not cry for him. He earned his death." Vegeta said almost coldly.

"You Saiyans and your barbaric ways… That man was the last connection to Earth I had from my past. All my friends are dead, and now the closest thing I have is a gladiator who is just as vicious as the King he serves." Bulma said with spite.

"And that girl I adopted in for you is what?" Vegeta returned to her.

"She is as torn from Earth as I am. If anything she is my clone." Bulma said.

Vegeta faces her, "Get over it! Yes I killed your human pet! But he died as a Saiyan should. Be glad. After his humiliating defeat on Earth he redeemed himself if only barely! His usefulness was over." Vegeta turns back away from her.

Bulma gets up and begins to leave, "You really are a son of a bitch."

Vegeta chuckles, "You might want to let the half breed know his friend died from his severe wounds. That is if he hasn't felt it already."

Bulma growls with anger as she leaves Vegetas presence. Vegeta continues looking out his window. Down at the training grounds he looks down upon his galdiators. His eyes land on Piccolo who is staring up at him. His stoic face now bares a snarl. Vegeta finds it amusing as he smirks down upon him.

So here's 11 y'all. And for those of you reading Week in Capsule Corp, that last chapter was pretty awful, but I promise to make a better last few chapters.


	12. Anger and Serenity

Chapter 12

The air was thick with a somber tone. Nothing but the crackle of a fire could be heard. Gohan, Piccolo, and Bulma stand around Yamchas body. Videl stood next to her mate in support. Gohans face bared no emotion. If there was ever a time Gohans face was made of stone it was now.

Piccolo's face stayed frowned and he bowed his head and closed his eyes. Bulma's eyes reflected anger, but said nothing as a steady stream of tears ran down her face. Vegeta was there too, but had no remorse for his actions. It was still very quiet. No one made a sound. Soon foot steps could be heard as a white hooded Saiyan appeared with a small jar of red liquid.

This Saiyan priest stood across from the group as he looked to the King. Vegeta nodded his head and the priest opened the jar as he poured the contents of the jar over Yamcha. After emptying the jar he raises a white energy ball and ignites the liquid. Yamcha burns up. The flame is cool and there is no odor. And in a moment Yamcha was nothing more than ashes.

Gohan is the first to leave the area, Videl running after him. "Gohan!" He did not respond but kept his pacing up. "Gohan!" She yelled a little louder, still he did not react. He kept his stride and busted into the training yard. "Gohan!"

The Saiyans training followed Gohan, feeling his ever rising energy as he trekked through the yard. He ended at the far side, where a large metal kachink punching totem stood. Gohan walked up to it and began his barrage. Just hit after hit, after hit. Hitting it until he bled. His hands leaving tiny dents in it.

Every time he punched he just grew angrier. His power spiked. His hands hit harder and faster until with one crushing blow to the totem he stopped. He stepped back. Blood flowed from his hand. His knuckles almost bare and al he could do was tighten his fist. Videl walked slowly across the yard. She came up behind Gohan and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan. It'll be ok. Hey…" She had him look at her, "It will be OK. He died as a Saiyan should." She said thinking that would do something.

He took her hands off his face, "You're not a Saiyan. You have no right to say such things." He brushed past her. She was stunned by him.

He walked past a few Saiyans as he got some wraps for his hands, when he heard one of them whisper, "The fucking halfbreed must miss his human lover. Goddamn weakli-" He did not get to finish his sentence as Gohan snatched him up and smashed him into the ground.

"You watch your tongue. That 'human' was a very dear friend of mine. He was more of a warrior than you'll ever be." Gohan was seething. Malice dripped from his lips. But his last words stung the pride of the Saiyan he slowly squeezed the life from.

He retaliated, swinging a fist at Gohan who used his free hand to shatter the bones of the Saiyan. Gohan picked him up and tossed him in the air enough for him to fall into a kick from Gohan. Only instead of a swift kick to damage Gohan instilled with rage killed the Gladiator as his kick ripped his head off enough for it to dangle.

The body twitched and Gohan walked away. Luka who had been close to Videl stood by and observed, "Touchy… Ain't he?"

Videl shook her head, "No. He's just an asshole." She walked away in a storm. Piccolo appeared and she brushed past him. Gohan found a quiet spot and started fighting the air. Piccolo approached him.

"Gohan." He started.

"What?" Gohan replied as he continued his barrage in the air.

"I know you're upset, but this is not the-"

"Time? It most certainly is. I'm responsible for Yamchas death. Yes, he was a human, yes he was an incapacitated fighter, but he was a good friend. The only one I had next to you. Now there's just you and you're more teacher than friend." Gohan stops his practice, "Now I am truly alone."

Gohan walks away from Piccolo and runs into Bardock. They stare each other down, "Come." Bardock leads Gohan into his room, "Sit." Gohan sits as Bardock joins him, "I know what you're feeling. And as much as that Namek out there will tell you to focus it's time to do things the Saiyan way."

"And that would be?" Gohan asked sitting back.

"Unleash your anger. Use it to your advantage and explode. Let your power run through you and let it excel you. That Green bastard out there thinks that if you meditate and focus on it you'll find it. No. Fight like you have a reason and get angry. Use what happened to your human to your advantage." Bardock instructed.

Gohan sat in his chair thinking about it, "Fine. Is that all." He stood up ready to leave. Bardock stays silent as Gohan turns to leave.

"He was just a human, Gohan. A weak one, not worthy of our lifestyle. Regardless of how high you hold him. That is all he was." Bardock said coldly.

Gohan slowly turns to Bardock, "You know… My father may have been the planets greatest born Saiyan, but the man who raised me was that Human. So fuck you." Gohan replies as he turns once again.

Shocked at the disrespect Bardock stands from his table and tackles Gohan through his doors into the yard. The commotion gains attention from all as Gohan stands up and faces his grandfather. Piccolo stands in the corner, arms crossed as he watches.

"How dare you! Fuck me? You little shit, I will show you why I am the master of this yard!" Bardock fully powers up, white electricity surrounds his blue aura.

Gohan returns the motion as he draws forth as much power as he can. Him and Bardock stare down, teeth bared and fists tight. Then at once, both lunge at each other clashing in the yard. Fists fly and kicks soar as the fight is intense. Of course Gohan fights hard, for this is more than just a mere squabble. But Gohans experience is light compared to Bardocks, which is his greatest downfall.

Bardock flashes Gohan with a blinding attack that causes Gohan to reveal his ribs for a crushing right haymaker from Bardock, who takes aim at Gohans face. Gohan shakes off the attack and stops Bardocks fist as he grabs his head and crashes it against his own, stunning Bardock. As Bardock takes a step back Gohan leaps in the air and plants his feet into Bardocks chest sending him flying backwards.

Gohan backflips into his stance and Bardock rolls over into his. Gohan stares at him with a stoic and vicious stare, "I will kill you old man."

"One day maybe, but it's not today!" Bardock spikes his power as he takes one more lunge at Gohan. Time seems to slow down, Bardocks words echo in Gohans mind. '_Unleash your anger. Let it run through you and excel you.'_ Gohan clenches his fist, takes a quick breath, closes his eyes, and in that second he sees everything that makes him angry. Growing up in this lifestyle, the pain of losing his mother, the horror of Yamchas body, and Yamcha's death. In that one millisecond of a thought, Gohan lets himself explode.

He yells and releases his anger, his energy swirls around him as his aura goes from blue to gold. His eyes green, his hair gold, and his demeanor angry. His power unleashed upon the yard knocks everyone back, including Bardock, but he gets not far before Gohan catches him by the back of his neck and swinging him around smashes his face into the Earth. He stands tall, his power still unfolded and no one in the yard can believe it.

"Listen to me! If you ever speak ill of the Human Yamcha ever! I will kill you, and it will be as vicious and as painful as the bastard earlier! I do not kill Bardock, because he is my blood and your trainer, but do not… Test me." Gohan warns everyone. He looks at Piccolo who looks chuckles and walks away from his position.

"Luka! Bola! Take position!" Piccolo commands as everyone slowly returns to practice.

Gohan walks back over to Bardocks unconscious form. He picks up Bardock and walks with him through the yard. Still unchanged Gohan walks through the halls of the castle, with escort by terrified guards who know not how to take this. He gets to Bulmas lab and walks in, "Bulma."

Bulma was busy, but stopped when she heard her name. Turning to Gohan she gasps in shock, "Gohan… You're…"

"I know. I don't know how to stop it, so I'm going to sit here until my energy runs out." Gohan explained, "But I need to get him in a healing tank."

Bulma nods and opens up a tank for Gohan. After setting in Bardock, Gohan sits over in a corner. The terrified guards are still outside. Bulma shoos them away and walks over to Gohan. She studies him and then pulls up a chair, "So I saw Videl storming away from the yards after you two left… Wanna tell me what happened?"

Gohan lowered his head in shame, "I… Said some things I should not have said. But I was angry. Shit!"

"Gohan… We are all angry by Yamchas death, none more so than me. He was my first love and my best friend, second only to your father. To lose him is the most infuriating thing I've ever experienced and it has been hard not to break down and cry. But that's not easy on this planet…" Bulma has to stop herself. "Any ways… Gohan?"

"Yes my queen?" he answers, his tone calmer than previous chatter.

"Have you ever been to Earth?" She asks him.

"No ma'am. Not that I can remember, no." He answers.

Bulma smiles, "Good! I'm headed to Earth, and am looking for a trust worthy bodyguard. Videl has been wanting to go as well." She brings up. Gohan lowers his head again, "On Earth… We have a tradition. When a man and woman get married they get to go on what's called a honeymoon. Basically it's a vacation for newlyweds where it's just you and your beau. And you two need some more alone time and away from all this."

"But the games are-" Gohan starts.

"The games are in three weeks. It will take is 10 days, that's a week and a half. You'll be fine. Besides. You seem to be leagues ahead of any one else. Every time I see you out there you destroy the competition. I think they would appreciate it. So go get ready. We leave at first light." Bulma commands.

Gohan nods and stands up, his energy low enough that he reverts. "Oh! Here's a senzu."Bulma hands him a bean as he eats it and heals, "Now be careful. Videl may not be a Saiyan, but she sure enough carries a temper like one."

Gohan nods as he leaves. He quickly treads through the halls to Videls room. He pauses before he walks in and looks at the guard, "Is she…?"

"Quite livid. Good luck." The guard sarcastically says.

Gohan pays no mind as he walks through the doors slowly. He senses around. No Videl. He confusedly walks in and closes the door as Videls energy appears and Gohan is met with a barrage of punches on his face.

Gohan takes two and starts defending himself. He grabs Videls wrists, "Hey! Calm down!"

"No! You insult me, and expect me to just be fine with it! Gah! Let me go!" She yells as Gohan picks her up.

"Just listen to me!" Gohan yells, but he's met with Videls heel to a very uncomfortable place. He let's go and keels over, dropping to his knees. Videl swings a kick to his head, he reacts and grabs her leg dropping he to the ground as he gets on top of her.

"Gohan! Get off!" Videl yells.

"I'm sorry!" He yells at her. She stops struggling and looks at him. "I'm sorry. I was not in the right mind earlier today."

She pouts and looks away from him, "You know I know I'm not a Saiyan. I know that I'm a weak human… But to hear it said so coldly from you ju-" Videl is not able to finish her sentence before Gohan engulfs her lips.

They break apart, "Hush. Speak no more. I've apologized. I do nothing more, but offer me to you as such an apology. Am I forgiven?"

She frees her hand and grabs him by the face kissing him, "No. But let's see what we can do to earn my forgiveness."

Gohan smiles and lifts her off the floor as he takes her to the bed. They spend their night together in passionate embrace, and the next morning comes way to quickly for them. Bulma woke them and got them ready to board the Saiyan ship headed for Earth.

Gohan, used to waking up early was ready to go and headed towards the ship. Videl on the other hand was struggling to keep awake as she climbed the ramp. Gohan waited for her and noticed Bulma talking to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up at him for a brief second. Videl finally got to Gohan, "Why do you look so serious this early…" She followed his gaze, "What now? What could he have possibly done?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get on board." Gohan said as he lead Videl into the ship. He looked back at Vegeta once more and as Vegeta looked at him, his eyes flashed green. Vegeta smirked and returned the look.

Bulma noticed, "Gohan will protect me. We'll be back in 10 days." She told him. Bulma still found it hard to look at Vegeta for what he did. As she turned he grabbed her wrist, "What?"

"You know what. You can't be mad at me forever." Vegeta told her.

"I can be mad as long as I want. Yamchas ashes are still warm. His death is still fresh in my mind. You get no say in how I feel. Now I'll be back. Watch our son." Bulma replied as she tore away from his grip and rode the ramp up the ship.

Vegeta scowled harder as the ship doors closed and it began to take off. He turned away and growled. He passes Shida, "Summon my child to me. I think it's time we trained."

Shida bows and leaves in the opposite direction.

Bulma sits back in her seat as the pilots maintain their course through space, "Your highness we will be arriving in 12 hours." The captain explained.

"Good, now I'm going to go check on some things. Be back in a second." Bulma told him. Bulma treks through the ship to the guest quarters. She opens the door and see Gohan doing a set of work outs. Videl was curled up on the cot asleep, "Well I see she wasted no time. And do you ever stop training?"

"Nope." Gohan replied.

"Gohan… I want you to know-" Bulma started.

"Vegeta killed Yamcha. I know. I felt it. Regardless… He would never have if it wasn't for me. I alone share the blame, and I alone will kill the man that caused Yamcha that hell. The King will get his in due time. In the mean time I need to prepare for the games." Gohan told her.

"I'm not going to lie, that is a bit of a relief. But you need to relax. Even Vegeta has taken the time to relax every once in a while." Bulma tried to ease Gohan into the idea.

He sighs heavily, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Bulma smirks, "Nope. Now relax. Your mate looks cold."

Gohan looks at Videl who is curled up for warmth. Gohan gets up and nods at Bulma as he grabs a blanket and lays next to Videl.

"There ya go. See you when you wake up." Bulma said as she left.

Gohan puts the blanket over her as he reaches over her. He pulls her close to him as he begins to relax and let his first vacation begin. Gohans eyes begin to close as he listens to Videl sleep. He closes his eyes and joins her. The hours pass and in no time the feel of the ship slowing and landing wakes the two.

Videl wakes up first, "What the hell? Where are we?"

"Earth." Gohan replies getting up, "So let's go see what the big deal is."

"Oh I already know. I'm from here remember?" Videl said following him.

"Oh right. Well, then I'll go see what the big deal is." Gohan said as he left the room, Videl struggling to keep up.

Gohan walks to the exit of the ship. The bright sun almost blinding as Gohan steps outside the ship, and he feels light. He can breathe. There are colors and life around him. He's almost overwhelmed as he drops to his knees. He feels the grass between his finger tips as he feels a tear come to his face, "What… Is this?"

Videl walks up behind him and crouches down, "This is Earth. Welcome."

Bulma comes over to them, "How's it feel to be home?"

Gohan looks at her, and he almost has the face of a scared child, "This is not home. This is… Heaven. I feel here… I've never…" Gohan found himself unknowing of what to say. "It's light here."

"Then take it for a spin." Videl said as she stood up. "Go flying for awhile. I'm going to go with Bulma to see her parents."

Gohan stood up and nodded. He looked to the sky, felt the breeze around him and in an instant took to the sky. He flew as far and as fast as he could, circling the Earth several times. He yelled as he propelled himself into the air, letting himself free fall over the ocean as he landed in the water. It was cold and refreshing. He powered up and went deeper, looking at all the creatures before leaving the water. Taking to the air again he held himself in the clouds and closed his eyes. Sensing around the planet for power levels.

He catches one and head towards it. It brings him to a small island. There was a house. It was white with a pink roof and red letters that Gohan couldn't read. He was confused and walked around the small island to behind the house.

"Hello?" Gohan called out.

There was no answer but a noise from inside the house caught his attention. He turned as an old man with a tropical shirt and red sunglasses walked out of the house. "Oh… A Saiyan. Uh welcome… Please don't kill me."


	13. Master and Apprentice

Chapter 13

Gohan chuckled at the old man, "That's not what I'm here for. You have a high power level for a human. I followed it here to this island." Gohan explained.

"Well… As long as you don't break anything feel free to relax." The old man said as he began to turn around.

"Wait!" Gohan called out, "You seem a man of experience, tell me. How many Saiyans have you ever met?" Gohan felt the need to ask.

The old man sighed, "Look kid. I'm old. I don't meet people. Any Saiyan I've met has been on their terms. There's only one I ever greeted willingly, and I didn't know he was one… I never got your name by the way. My name is Muten Roshi. Or Roshi if you'd prefer." The old hermit told him.

"I'm Gohan, a gladiator of the Planet Vegeta." Gohan replied.

Roshi looked at Gohan with surprise. "What was your name?"

"Gohan."

Roshi began to chuckle, "That is a name I've not heard in a long time. I had a student by that name a very long time ago. In fact he raised the very first Saiyan I'd ever met. His name was Goku." Roshi explained.

Gohan took a step back, "What did you say?"

"Goku was the name of the very first one of your kind I ever met. Why? Did you know him?" Roshi asked.

Gohan looked almost somber, "No. I can't say I did."

"Ah, what a shame… He was truly a gifted fighter. And the nicest Saiyan I'd ever had the experience of knowing." Roshi said as he began once more entering his house.

"That's what I hear." Gohan said under his breath.

"Hey!" Roshi hollered at him, "Why don't you come inside? Take a load off. You seem pleasant enough."

Gohan didn't know why, but he decided to take the old man up on his offer. As he entered he sat down on the floor next to Roshi. Roshi hands him a drink, "Thank you."

"You know, for a blood thirsty barbarian, you're quite well mannered. Your parents must have raised you right." Roshi said as he was taking his seat.

"No. My father died saving the planet and my mother died shortly after. I was more or less raised by a crippled Human and a Namek." Gohan explained as he drank the water given to him, "This water is so crisp and clean."

"Yes, it is. So a Namek huh? Tell me, was his name Piccolo?" Roshi asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yes. And I figure I should let you know as well… I am Goku's son."

Roshi chuckled, "I already knew that. Gohan is a unique name. Only Goku would have named his son that. You see, his adopted grandfather Gohan was the one person Goku adored and respected more than life itself. And the Human, was it-"

"Yamcha. Yes… He died. Recently." Gohan said in a downed mood. "Because of me."

Roshi looked down, "I see. Well that is unfortunate news. He was the last of my students left. Hmm, that is sad."

"Sorry about that." Gohan replied.

"Well life comes and goes. For all of us. If anything I'm glad that I could meet the son of my greatest student. Before you leave, I would like to show you the Kamehameha wave." Roshi told him.

Gohan looked at him, "How do you know that technique?"

Roshi laughed, "Why, I invented it dear boy!"

"But I already know it." Gohan told him.

"Hmmph, you probably know the simple showing of it. Here, let me show you the real way. Come on!" Roshi said as he got up and lead Gohan outside. "Here's how you do it. Watch carefully."

Roshi removed his shirt as his scrawny old form crossed the sand. Gohan laughed a little as Roshi got into a horse stance. His power grew and in a quick yell his size grew and the once scrawny old man became a massive hulk. He drew his power around him and raised his arms, "Ka!" He formed his palms in front of him as he pulled them back, "Me!" A blue light formed in his palms, "Ha!" The light became a blue orb in his palms, "Me!" The light enlarged, and with a thrust, "HA!"

He releases the blast as a blast stronger than anything Gohan has ever felt from him as it explodes into the atmosphere, and just like that it was gone. And Roshi had returned back to normal. "I hope you paid attention."

Gohan nodded, impressed by the raw power from the move stayed still. "Well what are you waiting for? You know it, let me see it." Roshi said as he sat back and waited. Gohan nodded and took position. He performed it and it was similar but nothing like Roshi's. "Yours is not bad, but you act more on impulse and quick attack than power. Which is not a bad thing. But if you truly want to finish a fight you must put your whole being into it. Try it again. This time at full power."

Gohan got a little nervous but nodded his head. '_Full power… Let's hope this planet can take it.'_ Gohan starts charging his power, and gets angry to transform. The ground shakes as the sand and water begin raising and swirling around Gohan.

"Good! Now relax and focus that energy into your palms. Bring it in and let it fill. Then when it's nice and cooked… Unleash Hell!" Roshi instructs.

Gohan reaches full power and performs as Roshi. He raised his arms, "Ka!" He formed his palms in front of him as he pulled them back, "Me!" A golden light formed in his palms, "Ha!" The light became a yellow orb in his palms, "Me!" The light enlarged, and with a thrust, "HA!" And like Roshi's, Gohans energy exploded! It ran from his body and outward in a powerful attack, shaking the planet at its core and like Roshis it was gone.

After the light fades Gohan drops to his knees, panting hard. "I've never… used… my energy like that before…"

Roshi walks over to him, "Yes, that's what happens when you do it right! Now come on. Let's get you rested up." He picks Gohan up and helps him into the house.

The two sit along the table and Gohan lays back, "With all my intense training and physical pain… I've never once been this exhausted…"

Roshi laughed at him, "It takes years young man to ever get used to exerting that much power. Even then you'll never truly get used to it. You just get better at pretending you are." Roshi laid back as well, "So… What brings you to Earth? And now that I'm thinking about it, what is a gladiator doing roaming around?"

Gohan lifted his head, "I'm on I guess what's called a honeymoon with my mate. The queen brought us here and-"

"Oh so Bulma is back on Earth again?" Roshi interrupted.

Gohan cocked his head, "You know Bulma?"

"Yes. We've had our run ins. Tell me, does she still have-" He started motioning his hands around his chest in the way of groping a set of breasts.

Gohan looks at Roshi's movements and realizes what he's motioning, "Oh! Um well I am not at liberty to say. She is my queen after all." Gohan replies as respectfully as he can.

Roshi gives a lecherous smile, "I knew it. She always had a body that this old man would have died to touch. But I'll not go into much detail." Roshi gets up and heads to his fridge and pulls out a couple of drinks, "Here, this should help get your energy back up a bit. You'll need it for your journey you're about to take."

Gohan receives the drink and looks back at Roshi, "Journey?"

"Yes. There is one more person I think you would like to meet as well. He lies North East of here. You'll know it when you see it. For it is the sole gladiator training school of this planet, and it's leader is a very important person to you… You just don't know it yet." Roshi downed his drink and with a burp finished it.

Gohan imitated him and the drink offered him a surge of revitalization and energy as he gets back up. "Thank you, Master Roshi. It's been a great honor to meet you." Gohan said as he bowed.

"The honor is mine. For my greatest students spirit is alive and well in his offspring. I hope our paths cross again." Roshi said as he returned the bow.

Gohan nodded and headed for the door. Pointing his direction North East Gohan takes to the sky as he aims his sense towards the direction he was pointed. He flew for a very short time before he came to a large gate. Landing outside the massive thing he notices the front is decorated with a silhouette of a large horned helmet. Gohan walks up to the middle where an intercom system blinks on and a small looking man appears on a screen.

"Name?" The man asked.

Gohan wasn't expecting that, "I'm sorry?"

"What is your name! The Ox King very rarely meets with anyone without an appointment. Especially Saiyans!" The man said.

"I don't have an appointment. I was just told by a man named Roshi to come see an important man." Gohan explained.

"Master Roshi? Well, that changes everything. If Roshi sent you here then allow me to welcome you to the Fire Mountain Gladiator camp." The man says before the screen blacks out and the gates open wide. Gohan walks through them as he heads down a path.

The inside of the grounds are huge. A large mansion lies in the center of the massive grounds where more gladiators than Gohan had ever seen running and flying around, training. They notice Gohan walking and stop as they lower themselves to the ground and stop their sparring. Murmurs amongst the group kept Gohan on his guard.

Sure enough, he was stopped by a massive tiger man. His fur was rugged and he was covered in scars. Gohan looked at him and noticed his sharp toothed smile. "So a Saiyan graces us with his presence. Welcome! To the Fire Mountain training camp! I'm Ruger! Champion of these halls!" This got a large hooah from the other men, "Now… What are you doing here fellow gladiator?"

Gohan looked at him, "How could you tell I was a gladiator?"

"Well you have no armor, so you're not a soldier… Nor are you a noble, cause you would be wearing silked draped armor with a soldier escort… And peasants… Are usually very weak. You are very strong, but are scarred. Only gladiators have scars like you." Ruger finished describing.

"Oh? Well you seem to know your Saiyan classes very well. I commend you… But I'm afraid I have other business to attend to." Gohan said as he tried to push past.

"Oh but your business is here Gladiator. You see, when you walked through those gates… You became a very well needed practice." Ruger said with his hand on Gohans shoulder.

"Practice?" Gohan asked as he looked up at the tiger, "Look… Ruger… I appreciate your valor and your willingness to better yourself for the tournament in a years time, but… You are not ready yet." Gohan tapped his arm, then tried pushing past again.

"I don't think you understand." Ruger said as he put a more forceful hand on Gohan shoulder.

Gohan sighed, "OK. Allow me to finish my business with your master, and I will fight with you. Deal?"

Ruger chuckled, "Very well. I expect you back in less than an hour."

"I will be." Gohan said as he moved forward down the path. He came to the mansions doors and knocked.

A thin looking human came to the door, "Yes?"

"I'm here to meet with the Ox King. Master Roshi sent me." He replied as he looked in the door.

"One moment please." The thin man said as he closed the door. Gohan shuffled his feet around and waited before the thin man appeared once more, "Follow me. The King will be down soon."

He opened the door and Gohan followed him through the large house. They walked through an opening to a loft. There were bookshelves lining the walls, and a large fire place. Pictures laid across the room as well. Gohan walked over to one and picked it up.

Looking at the picture he once again felt that which he felt coming off the ship. In the picture was a spiky haired man, and next to him was a fine haired woman. His mother and father were looking back at him, and the sight of his mother made him choke up. It had been years since he had seen her face. But his moment was ruined as a booming voice came down on him.

"So I hear my old master had sent you. Well what would you like?" The man had pain and anger surrounding his voice. Gohan turned around with the picture in his hands,"What… Are you doing?"

"This woman… Who was she to you?" Gohan asked.

The Ox King had a fire in his eyes, "What does it matter Saiyan! Your people took her from me and I never heard from her again!" He started moving towards Gohan, "It was 7 years before I had heard she died! 7 years! My baby girl! I never even knew why!"

Gohan took a step back, "She died of heartbreak!"

Ox looked at him like he was crazy, "And what would you know of it? Who were you to her!" He snatched Gohan up, "Who were you!"

Gohan roared as he blew the Ox King back with his power, causing him to roll backwards against a bookcase. As Gohan landed from the massive mans reach he walked over and helped him up, "I know how because I am her son… Your only grandchild."

The Ox King looked bewildered. Then his face curved into a smile as he began laughing. Then he grabbed Gohan in a large hug that Gohan did not defend against. "My grandson! I still have a living relative! This is the happiest day of my life!" This went on for another few minutes before he released Gohan. "So this is why Roshi sent you to me. So tell me, what does my grandson do?"

Gohan scratched his head, "Um, well… I'm a gladiator."

"A Gladiator!" The Ox King exclaimed. Then it actually hit him, "A gladiator?" He looks at Gohan.

Gohan nodded, "I am."

"Then what are you doing here? Did you escape?" The ox king asked as he sat down.

"No. I'm here on vacation... or something. With my mate and the queen." Gohan explained.

"Oh! So you're with Bulma?" The Ox King asked surprised.

"You know the queen?" Gohan asked surprised.

The Ox King laughed, "My boy! Everyone on Earth knows the queen. After all, technically we are now a part of that wretched planet. I planning on greeting her today but I had to bring in the new recruits. So tell me… Which of the houses do you belong to? Sarafin? Lobos? Hiphern?" He asked.

"None… I once belonged to a Saiyan named Taren-" Gohan began, but was interrupted by the Ox King.

"Taren! That slimy worthless, shit of a living creature! I had heard that he had lost everything in the last games." He explsined.

"Yes. He did. I was his last gladiator before I was bought by the king." Gohan finished.

The Ox King Sat in silence as he looked upon Gohan. He sighed, "I don't even know if that's better."

"It has its perks. I'm the best of them, I mated his daughter, and I'm here. Meeting you. If I stayed with Taren, I would probably have killed myself. But that's in the past…" Gohan looks towards the light, "And now if you'll excuse me… I have to teach one of yours a lesson in humility before I leave." Gohan gets up and leaves the room. The Ox King quickly behind him.

Gohan leads outside, looking around and spots the Tiger Man Ruger. Ruger twitches his ears and looks towards Gohan, "Ah! Finally!" He walks towards him.

Gohan and Ruger meet half way. Gohan looking up at the man, while Ruger grins a very sharp toothed grin. "So Saiyan! You have come to give Ruger his great challenge!"

Once again the others 'Hooahed!' with him, but the Ox King gave voice as well. "I have given no such permissions! Ruger! Stand down!"

Gohan put his hand up, "No! I have promised this man a challenge, and my Saiyan honor obligates me to keep my word. Please, allow me to keep my word."

The Ox King now with a fierce look in his eye shakes his head, "I cannot allow that. For I cannot allow someone's Gladiator to fight without the arena at his feet."

"But this is not for death. Just practice." Gohan summarized, "I guarantee you. I will bring no harm to your gladiator, nor him to harm me."

The Ox King turned away, annoyed obviously, but turns to Gohan, "You have one minute."

Goha nodded and looked back to Ruger, who with his smile lead Gohan to a small practice arena.

Ruger turned to face Gohan, "One minute is 59 seconds longer than what I need. Are you ready Saiyan?!" Ruger roared. Gohan nodded, "The let's begin!"

Ruger lunged at Gohan swiping and gashing, roaring loud and viciously as he missed every attack. Gohan blocked a heavy kick pushing back Ruger as they stared down. "It's been 15 seconds. I think you over estimated yourself."

Rugers face frowned and he roared loudly as an orange aura burst around him and he disappeared from sight. Gohan moved slightly to the side, missing a large claw from Ruger and touching his knuckles to Rugers face, stopping them and stunning Ruger.

"You see… You're unprepared." Gohan instructed.

Ruger jumped back and was prepared to make another attack. The Ox King's loud voice boomed, "Ruger stop!" Ruger stopped, "Your minute is up."

Ruger straightened up and bowed, "Yes my master."

Gohan walked to him, "If you want to be ready to take on King Vegetas best I would suggest working on a better solution. Your claws are your best weapon, and you have a good offense but you leave yourself open when you get angry. Today you fought the best. The next time we meet, I hope for more of a challenge."

Ruger nodded his head, "If I had known you were a Kings Gladiator I would have wore my good linen." He chuckles, "Thank you for the lesson."

"Thank you." Gohan replied with a bow.

The Ox King walks over to him, "Come. I will give you a lift to Capsule Corp."

"Thank you, but I'll fly." Gohan thanked him.

"Nonsense! You're my grandson! I would have much time with you as I can. Now come." The Ox King ordered.

Gohan laughed and followed him. They arrive at an air car and are soon off. The whole trip the Ox King told Gohan stories of his mother and father. He laughs at these stories and once again Gohan finds himself relaxed and in a state of serenity on this planet.

They arrive at Capsule Corp. But not to the welcome they were expecting. There was a panic on the grounds. People were everywhere and Gohan and Ox King jumped out. The Ox King grabs a servant, "Tell me, what has happened here!"

"The queen! Her and-" Before the servant could finish Gohan was off and headed into the building searching for Videl and Bulma. He found Bulma and immediately ran into her room to which he was met with defense from her guards.

He fought them off, kicking one into the wall, punching one in the temple and grabbing two more before Bulma called them off, "STOP! He's with me…"

Gohan released the two guards and the rest backed off, he walked up to Bulma, "What has happened? Where's Videl?"  
Bulma looked at Gohan with stressed eyes, "She's been taken. After you left, she was abducted by an underground group of gladiators… And I couldn't stop them…"

Gohan furious with rage, kept his cool, "Which way did they go?" He looked to a guard who he did not recognize, "You!"

"Me?" The guard asked as he was snatched up by Gohan.

"I do not recognize you. You smell of battle but yet you bear no damage… You're a gladiator! Tell me! Where did they take her!" Gohan asked fluctuating his power.

The gladiator was petrified, never having fought a Saiyan before he was speechless, "I-I-I don't…"

"We can do this the easy way… Or the hard way!" Gohan threatened increasing his grip.

"She's… Southwards! Towards the old tournament island!" The Gladiator said as Gohan snapped his neck. He dropped the body and looked at Bulma.

"I'll bring her back." Then he exploded out the window. Furious that he let this happened, he flew fast and hard, sensing out any large power levels coming to an old abandoned island. There a decrepit old sign gung above an entry way that read World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan nodded and walked inside.

Chyeah! There you go. Swiftly followed by…


	14. Lost and Found

Gladiator 14

Gohan slowly walked through the run down arena. His senses were flaring as what seemed like hundreds of enemies were all around him. But it did not matter. Gohan was furious, and he was ready for them. He sensed deeper and found Videls level deep within the island. He picked up his pace as he went deeper. But then was stopped by a small brigade of human gladiators. All with a weapon of some sort ready to attack.

"Well, well, well! Look it here boys! It seems we have been graced this day with a very special visit by none other than a fucking Saiyan! Let's all give him a warm welcome to our little club!" A scrawny looking human said as he got laughs from the men surrounding Gohan.

Gohan looked around, "I have come here for my mate. Let me through and you will not die this day."

The scrawny Saiyan got closer to Gohan, "Oh! Well by all means come, come! I would be glad to take you to her! Make way boys!" The Scrawny Saiyan lead Gohan through the gates to the warmly lit arena, "There! She's right up there!" He pointed to the balcony on the other side of the ring. There Videl sat unconscious in a chair.

Gohan floated up but was grabbed by his tail to which the shock dropped him, "What are you doing?"

"I said I'd take you to her. I did not say you could take her." The human told him, "You see, she is another's prize. And he has been waiting a long time to have her. We'll not let you ruin this."

"Have you no honor? A gladiator who does not keep his word." Gohan growled.

"No! I kept my word. You just assumed I meant something else. Now we get to kill you." He laughed.

Gohan began to chuckle, "Good luck."

In a flash Gohan was on his feet. He grabbed the man up and flung him across the arena and leapt into it as he had assailants from all ends attacking him. Left, right, up down, it did not matter which direction they came at him. And Gohan fought them.

By the dozens they were either killed or mortally wounded. Gohan got angrier, because they did not seem to end and when they all swarmed him he unleashed himself and blew them all away with his power. As they landed they stood looking at this enraged Saiyan, in awe of his frightening power.

"Everyone stop!" A voice from the balcony arrived. Gohan looked towards it, and from the shadows a man with an afro and a handlebar mustache appeared. He was a rugged looking man. His age showed and he was massive. "I want this boy."

The others spread away and he leapt down onto the stage. Gohan faced him and the man walked around him.

"You seem like an honorable opponent." Gohan stated.

"Do not get me wrong child, I hate your kind and would stop at nothing to see you dead, but I can see you are someone of skill and will not be taken out by simple minded attackers. Unlike the previous guards. No, you deserve a special brand of ass whuppin." The man said as he continued circling Gohan. "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Hercule Satan! Once grand champion of Earth! And these ragged group of warriors are my minions!"

Gohan tilted his head, "Satan? That means-"

"Yes! Videl is my daughter! Lost to me in the Saiyan raids, now returned to me. And I do not intend to let her go." Hercule said as he grew closer to Gohan, "Tell me… Are you aware of the old ways?"

Gohan looked at him and nodded, "Yes I am."

"Good. So join me in a bit of sport." Hercule said as he lowered into a fighting stance, "No flight, no energy tricks, just straight martial arts."

Gohan bowed, "Very well."

Gohan lowered himself into a stance and he and Hercule stared down. The tension was thick and everyone in the place was silent. Videl began to wake up and she looked down at the ring, "Gohan!"

His attention was removed and Hercule attacked landing a swift back fist into Gohans face. This was unexpected for Gohan, and he never felt such power from a Humans attack. But he recovered quickly to block the next fist as he threw a kick. He was surprised as Hercule caught it and flung him down as Hercule leapt into the air and brought his knee down into the arena as Gohan rolled over.

Getting back up Gohan attacked Hercule pushing him back and catching Hercule off guard to punch him in the ribs crippling him to the ground. Gohan aimed a knee at Hercules face, but was stopped as Hercule stopped his knee and delivered a vicious upper cut that sent Gohan backwards.

They both stood up slowly and faced each other, "I've never fought a Human who could with stand a Saiyan." Gohan said recovering.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time boy. Nothing will stop me. Now come!" Hercule commanded as he headed for Gohan.

They clashed in battle! Blocks and attacks, back and forth neither letting up. Gohan fought hard, and Hercule fought harder. There was no ending, and Gohan needed to end this. Hercule felt the same. With their strongest punch towards each other Gohan and Hercule landed their fists into the others jaw. The place grew quiet.

Hercule and Gohan both laid out in the arena. Gohan panting, cursing himself for using so much power throughout the day. But he had a mission. He needed to get Videl. With his drive he sat up. Then stood up, and limped over to a panting Hercule.

Gohan powered up and leaned down, "You have fought well… The best I've ever faced from this planet. But it is time… That you die." Gohan raised his hand and caused a thin aura to circle his hand.

He went to bring it down on him, but was stopped. His hand stayed and he looked to see who it was. It was Videl. "No… Gohan please… He's my father…" She was choked up.

Gohan was now at an internal battle, "But…"

"Please." She asked. She sat down and his energy evaporated as he stopped for her.

"Very well…" Gohan looked at her and grabbed her into a hug. "I'll never leave your side again."

She smiled and looked down at her father who was trying to get up. "Dad."

He looked at her, "My sweet pea." He rolled over.

"Dad. This is Gohan. My husband." She told him. He looked stunned.

"Your husband? But… he's a Saiyan." Hercule said with disgust.

"Half. And he's very important to me." She defended.

"But what they've done… They took you away from me." Hercule said, pain coursing through his words.

"But you were thought dead. You fell in the universal tournament." Videl said.

"Yes, but I was saved, and healed by the protector of Earth. The great Kami. He trained me and nursed me to health so I could prepare myself for battle against the Saiyans. When he had told me you were gone, I began building an army… Though a lot of good they did." Hercule explained, "But it matters not. You're here. With me."

Hercule rubbed Videls face, "I missed you papa."

"I missed you too." Hercule replied.

"You should be thankful. She was adopted by Bulma and became a Princess and is a part of the royal family." Gohan butted in.

Hercule looked at him, "Really?" She nodded, "Well isn't that something…"

"She must be taken back. You don't realize the criticalness of the situation…" Gohan said.

"What will happen?" Hercule laughed.

"If we don't get her back, Vegeta will have arrived on this planet and if he finds you he will kill you with no remorse. So please. If you want to still live come with me and we can work it out." Gohan explained. "Please sir! I don't give second chances and if you want yours this is it!"

Hercule thought long and hard about it. "No. My place is here. If I am to die, then I will take as many of them with me."

"Father please! I can get you in the palace! You can be placed in my care!" Videl pleaded.

"No. I'm sorry sweet pea. I will die a free man. Not a slave. Not even yours. If anything… I'm just glad to have seen your beautiful face again… You look just like your mother." Hercule smiled

A large booming came from the skies, "Oh no… It's too late." Gohan said.

Hercule looked up, "Men! Prepare yourselves! Boy! Get her out of here!"

Gohan nodded and grabbed Videl as he lifted her into the sky, "No! Father!"

Hercule looked into the horizon, "I love you Videl…" The doors busted down as Vegetas guard came in, "Attack!" Hercule commanded as all the human gladiators flew at the guards, each falling, one by one. Hercule putting up the good fight and taking down what he could before he was overwhelmed.

Videl could only look away with tears as she and Gohan flew away. Gohan looked ahead after he saw the pain form her, '_I was wrong. Even in a place like this… There's pain...'_

Gohan flew her back to capsule corp and when he landed he nearly passed out . Videl grabs him, "Gohan! Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I've used up way too much energy today… I need to heal." Gohan replied as he struggled to get on his feet.

"No, what you need to do is explain why I had to waste my time coming to this pathetic planet!" Vegeta's voice rasped.

Gohan's head shoots up, "Vegeta?"

"Are we on a first name basis now?" Vegeta asked. He looked at Videl, "You don't seem to be in danger."

"I'm not. Gohan rescued me." Videl explained.

"He should never have left your side!" Vegeta yelled, "Now I need to leave. I've wasted more time than I cared to." He turns and leaves as Gohan steadies himself.

"Will you be alright?" Videl asked.

"I'll be fine. I still need a tank." Gohan said as he struggled to keep himself up. Videl put his arm over her shoulders as she called to a guard to help her. They get Gohan to a tank and Videl leaves to find Bulma, who is in the care of the Ox King.

"Bulma." Videl called to her.

Bulmas head whipped around as she looked at Videl, "Videl! Oh so you're safe!" She hugs the girl, "Where's Gohan? I saw Vegeta leaving… I wasn't sure if he had picked you up or not."

"No, but Gohan did. He brought me home after Vegetas forces kicked in the doors of the old arena." Videl explained.

"Speaking of which, who was it that kidnapped you? We know it was a rogue grouping of Gladiators, but who was their leader?" Bulma asked.

"It was a group lead by my father… Hercule." Videl said with sorrow on her lips.

Bulma looked confused, "But… He died."

"So we thought, but it turns out the protector of Earth had saved him. Since then he's been in hiding and preparing to take on the Saiyans… But now… I fear he's nothing more than memory once again…" Videl said as she fought back a tear.

Bulma comforted Videl, "I'm sorry hon. We can only hope that he didn't suffer too long."

The Ox King was looking out the window giving them their moment. Soemthing caught his attention, "Um, I hate to intrude but he's not dead. He's in chains being lead into Vegetas ship." He pointed out.

Videls eyes grew wide as she ran over to the window. Hercule was being transported by seven Saiyans with spears pointed at his throat as his legs and arms were chained. His face bruised and bloodied but he had a smile of pride on his face.

Videl was worried, "What's going to happen to him?"

"Well seeing as he was captured… He'll most likely be chained, starved, tortured, and when the next games come… He'll be executed in the starting ceremony." The Ox King explained.

The ship started its take off and Videl turned to run out to stop it. She was grabbed by the Ox King, "Let me go!"

"No! You'll make things worse. Let his torture happen. It will be awful, and you'll be crushed when you see him but when his torture is over and he's presented for execution, then save his life. It's the only way." He explained her.

Videl looked angry and hurt. Bulma walked over to her and started to lead her away, "Come on… You've had a rough day." Bulma looks back to the Ox King, "I'll be back to finish our visit." He bowed as Bulma left.

Videl had been taken to her room where she had fallen asleep.

Sorry for the wait on these. Time got away from me.


	15. The Discovery - Lemon

Chapter 15

Gohan was still in his tank, under a dreamless sleep while he healed. '_Gohan.' _A voice called to him. He shifted a bit in his tank. Almost startled by the voice. '_Gohan!' _The voice called out louder. In his subconscious he found himself answering back, '_Who… Who is there?'_

'_Good! You can hear me.' _The voice said to him.

'_But, what are you? How are we speaking right now?' _Gohan asked.

'_That's not important at the moment. As to who I am… Well you'll find out later. I need you to do something for me.'_ The voice told him.

'_And that would be?'_ Gohan asked getting frustrated with him.

'_There is a mountain range, far to the north of where you are right now. There you'll find a cottage. In that cottage is a special artifact. I want you to have it. You'll know what it is when you see it.' _The voice instructed.

'_But… What is-'_ Gohan started to ask.

'_Hey sorry, but I got to go. You'll know what it is. Bye!'_ Then like it was nothing the voice was gone.

'_Hey! Hey!'_ But Gohan knew he was alone, and just in time for him to wake up. He slowly got out of the tank and was handed a towel by the technician so he can dry off.

"You must have been dreaming pretty hard there, sir. Your vitals and neuro sensors went a bit crazy there for a sec." He was informed.

"Yeah… Something like that. Thank you." Gohan told him as he grabbed a set of clothes and left. He walked through the halls of the very large dome shaped building looking for Videls room. After about 20 minutes of frustration he found it and walked in to find her sleeping with some distress.

Slowly he floated over to her and covered her with a blanket as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He kept watch over her carefully. Making sure that nothing would ever take her from him again. He began nodding off but kept his senses ever so tight on the room.

As he crept off to sleep the image of a Dragon, bursting from lightning in the sky appeared to him. It was large with red eyes, and flew across the sky in spectacular fashion. In this estranged dream Gohan took off after it. Flying with it into the heavens and beyond, looking for its destination.

Then with a large burst of light Gohan was forced awake by his dream, to find Videl still asleep and that it was now late. He figured that these two dreams are related and that he would take Videl with him to find this cottage in the morning. He crawled into bed with her.

She shifted and woke up when this happened. Videl turned around to look at him, "Hey Gohan…"

"Are you Ok?" Gohan asked her.

She shook her head, "No. The day I'm reunited with my father, he is snatched away from me… And instead of death he finds torture and suffering. All because of me." She started to tear up.

Gohan kissed her to comfort her, "Do not blame yourself for him. There are always better ways of handling a situation and his lead him to this. There's no fault of yours." He said brushing a tear away from her cheek.

"But still-" Videl was going to say.

Gohan put his finger on her lip, "No. No more talk of that. We've both had a rough day, and not a very good start to our time here. We can't stop what has happened or what will happen, but we can live for the moment. Be here, with me." Gohan persuaded her.

She gave a rough smile, "You're right Gohan." She kissed him, "It'll be hard, but you're right. I'll let things be, but…" She rolled over on top of him, "And I know something that will make it easier."

Videl removed herself from Gohan and started undressing herself. In a few short moments she was completely nude and walking back over to Gohan. Gohan had gotten up as she reached him. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her. He picked Videl up and laid her across the bed as he kissed down her body. Down her breasts, across her abdomen to her womanhood.

He kneeled down on the ground while removing his shirt. He took her leg and put it on his shoulder as he kissed her inner thigh. Moving up and causing her to gasp lightly as he begins his work. Flicking his tongue on her clit, and shoving it in side her, making her moan and twitch. She runs her hands through Gohans hair and pulls it lightly the more he plays with her.

He stops and removes his pants getting up as she moves back. He crawls between her legs and positions himself between her, kissing her neck. She grabs his cock and places him at her opening. He thrusts in lightly, slowly going deep in her. She clenches his arms and pants a little as he pulls out and pushes in. Going faster, with a more rhythmic motion. She is in heaven with him as he continues.

She rolls him over in a quick motion, now on top. She leans down and kisses him and starts to ride him. He runs his hands up her body and massages her breasts as she holds on to his hands. She starts to moan a little louder. She then places his hands on her hips as Gohan starts lifting her up and down on him. They both are reaching their climax. Videl cums as she screams his name. Her walls enclosing on him Gohan releases inside her as she catches herself falling on top of him.

Panting Videl leans over and kisses Gohan, "See… Now isn't that a little better?" He asked her.

She nods as she plants her head in his chest. Gohan wraps his arms around her and holds her close. He reaches one hand over to find a cover as he covers their naked bodies. Videl snuggles into him as she falls asleep once more. Gohan shortly after her.

With the morning come the rise of a new day. Gohan and Videl awoke and, after cleaning up a bit, joined Bulma at breakfast where they chatted and Gohan was introduced to Bulmas father. He was a tad bit to crazy for Gohans taste, but he listened to the mans rantings about whatever new thing he had developed in the world.

Soon after breakfast Gohan and Videl decided to walk around a bit, when Gohan decided to ask her, "Do you want to go on an adventure?"

She smiled at him, "Of course. What did you have in mind?" He chuckled as he thought of a way to explain it to her, "Hey."

"What?" Gohan asked her.

"There's that smile. This planet seems to have changed you." She told him.

He looked confused, "Is that good?"

Videl laughed, "Yes it's good. You're not the hard ass that you are on Vegeta. Anyways, where are we going?"

"Well, this might sound crazy, but I was told of a place in the mountains north of here. There is supposed to be a cottage for me to find and grab an artifact." Gohan told her.

"And who told you this?" Videl asked.

He smirked, "Well… A faceless voice in my tank yesterday…" Gohan told her.

"I see… well um… I don't know if I should trust that." Videl joked with him. "But I guess we'll be fine with you on the planet."

"This is true." He picked her up, "Now hold on tight." He said as he turned Super Saiyan and flew towards the mountains. He slowed his pace and dropped his power when he came across the mountain range. He released Videl to let her fly on her own as they searched the area.

The scenery was full of dinosaurs and wildlife roaming around and making their way. For half an hour they searched when Videl yelled for Gohan. "Hey! I think I found it!" Gohan flew to her and sure enough, there sat a rundown cottage. It had seen its years, but that did not make it decrepit.

Gohan and Videl landed as they looked around the place. "OK Gohan… What are you looking for?" Gohan talked to himself. Videl walked to the other side of the cottage as Gohan moved closer to the entrance. Swiping away the curtain that was in place of the door Gohan walked inside.

It was a well kept place. Kind of cozy. It was covered in dust and the years weakened some of the stability of some of the furniture. Carefully Gohan looked around. He walked passed a nightstand that had a pillow with a decorated box on it. As he did the inside of the box began glowing. Catching Gohans eye.

He stopped and walked to the box. "Is this it?" He asked as he knelt down. Slowly opening the box. Inside the box was a small orange orb with four red stars inside it. He picked up the orb and inspected it. Looking back at the box he saw a note inside. He picked it up as well.

'Gohan, well hopefully Gohan, I hope that one day you find your way to this place. The ball you hold now is called a Dragon Ball. This is the four star ball. There are six others like it in the world. But this one is special to our family. It was given to me by my human grandfather after he passed, and now I'm passing it on to you. I don't know how old you will be, or what your life has become, but if you are finding this then that means I am no longer of this world. I'm sorry I could not be the one to hand this to you. I hid this here just in case. Do not let it fall into the wrong hands. Your dad, Goku'

Gohan felt himself stirring with emotions as he read the letter. Videl walked in and over to him. "Is that it?" She asked.

Gohan cleared his throat as he stood up, "Um yeah…"

"What's wrong Gohan? You look like you've seen a ghost ." Videl noticed.

"More like heard one…" He replied, "The voice I heard… I think it was my fathers." Gohan told her as he gave her the note.

She read the note, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But this, ball… Is his gift to me." Gohan said raising it up into the light seeping through the cracks of the ceiling.

Videl looked at it, "Well it's very pretty" She said.

"It is… Just like you." Gohan told her sweetly.

She blushed, "Aw, thanks Gohan."

He handed her the ball, "He says it is a part of our family. That means you. Here."

"But Gohan I can't-"

"Yes you can. I have no use for it, so you can have it in my place. It stays technically with my family and you get a nice jewel to wear." He said kissing her cheek. "Come on. Let's look around a bit more before we head back."

Videl nodded as she followed him out. She began to lift into the air when Gohan caught her, "What?"

"I meant walk around. The ground here is soft. And I find myself liking the feel of it on my bare feet." Gohan told her revealing that he had removed his boots.

She laughed and lowered herself to the ground. Removing her shoes as well. "OK let's walk then you man child you."

He chuckled as they walked into the woods. They passed through trees and brush, observing all the sights and sounds of the wild life. As they came along a clearing they were revealed a massive lake with a Waterfall heading it at the other end. "I think… we should swim." Gohan said as he started removing his clothes.

"But we don't have any swim gear." Videl said.

"I know. But we're also leagues away from any civilization. So strip and jump in." Gohan told her as took a leap in the air landing the water.

Videl laughed but complied, hiding the ball in their clothes as she leapt into the water with Gohan. They swam around, and Gohan saw fish for the first time ever and at first he was intimidated by a foe that could breath underwater, but after his first kill he realized he was still the most powerful thing alive.

As they got out Videl looked over at Gohan, "Hey! Grab that fish. It'll make a good meal."

"Meal?" Gohan asked confused.

"Yeah? Fish is delicious. Just grab it." She told him as she grabbed her clothes.

Gohan did as commanded and soon they were headed back to Bulma. As they landed Gohan handed the fish off to the servants that greeted them. They walked through the halways of the building to Bulmas living room where she sat with her father and cheery mother.

"Hey, we're back!" Videl said as she and Gohan walked in the room.

"Videl!" Bulmas mom yelled. "How is my favorite adopted grand daughter!" Bulmas mom nearly ate her in a hug.

Videl returned the hug, "I'm your only adopted grand daughter. If not your only grand daughter."

"Actually…" Bulma cut in, "You might have some competition." Bulma told her.

Videls eyes opened wide, "What! Really!?"

Bulma nodded as Videl knelt down beside her, "Yep. Now I can't say for sure if it will be a girl or a boy, but this one doesn't feel as aggressive as Trunks did. So I'm hoping it's a girl." Bulma wished.

Videl was smiling at her adopted parent, "That's great. I hope so too. I don't know if I can deal with another Trunks."

"Me neither." Bulma laughed, "So what did you and Gohan do all day? Am I to expect any grand children too?"

Gohan got red in the face and turned away as Videl nervously chuckled, "No, not yet. We actually went on an adventure. We found a cottage and Gohan found this." Videl revealed the Dragon Ball.

Bulmas eyes went wide and she slowly took the ball. "Do you know what this is?" She started to tear up, "This item… Is the single thing that brought me into the life of your father." Bulma said to Gohan, "Where did you find this?"

"I found it up in an old cottage. It was left for me there by him." Gohan explained.

Bulma chuckled, "So that's where he hid it. Gohans cottage."

"My cottage?" Gohhan asked confused.

"No, not yours specifically… but the man who raised your father. Goku loved him so very much and named you after him." Bulma informed him, "Now it seems you have now received the 4 star ball… Do you know the legend?"

Videl and Gohan shook their heads, "Well there's a legend, and actually it's very true, trust me. But there are six more like this one and if you collect all seven a dragon will appear. This dragon can grant you a single perfect wish… For the most part all we did was bring people back to life, but you get the picture. We were actually trying to find this ball so we could bring your father back… But he must have hid it in a lead lined box." Bulma told them.

Gohans interest was peaked, "You're telling me that we can bring my father back?"

Bulma shook her head, "Unfortunately we can only make the wish within a year of the persons death. And it's been much longer than that."

Gohan almost looked somber, "Well… I knew it would be a bust. So do you still have the others?"

Bulma shook her head, "No. They are hidden. The Guardian of the Earth hid them after we gathered what we could. There is only one way to find them." Bulma gets up and walks past them, "Hold on."

Bulma leaves the room and in just a short moment comes back with what looks like a small watch. "This… Is the Dragon Radar." She showed them, "With this you can find the others."

Videl took it from Bulma and clicked the top, making it beep and reveal the locations of the others. She turns to Gohan, "How 'bout it?"

Gohan shrugs, "I think that we should wait till tomorrow."

"What!" Videl almost yelled.

"We have a week left. I think we should search for one a day. Then enjoy the rest off." Gohan answered. "There's not a ton of stuff to do except explore the planet. No one is strong enough to fight me, so I think we should just stretch out the fun a bit." Gohan told her. "Besides… We already found one." Gohan said bringing attention back to the Dragon Ball.

Videl pouted, "Aw OK." She took the ball and radar, "I'm gonna go put these up then. Then we can eat that fish."

Bulma looked excited, "I was just about to have someone go fishing."

"I accidentally caught some." Gohan chuckled.

"Well the apple does not fall from the tree. Come on." Bulma said, leading Gohan towards the dining room.

After they ate the fish Gohan and Videl joined Bulma on the balcony. They looked over the horizon as the sun began setting. Gohan sat back and let the breeze that passed by. Bulma took notice and chuckled, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at her, "I am. This planet is…" Gohan paused as he thought, "This world is something else. It's cool, yet not cold. Comfortable. It's completely different from Vegeta. I'm so light here. I met my grandfather, and my fathers teacher. I almost hate to think about returning to Vegeta." Gohan explained.

Bulma and Videl nodded, "I know how you feel. I was raised here. It's still a wonderful place, even if things have gotten a little archaic." She yawns, "And I'm getting a little tired. I'm going to take a shower and take care of a few things. Then I am going to bed. Good night you two."

Bulma got up and left them alone. Videl scooted closer to Gohan as he continued his gaze at the sunset. "You know… Vegetas light is as orange and pink as this, but there's a beauty to this." He looks at Videl, "If I win the tournament, we should come back. But we should get to bed. Tomorrow we start early in our search." Gohan said as he got up and offered his hand.

Videl took it as Gohan pulled her up, "Can't we stay up a little longer?" She asked playfully.

"Oh, just because we're going to bed, doesn't mean we will be sleeping." Gohan replied with a low tone and a smirk. Videl returned the smirk and swiftly followed Gohan into the dome.

OK so there was that one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP


	16. The Lookout

Gladiator 16

Over the course of the next week Gohan and Videl searched for the Dragon Balls, finding the next five with no issue. But there was one that they had on radar but could not reach. Every time they would get close to it, its energy would spaz the device out and cloak it from them.

Gohan decided to find out the closest point and search where it might be. Once the radar spazzed out he looked around. Surprisingly he came across a large tower that Gohan could only assume the ball was. He landed in the area around it. There was a small tent pitched up next to it. Gohan went to search it out.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Gohan called out. He searched the tent and looked around the area, but no one was there. He stepped into the clearing a bit more and found himself the target for a spears pitch. In the blink of and eye Gohan caught the spear and waited as a young man appeared.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gohan asked.

"You're a Saiyan! And you are not welcome here!" The young man pulled out a club and attacked Gohan. Unflinching Gohan raised his arm to block the club, splintering it as he then proceeded to snatch the man by his long hair and fling him at the tower.

"I am not your enemy. I mean you no harm, but if you continue this course I will defend myself." Gohan said as he lowered his stance and waited.

The young man seems to not be an experienced man in combat. He sits up difficultly, "You will not leave here alive…"

Gohan notices his struggle and shakes his head as he walks over to him. "Look. I come here looking for something like this." Gohan pulls his Dragon Ball out of his pack.

"A dragon ball?" The man gets aggressive again as he makes a swipe at the ball, "How do you Saiyans know of them!"

Gohan jumps back, "So you do know it. Look this was given to me by my father. I was looking for the others. I have them and am looking for the last one. I wish no harm to you or this planet. So please."

The man laughs, "You will never find it."

Gohan shakes his head, "Well thank you, you've been very helpful…" He stands up and looks around, "At least I know I'm in the right place."

Gohan looks at the tower, "I bet it's up there…"

"No!" The man states as Gohan flies upwards as fast as he can. In a matter of moments Gohan comes across a balcony. He lands softly as he calls out, "Hello?"

"Hello." A voice answers as Gohan looks around in confusion.

"Where are you at?" Gohan asks.

"Um… Down here." The voice replies. Gohan looks down to see a small white cat holding a staff, "Hello."

Gohan hops back to give a distance, "Oh, hello there. My name is Gohan."

"I'm Korin. This is my tower." The cat says as he continues to look up at Gohan.

Gohan bows respectfully, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Hmm… A polite Saiyan. This is a surprise." Korin responds returning the bow, "Now what can I help you with?"

Gohan straightens up, "I'm looking for a Dragon Ball. It looks like-" Gohan goes to reach into his bag for the ball when Korin cuts in.

"I know what a Dragon Ball is. But I cannot help you." He turns away from Gohan.

"But you know of it. The radar says it's in this area, if you can give me any information-" Gohan tries explaining.

"Let me explain." Korin turns back, "I cannot help you because you did not follow my rules."

"Rules?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. You see in order for me to give you anything you must first prove yourself by climbing my tower. You flew, so therefore you cheated. And trust me… I'll know. So go. Float back down and climb back up. I'll see you in 3 days."

Gohan smirked, "I'll see you in 30 minutes." Gohan leaped from the balcony to the ground where that man was now by his fire. He grabs his spear as Gohan lands. Gohan looks at him, "Now hold on! We both know how this ends. I'm just going to climb back up. So take care." Gohan turns to the tower, but looks back, "Hey! What's your name?"

The man looked confused, "What's it to you?"

"I figured I'd give the thing at the top the name of the man defending his turf." Gohan replied.

"It's Upa. What is yours Saiyan?" Upa asked still wary.

"Gohan. I'll see you around. Keep training." Gohan said as he started climbing. With leaps and bounds as fast as Gohan can go he keeps well on his promise and makes it to Korins in no time.

"Ok then… Well I guess you did it. OK what is it you want?" Korin asked.

"I would like to find the last Dragon Ball." Gohan told him.

Korin looked around and walked into a different are, "I don't have it. But follow me son of Goku."

Gohan looked shocked and moved quickly, "How did you know that?"

"You have the same innocent face. Even if yours has seen more battles. There's no mistaking that you are his son." Korin said as they reached the top of the tower. There in the center was a red pole similar to the one on his fathers grave. "Now normally I would have given you a fake and sent you on your way, but I can sense in your heart you have no ill intentions." Korin touched the pole, "Power Pole descend." The pole glowed a bright red and shrunk to a normal size, "Come here. Hold this. You are about to meet someone that will have the ball. But be warned, his appearance may stun you." Korin explained to Gohan.

"I understand." Gohan said taking hold of the pole.

"Good. Power Pole extend." Korin said as Gohan was jerked upwards into a mass of black clouds.

After what seemed like an eternity of lifting, and some surprisingly painful shocks of lightning Gohan seemed to reach the top. He let go and continued up by flying. The structure to which he was met with was large, and bowl shaped. He got to the top and it was like a plain arena with trees around. In the center was a small building.

Gohan lands and walks towards the building when from out of nowhere a round shaped black man appeared before him. This short man had eyes that would peer into a statues heart.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Gohan." He replied.

"I see. Well Gohan, my name is Mr. Popo and this is Kami's lookout. What is your business here?" Popo asked him.

Gohan reached into his bag, "I'm looking for the last of this." He reveals the Dragon Ball to Mr. Popo.

Popo looks at the ball, then he looks at Gohan, "What business do you have with the Dragon Balls?"

"This one was left to me by my father, and I learned there were others. I found those, but the radar I used to find the others kept going out of whack whenever I got close to this area." Gohan explained.

"As it should. Kami has made sure that no one would be able to reach the Dragon Ball even if they had all the rest. That seems to have failed. So now I must take care of this." Popo said as without warning disappears from sight and takes the ball from Gohan.

"Wha- How did you-" Gohan asked confused.

"The Dragon Balls will not fall into the wrong hands. That means yours." Popo said as he walked away.

Gohan was livid as he imitated Popo and taking the Dragon Ball back. "You're not the only one with tricks."

Popo chuckled, "I see. But you won't be leaving here with that ball." He disappears again.

Gohan does the same. A few thunderous booms and Gohan had Popo sliding against the floor. "Had enough?"

Mr. Popo slowly stood back up, "You are a talented fighter. The second Saiyan I've ever met with such heart. But things are the same. You will not be leaving with this." Popo lifted the ball.

Gohan growled, "You don't have to give me the last ball, but at least allow me to keep that one. It's special to me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. The risk is too high." Popo said as he prepared for another attack.

"Mr. Popo!" A voice came from out of nowhere, "I think, I should handle this."

"Yes Kami."

Gohan looked around, and stopped at the building as a figure appears form the shadows. Gohans eyes widened, "You look just like…"

"Piccolo? That's because he and I are the same person. He and I are one." The Piccolo clone spoke.

"But… How can that be?" Gohan asked.

"It's a long story. The short version, he was the evil in my heart that I expelled in order to become the guardian of this earth." Kami said, "And I know who you are, Gohan, and your father was a great student of mine."

Gohans face was struck with even more confusion. "I don't-"

"There's a lot to go over, but I'm aware that you're on a limited time frame. So I must ask you, of all the things I'm aware of… what are your plans for the dragon balls?" Kami asked.

Gohan thought long and hard, "Honestly, I don't know. There's nothing I really want."

Kami and Popo both looked strangely at Gohan. "Then why gather them?"

"For someone very special to me. I want her to have the wish." Gohan answered.

"Oh, the human girl." Kami replied. "Here's the deal. I can't give you the ball. But bring her here with the other balls and she can have her wish." Kami dealt.

Gohan nodded, "OK. I'll be back." Gohan lifted into the air and transformed as he flew towards Capsule Corp, landing there in a few short moments. Videl was outside with Bulma with her bag as Gohan landed.

Videl saw him, "Hey babe! I thought we were going to get that last ball today. Or at least try."

Gohan walked over and kissed her, "I already did. And I have a surprise for you. Come with me." Gohan grabbed her hand and slowly lifted her into the air.

Bulma was looking at them, "Um hello! What am I supposed to do while you two go off and make love or whatever you call it." She asked with her hands on her hip.

"We'll be back soon. And then we'll work on breaking the floor this time. The bed was not worthy." Videl teased.

Bulma had a stoic look on her face, "That's both disgusting and unnecessary. Have fun." Bulma said as she turned around and went inside.

Videl laughed as Gohan grabbed hold of her waist and flew them to the lookout, "Gohan… You have to warn me before you decide you want to hit light speed, OK? Ok, now I'm going to sit down. I'm seeing short pitch black beings."

Gohan chuckled, "Videl, this is Mr. Popo. And that over there is the guardian of the Earth, Kami."

Videl looked over to Kami, and then scrunched her face up and looked back at Gohan, "Um… That looks like Piccolo… Just older."

"That's because we're the same person. So tell me, what is it you're going to wish for?" Kami asked.

Videl looked surprised, "Wait, so the last ball is here?"

"Yes." Gohan replied, and I want you to have your wish.

"So what is it child?" Kami asked a bit more forcefully.

"What is your deal?" Videl asked.

"I can't approve this without knowing what it is." Kami answered.

Videl sat in quiet as she thought about it. "I don't know. What can I wish for?"

It was Kami's turn to think, "What ever you want."

"OK. Then I would like to take a raincheck. Gohan, give him the ball." Videl said.

"What?" Gohan and Kami said in unison.

"You keep the balls. I have two days left on this planet and don't want to waste my time enjoying a wish I can't actually enjoy. I'd rather come back and make a wish I can. Can we do that?" Videl asked.

"Um, well… Technically… Yes. But I-" Kami began.

"Good. Then hopefully we'll see you in a few weeks. Thanks Kami." Videl said as she took a running leap off the tower, "Come on Gohan!"

Gohan looked at Kami, "Well take care." Gohan followed Videl as they free fall from the tower.

Gohan looks strangely at Videl as he falls behind her. Engaging in flight he levels himself with her. "Videl."

Videl looked at him with a smile, "Yes?"

They quit falling and started flying as they headed back home, "Why did you reject the wish?"

Videl kept her smirk up as she rolled in the air onto his back, "I decided to wait on it. You never know what things will come up that an all perfect wish can fix."

Gohan didin't know what else to say so he just let it go. They arrived back at Capsule Corp. and Gohan could almost taste the food he was smelling. Him and Videl walk into the house and Bulmas mother was wildly cooking.

"Oh hey you two! That was quick." She said with her warm smile.

"Yeah!" Bulma chimed in, "Did you find the other balls?"

Videl nodded, "Yes. And the guardian of Earth."

"Oh! You met Kami? I never got the chance… So did you make your wish?" Bulma asked.

"No. I decided that I would come back after the tournament and do so." Videl answered.

Bulma squinted, "Why?"

"In case Gohan dies." Videl said bluntly.

Gohan had been taking a drink of water at that point, to which he almost choked on, "Excuse me?"

Everyone was looking at Videl, "What? We all know that these games between the many Gladitorial houses have high death rates. It's part of the lifestyle. And now I have a security blanket in case Gohan does die. And what we can do with that is make it seem like Gohan was just severely injured and then come back here and make my wish. Everything will be all fine." At that moment she was served a large plate of food from her adoptive grandmother.

Gohan's head was tilted slightly as he looked at her with concern, "Um… How long have you thought about this?"

Videl shrugged and swallowed her food, "Since we found out about the perfect wish situation. Don't worry babe, I have faith you'll win, but just in case there's the 2.85 percent that you do we have a back up."

Gohan shook his head, "I don't know how I feel about this…" Gohan moved away from her.

"Oh come on Gohan! It's just a little security." Videl said, "Like I said I know you most likely will be fine. But I'm just taking precautions." Videl defended herself,

Gohan looked at her, "You placed a percentage on my mortality rate."

Bulma chuckled from the side, "Sorry Gohan. That's my fault. Being a scientist I only go by percentages, and I taught Videl how to calculate everything by doing so."

"Yeah… You questioned my pride as a warrior." Gohan said coldly.

Videl groaned, "No Gohan I did not. I just came up with a back up plan."

"There's no difference to me Videl." Gohan said, his mood worsening.

Videl put her food down and looked at Gohan, "OK look! Just because I want to make sure we get to be together forever doesn't mean I don't have faith in you! So drop the Vegeta act and sit down and eat!"

Gohan flared his power as it shook the house. He said not a word as he left. Videl was confused and angry, "What is his deal!"

Bulma shrugged, "Saiyans… They're constantly on their period. It's almost humorous." Bulma said as she started eating her food.

After dinner Videl went on a search for Gohan, who she was finding difficult to find. "Oh some on Gohan! Stop being such a baby!" She yelled out. She searched in the house, in the kitchen, their room and finally went outside. '_Where the hell did he go?'_

Then it hit her, and she took to the air flying towards the mountains. In about 30 minutes she landed outside of the small hut she and Gohan found the first Dragon Ball. "Gohan!" Videl practically screamed. A shuffling noise and a grunt brought Gohan from the hut.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Are you really going to be mad at me? Come on, it was something trivial." She said crossing her arms.

Gohan scoffed, "Look, how would you like it if I planned your death? All because I had this, wonderful way to bring you back to life?"

Videl walked up to him and seductively hung off his neck, "I would think it was sweet that you had a back up plan for me."

Gohan looked into her eyes, "That's what makes you humans weak." He said with a frown.

That set Videl off and she reeled her fist back and laid into Gohan sending him to the ground. She leapt on top of him and tried a barrage on him. Gohan caught her fist and rolled her over under him.

"I'll kill you and then you don't have to worry about your 2.8 percent! You'll be 100 percent dead!" She screamed struggling under him.

With a lucky flail of her leg she caught Gohan between the legs causing him to reel over in pain. She got back on her feet and tried to attack him, but Gohan recovered quickly and dropped her again.

"OK stop it!" Gohan yelled at her. Videl didn't and continued. Annoyed Gohan transformed and she finally gave up. "Stop."

She looked up into his green eyes and scowled, "You think that just because you make yourself stronger you've won this?"

Gohan chuckled, "That's usually what happens. Now look… I can't say I'm sorry I was mad at you. You hurt my pride, but I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

Videl was speechless. Her jaw was dropped and she didn't know how to reply, "… Make it up to you… You want me to make it up… To you?!" Videl tried to headbutt him in a failed effort, "Damn your steely head… If anything you should make it up to me!"

"Yeah, how do you figure?" Gohan asked in a chuckle.

"Well… Because you hurt my feelings." Videl said not able to actually come up with something.

Gohan laughed, "Is that all?" He sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry. Is that better?" He asked as he powered down.

Videl looked away, "My head hurts." She whined.

Gohan leaned down and kissed her forehead, "There, is that better?"

Videl looked up at him, "It's a little better."

Gohan smiled and leaned his head down again and kissed her lips, "How's that?"

Videl growled, "You can't make me less mad at you with your kisses… But it's a good try." She replied seductively.

At that point Gohan became a little more sexual in his kissing and touches as he and Videl started forgiving each other the only way the knew how.

Sorry for the wait ladies and gents. But here's the next chapter, now before you start coming up with ideas or complaints about the fact the last few chaps have been on Earth and I've shoved practically all these DB characters down your throat in the course of three/four chapters… This is the very last Earth chapter. It's now time to get to that wonderful tournament! Anyways, next chap will be coming ASAP.


	17. Homecoming

Gladiator 17

Gohan stood at the window of the ship as he watched the stars streak across the black nothing that is space. His mood had fallen since he first stepped on it. He knew that he was headed back to a world where happiness was surviving a fight where you had to take another's life. Gohan was sorrowed by the fact that there was half a chance he would never return. He was glad to have met the people that affected his fathers life, and they each affected him as well.

Videl, wrapped in a blanket found him staring out and hugged him from behind. "What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan put his hands on her hands and sighed, "I wish I had never gone to Earth."

Videl was surprised, "What? Why?"

Gohan turned around to her, "For the first time in my life I was at peace… I've never felt such a thing. But now I wish I never had… I now have this warmth in me that I don't need. I'm headed to battle and if I am to come out victorious I need to be cold…"

Videl caressed his cheek, "Hey, stop that. There are plenty of warm hearted warriors in this universe…"

"Like who?" Gohan asked abruptly.

Videls eyes closed as she thought about it, "Well… What about your dad? In all those stories he fought many people, but he held no malice towards them." Videl said thinking that was a proper answer.

Gohan shook his head and sighed, "I'm sorry Videl…" He lightly pushed her from him, "I'm not my father." Gohan started to walk away, "And I will never be. I think it's better that we stay apart from each other until after the tournament."

Videl looked shocked and was about to say something but the door Gohan walked through was already closed, and Videl was left cold and alone in that steel pit of a room. She turned to the window with sadness in her demeanor as she looked out it. There she saw the ever growing planet that she was the adopted Princess of getting closer.

Very soon the ship landed and everyone dispatched. Servers removed cargo and Videl and Bulma were greeted by Vegeta and Trunks, who surprisingly was not bouncing off the walls. Bulma walked over and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you mother. I missed you." Trunks said with a certain regality about him.

Bulma squinted her eye and smirked, "Well… It seems like someone learned a lesson in manners while I was away."

"He properly learned how to hold himself as a prince. After all he will be King one day and needs to know what that means." Vegeta butted in.

Bulma laughed as she stood up and greeted her husband, "So does that mean you and Trunks finally had father/son time? Hmm?" She teased.

Vegeta lowly growled, "If that's what you want to call it. Come. Believe it or not these last 10 days have been rather droll and I need a good argument."

Bulma chuckled, "Uh uh! Sorry bucko but I know how those arguments usually end, and…" Bulma paused.

Vegeta wasn't in the mood, "And? What is it?"

"If you'd check her energy you might find out Vegeta." Videl responded from behind Bulma.

Vegeta looked at the girl, then to Bulma and did as she suggested. His hand waved over her abdomen and placed his hand on it. "You are with child… Fuck…" His tone wasn't unhappy, but it was disappointed.

"Yeah! So that means if you want any, I get control, and I know how much you hate giving up control." Bulma continued teasing.

Videl scrunched up her face, "Um… That's gross."

Vegeta looked back at her with a snap of his head, "Where is your mate?"

Videl shrugged, "I don't know… He disappeared before we landed." She explained kind of somber.

"I wouldn't worry about him Vegeta. He's got a lot going on. After all… the tournament is in a week and a half. He needs to get back to training. Now come on. I could use a back rub." Bulma said as she led the pack from the landing pad.

Videl followed but looked back slightly scanning for Gohan. Out of the corner of her eye she sees him fly into the air headed towards the training grounds. She frowned and looked forward following the group.

Gohan lands shortly in the dust as the commotion in the yard stopped. The Gladiators were covered in sweat and blood and dirt. They looked ragged and ready to pass out. Bardock and Piccolo had their backs to Gohan. They weren't in their training armor. They were wearing heavy duty fighting bottoms and blood stained wraps on their arms. Slowly the two trainers turned around to Gohan. Outside of a few bruises, Bardock and Piccolo were essentially unscathed.

"Welcome back Gohan." Piccolo said as he stretched and popped his neck, "I hope you've been training on your little vacation."

"Yes brat. We both do. We've broken these pathetic men, and we could use better sport." Bardock chimed in.

Gohan looked from both of them to the men in the back. Saren had made it to his feet slowing his fast breath, "I can go again." He took three steps forward and face planted.

Gohan scrunched his face and looked at Piccolo and Bardock, "You can't possibly have me believe that you two old warriors took on nine elite fighters and won."

Bardock smirked, "And you'd be right. We've been training as hard as possible for the last week. Making them fight till they couldn't move, then reduced their healing time by 90 percent. It's crunch time. If you'd like to live in this fight, you need to make sure you can handle your own mortality."

Gohan slowly removed his nice shirt as he prepared to fight. "I've handled my mortality more times than I'd like to count." He set the shirt on a post as he grabbed himself some wraps and started wrapping. He walked back to his starting position, "But I won't be facing it today."

There was a pause between the three of them. The air was thick with tension, "Maybe not, but we've been fighting them one on one… You get the both of us. And last we fought you still had control issues." Bardock called him out.

Gohan chuckled, "Then allow me to surprise you with the fact that I have been keeping up with training." Gohan quickly transformed into Super Saiyan.

Bardock was honestly surprised, and Piccolo smirked. Bardock took notice of that, "What are you smirking about?"

Piccolo's smirk came with a light chuckle, "Because this is finally going to hurt."

"Hey!" Gohan yelled, "Are we gonna fight?"

Bardock laughed, "Yes."

Piccolo and Bardock charged Gohan, leading off with a blast strong enough to blow a good cloud in Gohans face. This affected Gohan little as he waited for the first limb to come flying at him. Instead two came at him and with quick response he grabbed both the arm and leg sending the owners into each other.

Piccolo and Bardock recovered quickly as Gohan turned his barrage on both of them. Pushing them to their breaking points and getting them down to their knees. He stood above them and crossed his arms, "So… Have I done good?"

Bardock attempted to punch Gohan in the face with all his might, which distracted Gohan long enough for Piccolo to trip him up and drop him into the ground as Bardock leapt into the air and brought his knee into Gohans abdomen. He smirked, "You barely made me sweat boy.

Obviously Bardock forgot who he was fighting as Gohan snatched him by the throat and with a quick twist smashed him into the ground effectively knocking the older Saiyan out.

Gohan dusted himself up and looked back at Piccolo. He prepared to attack when Piccolo lifted his hand, "No. I can't take you on right now. I was a fool to try. I'll try again tomorrow. For now… Saiyans! Lunch!" He looked at Bardock, "And someone put him in a tank." He looks at Gohan, "And you! You haven't earned your lunch, so I want you to stay in Super Saiyan until you pass out. We'll get you on their level soon enough. Now go!"

Gohan nodded and went to a corner as he began training. In the palace Videl and her adoptive family were eating. Bulma and Vegeta were talking about the politics of the planet and who was expected at the games in the coming week. Trunks was at his breaking point with manners but holding onto it while he ate surprisingly clean. Videl was ready to laugh.

"What do you think Videl?" Vegeta asked her.

Videl was snapped out of her daydream, "Huh?"

"Your mate? What is the chance he'll win this?" Vegeta asked her as he took a bite of his food.

Videl looked around, "Um… Well he's the strongest fighter you have. He's taken on two elites, he constantly fights Bardock and his old trainer. I would say so." She replied.

There was a pause as Vegeta swallowed his food. He nodded, "Good." Videl shrugged and took a bite of food. Vegeta looked up at a servant, "Slave! Go get that buffoon with the curly hair. I need some entertainment."

Videls skin crawled as she felt like she knew who he was talking about. Soon after the clinking of chains could be heard as the doors opened and in walked Hercule. Immediately he looked at Videl who looked away.

Bulma's jaw dropped, "What are you doing?"

"Calling for entertainment." Vegeta looks at Hercule who looked ragged and tired, "Are you hungry?" Hercule looked at him with hate in his eyes as he stayed quiet. Videl looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes. But Vegeta ignored her, "I asked you a question? Are you hungry?"

Hercule nearly snarled as he finally answered, "No."

Vegeta laughed, "I admire that, but come now. I'm sure you're hungry. Here." Vegeta slid a plate across the table that fell on to the floor. "Help yourself."

Videl stood up, "Stop!"

The room grew quiet. Vegeta looked at her as if he had done nothing wrong. "Stop what?"

"You know what!" Videl said her voice cracking.

Vegeta sat back in his chair, "I'm just giving a dog my scraps. What harm is there?"

Videl was livid, "He is a human being!"

"So." Vegeta responded, "I can see that. What's it to you?" He asked devilishly.

Videl was almost paralyzed with fear, "I er… He's…"

Bulma decided jumped in to save the situation, "Videl just doesn't want to see such treatment of someone from our planet. It's just kind of cruel."

Videl smiled in relief, and Vegeta was quiet. Then he started to chuckle, "Cruel? You think… Feeding a prisoner is cruel." He stood up, " A prisoner, who is not only responsible for the lives of dozens of Saiyan soldiers, but is the kidnapper of our daughter, and you think that giving him scraps while he deserves to starve is cruel?" Vegeta stood close to Hercule. Hercule was fidgeting as he grew restless.

Vegeta continued, "No. If anything I am very generous. Generous to this man, who wants nothing but harm done to me. I know who you are Hercule Satan. I know why the brat over there covets your rights and secretly aims to release you from your fate." Videl looks at him with worry as he turns to her, "But since I am a cruel man, I shall not allow this. And because I am so cruel your execution will indeed start the Blood Moon Games!"

"No!" Videl yelled.

"Yes!" Vegeta swiftly turned and planted his fist into Hercules stomach. Hercule dropped to the floor, "Furthermore you will see how boundless my cruelty is. Chain him to the walls. Give him drops of water per day and the driest bread to eat." Vegeta commanded. Guards came and took Hercule away.

Videls eyes were stinging with tears as Vegeta walked over to her, "How could you?"

"Because he put in danger one of my own. Though you are not my blood child, I have grown quite fond of you as if you were." He looked over to Bulma who was just as angry as Videl, then he addressed them both, "You know. I might have considered his release if you two had not tried to hide his secret from me. I knew anyways. He was very quick to let me know he was your father. He liked to boast about how he'd kill me and save you from my grasp. He was funny. Such a shame." Vegeta let out a sarcastic sigh as he began to leave, "I won't be so cruel as to not let you see him. So you may. Enjoy your time before he is killed." Vegeta said as he left the room completely.

There was a painful silence in the room. Having enough Videl screamed and smashed the dinner table in half as she stormed after Vegeta. Bulma moved quickly after her, "Videl wait!"

Videl wasn't hearing it as she caught up to Vegeta, "Vegeta!"

He turned to look at her with his famous smirk, "Yes?"

She flared her power as much as she could as she took a step forward and threw a punch directly at Vegeta's face. She could almost feel the satisfaction of her fist in his face. But it did not come. Instead she was stopped. The hand upon her wrist was not Vegetas, but Gohans. Who in the knick of time stopped her.

"Well done half breed." Vegeta acknowledged as he turned. Videl screamed as Gohan held her back, "Take her to her room. She needs to calm down." Vegeta said not breaking stride.

Gohan did nothing but nod as he started dragging a flailing and screaming Videl away. When they got to her room Gohan put her on her bed where she broke down and started sobbing.

Gohan closed the door and sat down beside her, "Videl? What happened?"

"Vegeta is a sick son of a bitch! A cruel, sick, sadistic fucking asshole!" She ranted hysterically. Gohan held her, "He's gonna make my father suffer. Then he's going to kill him at the games… I may not have known the man long, but he's still my father…"

Gohan couldn't do much to comfort her in this matter. He had returned to his mindstate of a fighter and killer. He wanted to be upset with her, but truly he had no love for the man as Hercule had put Videl in danger, but he could not let her know his feelings.

"Videl… I know this is not what you want to hear, but there is nothing we can do now. The only thing you can do for him… Is hope he dies quickly and with honor." Gohan told her.

Videl pushed him away from her, and stared at him with disbelief, "I can't believe you would say that…"

"Videl look-" Gohan tried to reply.

"No Gohan!" She was furious, "If that's the way you feel, then allow me to say this... To whichever of your Saiyan brothers lays the killing blow, I will beg whatever it is out there to bring a slow and painful death in the arena."

"Videl!" Gohan stood up to respond.

"No! You said what you were going to say, now I think it is time for you to leave. You said you wanted to stay apart till the tournament? Fine! Now I want you to. Go sleep outside with the rest of the wolves." Videl said no more as she headed for her bath room. Gohan went to her door and stopped as he heard the water running.

He knew he had lost this battle. He's not entirely sure why, but he felt he should leave it alone. With a defeated step he walked to the window and opened it. He shook his head and flew out.

Videls tub had been filled with steaming water. The faucet was still running as she soaked in it. She placed a rag over her eyes and let herself go into a different place. She let the water come into her ears and the muffled roar from the running water removed her from the world. She sank in deeper, the rag floating above her head in the water.

There, we have come to the final chapters. I appreciate y'all staying with it and I have another chapter coming at you in a few!


	18. The Tournament Part 1

Chapter 18

Videls eyes stayed closed and soon the roar from the water merged with the roar of the crowd. Videl opened her eyes and looked into the large arena. It was game day and she sat at the forefront of the balcony. The arena was covered with a huge ceiling as the people crowded in. There were four flags, each with 10 gladiators standing beneath them. There was Vegetas, and three of the four courters for Videl. Vegetas gladiators under the royal family crest, wearing the red and green tunics.

There was Dren's, one of Videls former courters, who's team wore yellow and blue Saiyan armor.

Lavin's household wore purple and silver, and finally Unbars, whose team wore only black.

The men sat with the King as they socialized for a minute. A late arrival prompted heads to turn as Taren walked in. "Ah. Taren. It's about time. Get your men out there." Vegeta commanded as the weasily Saiyan took a seat. He was stared at, unaccepted by the three other families.

"It's just one man sir, and I promise, he'll give you quite the show." Taren boasted as he signaled down.

The doors opened as the rest of the gladiators looked. Gohan felt uneasy. He could feel the terror that was about to come out, and it stirred a rage inside of him. Slowly but surely out came the extremely tall Saiyan Broly. He was in red and white clothes. He wore a gold head band and gauntlets and Tarens tattered flag hung from a pole.

He came out and looked at the others, resting his eyes on Gohan. With the evilest grin any one had ever seen, Broly smirked at Gohan. Taunting him with that smile. Gohan almost moved towards him but Luka had snatched his tail. And shook his head no.

At this time Vegeta decided to address the crowd. There was much murmur going around about Tarens decision to enter one fighter into the games. Vegeta hollered "Saiyans! We are gathered today to witness one of our races greatest traditions! The Blood Moon Games! Today aggression will take over sense, as the moon gets higher! Now, unlike other moons this one holds less power in its shine. There fore allowing our fighters to only gain a boost in strength, and not a full transformation! There will be blood, there will be pain, and there shall be death! Now these Saiyans do not die unwillingly! They do not die without reason! They die for the glory of the Saiyan race! And everyone of these men has earned their scars!" The crowd roared with agreement. Vegeta continued, "Now! This is a special day! We have entered a fifth and certainly strange addition! Taren, and his one gladiator! May you die quickly!"

The crowd laughed, and Taren could feel their criticism. "You'll see." He replied quietly.

Vegeta silenced the crowd, "Now! You now that we open these games with the death of a prisoner of war. Or various ones! Today we have three! All gladiators disgraced from the planet Earth! Bring them out!" He commanded.

Videl looked away as she knew who was to be brought out. Gohan saw her and looked towards the guards who were leading out the prisoners.

The first two he had never seen, but assumed they were in the large grouping of gladiators who attacked him on Earth. And right behind them was Hercule. He was thinner, he felt weaker, but he held himself like nothing could phase him. Not even his own death.

"These men, names of Johan, Joesph and Hercule, have committed crimes against me and the people of Vegeta! And so their fate has been sealed!" The crowd roared again, "To start these games we start by spilling the blood of these men. Gohan! Step forward."

Videl immediately looked up. Her thoughts trailed back to what Vegeta had said to her. '_You will see how boundless my cruelty is.' _She stood up. Gohan had stood forward with the other two. Gohan looked at her and she had terror in her eyes.

Vegeta continued, "You have been picked to kill these men. So without further adieu! Lay the judgment of your people upon these men." Vegetas command was greeted with a cheer from the crowd.

Gohan nodded respectfully as he came to the first man. Johan looked at Gohan with no fear. He faced his death admirably and Gohan admired that, "Die well." Gohan wished on him. Johan looked at Gohan and nodded as he closed his eyes.

Gohan placed his left hand on Johans back, his right at his chest. In a quick burst of light Gohan shot a blast through Johan killing him instantly. His body crumbled to the ground. Gohan moved to the next one as the crowd cheered for the blood.

Joseph was less brave. He was in tears, silently begging under his breath. Gohan walked in front of him. He looked down upon the sniveling man, "Stop crying!" Gohan commanded. Joseph clammed up as his teary eyes stared at Gohan.

"You're going to die. Die like a man." Gohan said to Joseph. Joseph broke down and started sobbing. The crowd of Saiyans began laughing at his pain. Gohan almost felt bad. He couldn't stand this man, and in a flash of light he killed Joseph, moving on to Hercule.

The moment of truth had come. Videl was out of breath and Gohan once again found himself in the presence of Videls father. He looked at the now shell of a man. Hercule was not the man Gohan fought on Earth. He paused as Hercule made eye contact. "You finally get to finish what you started back on Earth."

Gohan shook his head, "No. This is not finishing."

"Then what is it?" Hercule asked, "Because all I see is a bastard Saiyan about to end my life."

Gohan smirked as he looked up to Vegeta, "My King! I would have a proper battle with this man."

The crowd went silent. The Saiyans and Gladiators were all stunned. Vegeta frowned at Gohan, "What?"

"I fought this man on Earth. He was decent sport and I would not end his life as if he was some dog. I would like to give him a warriors death." Gohan requested.

Vegeta frowned even deeper, "You dare ask me to allow this man to fight… In my arena?"

Gohan shook his head, "No. I ask you to allow this man to die properly in your arena. After all, the moon will be here within the hour. Allow me to start the games with a battle instead of a final execution." The crowd murmured and Vegeta grew ever angrier.

Videl went to Vegetas side, "Vegeta please…" He ignored her, "Father please." This got his attention, "Please. If I am to watch the killing of my blood allow it to be in the arena. If you do, I will never bring it up again. I will only call you father… Please." Videl begged him.

Vegeta thought about it. He sighed and began chuckling, "You have no choice but to anyways. Regardless." He said coldly. Videls heart sank, "But I feel that we need to repair what was broken… Woman!" Vegeta called to Bulma who had been sitting quietly behind him, "Give him a bean."

The crowd roared with a mixed reaction of cheering and booing. Videl smiled and Bulma was conflicted about such things. But she kept quiet and did as was told. She tossed a bean to Gohan. He caught it and handed it to Hercule, "Now… We can finish."

Hercule took the bean and ate it. He nearly exploded with energy. The once frail, broken image of the man was now strong and capable. He broke his links as he raised his fists into the air in triumph. Gohan turned and led him to the center. The other Gladiators including Broly moved away.

They stood and faced each other down, "The old ways?" Gohan asked him.

Hercule laughed, "But of course."

The two set themselves up. They placed their wrists against each other. There was a pause. The crowd grew silent. Gohan looked to Vegeta, who stared at him unhappily. "Let the games… Begin!"

The crowd cheered and Gohan and Hercule began their fight. Hercule powering through and knocking over Gohan with a powerful front punch. Gohan rolled back, jumping to his feet as he dodged the next few attacks. Hercule swung a kick at Gohans head. Gohan ducked under it and swinging his fist into Hercules foot, tripping him up, making him fall to his back.

Gohan, coming up, arches his foot over and smashes it into the ground where Hercules head was. Hercule rolled until he was clear and got up just in time to catch a hard hitting punch from Gohan. Hercule swung one at Gohan that Gohan caught and they were locked.

The Saiyans were all impressed with the display and even Vegeta was accepting of this battle. Gohan and Hercule were still locked. No movement from either. Gohan then jumped up and kicked Hercule in the chest knocking him backwards, causing him to slide across the ground. Gohan landed on his feet and chased Hercule down. Hercule caught himself and recovered aiming a punch at Gohans face, but missed as Gohan slid and planted a crushing blow to Hercules ribs. Shattering the bones in the process.

The crowd went silent. Gohan held his fist in Hercules side. Hercule unable to react stayed still. Then, with a bloody cough, Hercule collapsed to the ground. Gohan removed his fist, and caught the man. Videl, though knowing this was going to happen, already started to shed tears.

Vegeta looked at her, "Do not cry for him child. The fool fought valiantly and he has earned his death. That was actually much more impressive than I thought it would be." Videl looked at Vegeta as he addressed Gohan, "The human fought well. But it is time to end his suffering. What do you think Saiyans? Did he earn his death?!" Vegeta asked.

The crowd went wild as Gohan looked down at the fading man, "Are you ready?"

Hercule looked at him with bloodied teeth, "I am now. Take care of my daughter… Saiyan…"

Gohan nodded. He raised his hand and made a soft looking aura surround it. He looked down at Hercule who nodded and closed his eyes. In a quick movement Gohan shoves his hand into Hercules chest, directly into his heart. With a final breath, Hercule dies. Gohan removes his blood covered hand as raises Hercules body.

He brought it to where the other bodies were and gingerly placed it on the ground. Gohan looked up at Vegeta, "Thank you."

Vegeta nodded, "The games have been initiated. The moon rises and our Gladiators grow restless. Everyone to their doors. Prepare for battle."

All the gladiators nodded as they walked in different directions. Broly happened to be walking in the same direction as Gohan, and figured he'd get a few words in. "I fought a human once. I turned him into a pretzel."

This made Gohan furious as he flared his power. Broly rebuttled as they stopped in the middle of their walk, "I will kill you. I promise you that."

Broly chuckled, "We shall see brat."

Luka and Saren came behind Gohan and turned him away, "Save it mate. He won't even be able to handle the first fight." Luka said as they went separate ways.

They met up with Piccolo and Bardock. Bardock had his arms crossed, "That was a bold move, letting a human fight you like that."

"I owed him a proper death." Gohan said shrugging it off.

"He deserved it. Now about that large character." Piccolo chimed in.

"His name is Broly. His father is a man named Paragas. Before we were gladiators, we were soldiers. I remember Paragas being outlawed and sentenced to exile with his child for being stronger than the royal family. Their return, and under Taren no less is bothersome." Bardock explained.

Saren chuckled, "Yeah, well he won't be much of a challenge. He and I have first match. I hope I don't kill him quickly."

Gohan looked stern at his fellow gladiator, "Do not underestimate him. He's holding back his power quite immensely. If you're gonna do something, do it quick. Don't let him reach his full power."

Saren patted Gohan on the shoulder, "That my friend will not happen. You'll see."

Vegeta had sat down with the other house leaders, "Well that was exciting." He said sarcastically.

"Come now my Lord, you can't blame the brat for wanting to kill a human in combat. It's not like he'll kill any Saiyans." The father or Unbar said. He was an older Saiyan, with streaks of grey in his short spiked hair. His name was York.

Lavins father, Doran, laughed, "Oh come now York, I'm sure our Kings wild card is quite powerful. After all, his father was the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years."

Drens father Tomak chimed in, "That doesn't matter. Blood or not, we can't be sure that gene is even a passable gene. It could skip a generation. In that case we should be wary of the girl and her strange breed of children."

Vegeta leaned in close, "Now watch yourself. I've seen the power of mixed blood. That boy, as frustrating and a pain in my ass as he is, is quite powerful. Taren can attest to that."

Taren looked surprised to be included in this conversation, "Well I mean… He did win me plenty of battles. But his replacement, Broly, is the best gladiator I've ever owned." Taren replied proud.

"Well that may be, but I'm afraid you only have that one. And I don't see that giant son of a bitch lasting very long." Doran replied.

Vegeta looked at Taren who seemed fidgety, "So tell me Taren… When I paid for Gohan and the teacher, and slave, what happened to the rest of that money? Or did you spend it all on that last bit of hope that walks in my arena."

Taren almost glared at Vegeta, "That bit of hope will surprise even you Vegeta. In more ways than one."

Vegeta grinned as he reached for a cup of wine, "Good." He took a sip, "Then let us begin."

Vegeta stood up and walked to the edge, "Saiyans! Prepare for battle! Open the top!" he commanded. A group of guards saluted as they pulled a lever, causing the ceiling to open up in a round shape, filling only the arena with the light of the moon. Vegeta let the crowd roar a moment, "Let the first contestants enter! Saren from mine, Shin form Dorans, Opur from Tomak, Gent from York, and Broly of Taren!"

The crowd roared as the gladiators all entered the arena. As soon as they stepped into the light, their eyes went red, their bodies bulked in size. A vicious snarl and growl came from their lips and their tails all thrashed about. They stayed their distance, still having control over their senses and waiting for Vegetas signal.

Vegeta waited only a moment, "Fight!"

Saren immediately went for Broly. Attacking him at full force, but finding himself smacked away. The other Saiyans went forth as well. Each one stopped by Broly, whose massive size fooled them into thinking he was slow. They were severely wrong. The Saiyans Opur and Gent were held by their throats in the air. They thrashed and scratched, trying to get away. Broly in a wicked twitch smashed their heads together cracking open their skulls and killing them.

Saren recovered but watched as Shin tried a better approach. Shooting the ground he caused a bit of dust to hit Broly in the face causing him to blink as Shin planted his fist into his gut. It did nothing as Broly snatched the Saiyan up bringing him up and bringing him down over his knee, bending the Saiyan completely in half. To add to the horrific display Broly twisted the Saiyan and pulled him apart. Blood sprayed over the animalistic Saiyan.

Now it was just Saren and Broly. Saren kept his distance. He realized a direct approach would be madness, so he bided his time.

"You!" Brolly yelled at him. Saren looked still on guard, "Come!" Broly taunted.

Sarens instinct was about to take over. His animal side was thirsty for violence and he buckled down and screamed as loud as he could, shooting his energy to a potential he had never reached. From the side lines Gohan was surprised. It felt like Saren had reached Super Saiyan, but his visage was a little less so. His hair was spikier, but his hair stayed black and his aura was gold.

He stared at Broly and attacked full force again. This time being successful and pushing him back. Landing blow after blow, after blow to Broly. He drove him into the ground. Continuously punching and driving Brolys body into the ground.

Taren watched in terror. Vegeta sat back comfortably, "Well Taren… I can't say I was surprised. But he did fight very valiantly."

Taren was too struck for words. Saren had leapt into the air and with as much force as he could planted his feet into the crater that held Brolys body. He smirked as he walked out. Thinking he had won. He bowed to his king, and Vegeta stood to address him.

Vegeta was stopped in his tracks. A silence befell the crowd. The other gladiators looked on in horror. Confused Saren turned around and saw Broly, unscathed standing behind him. Broly grabbed his shoulders and with a swift move headbutted Saren. The force of the head butt cracked the ground. Saren was stunned from the hit.

Broly lifted the Saiyan and looked at Gohan, "This one's for you… Son of Kakarot!"

Gohan watched in horror as Broly took Saren and with a boost of his power twist and bend Saren into a horrific mass. The most terrible thing was Saren not dying. Broly wanted to torture him, and he did. He twisted, and broke bones. Blood seeped out of different parts of Sarens body. And after Broly had molded enough, Saren was nothing more than a ball of bones and blood and organs.

Broly viciously tossed the mass at the gate that Gohan stood at. Gohan was infuriated. His emotions were getting the best of him and all he could see was the pain and suffering of his friend Yamcha, and now he witnessed the same torture on a fellow gladiator. All because of him.

Broly grinned and turned to Vegeta and bowed. Vegeta stood once more, "The winner is Broly. Of the house of Taren."

The crowd cheered, but it was not a loud cheer. It was a cheer in fear of the vicious display before them. Broly laughed as he walked out of the moon light. His victory securing his spot in the final showdown.

As he left, human slaves ran on the field, clearing it of the bodies. Vegeta sat down as he waited and once again looked at Taren. Taren sported a gigantic grin, "See. I told you he'd surprise you."

Vegeta nodded, "Indeed. Now let's hope he'll perform the same in the final round."

"Oh he'll do more than that your highness. I promise you that." Taren said with a hint of discourse behind his voice.

There. I'll end it there. I'll put the next one out by next month. I promise.


	19. Tournament Part Dos

Chapter 19

The roar of the crowd was muffled. The sounds of the ground cracking boom around as Gohan sits at the bench. He was in deep thought. His anger was provoked. He watched the most treacherous death of a gladiator on his team. Sarens death was a replica of Yamchas. It was deliberately performed as a challenge to Gohan.

Broly was his challenger. And Gohans very goal was now to take revenge against Broly. His eyes were closed, and every boom, every thud, every cheer made him twitch with anger. His power flared with every angry thought. And with a final boom Gohan was on his feet and he was transformed. He was geared and ready to fight.

Bardock noticed him. "You need to calm down. Blaring your energy before you fight is a giant waste." He turned away from Gohan as he looked back to the arena.

Gohan knew Bardock was right It didn't make him any happier, but he knew that if he didn't calm down things would just get worse. Taking a deep breath Gohan forced himself into a meditation. Calming himself down.

He sat down and let the sound of the arena surround him. The next thing he knew the bloodied hand of Luka was on his shoulder. Gohan looked up at Luka. His face was bloodied as a hefty gash lined his cheek all the way to his ear. It made his grin all the more vicious.

"You look like hell." Gohan told him.

"You should imagine how I feel. There was a minute there I thought I was done for but I prevailed." Luka chuckled.

Gohan chuckled quietly. He stopped as he made a realization, "You were slated before me… There were three more fights before that… How much did I miss?" Gohan asked.

"Well Nit and Trank both died, giving victory to the house of Tomak and York." Luka began explaining.

"And what about the tag match?" Gohan interrupted.

"Well… We claimed victory there… But…" Luka paused a moment.

"But?" Gohan asked.

"The younger one… Caro… Was killed pretty violently. Chro is pretty tore up about it. After he claimed victory he just hasn't spoke. He barely moves. So far he's stayed in that corner since I began my fight." Luka points over at Chro.

Chro is as stone as he sits on his bench. Like the gladiators before him, he was drenched in blood. Most of it dried. He didn't move. His face was stoic. Gohan shook and lowered his head.

"Poor guy." Gohan said, "He's taking it better than I thought."

"Or worse. We won't know till he cracks." A red light buzzed on above as Luka finished speaking.

Gohan stood up, "I guess that's me."

Luka nodded, "Make sure we get placed in the finals. Right now it's Me, Wampa and Chro that's left. If you get us four that puts us above the rest."

Gohan smirked, "Don't worry. This won't take long."

Luka chuckled as Gohan walked towards the arena. He passed by Piccolo and Bardock, and they both watched him through the gates. As Gohan walked through he was met with the now clear and vibrant roar of the crowd.

Vegeta, Bulma, and Videl watched him cross to the designated spot. Videl quietly hoped he would be victorious. Vegeta still sat in his grouping of Saiyans. They chattered and laughed.

"So Doran… You're on your last man. Do you think he'll stand a chance against the half breed?" York asked.

Doran snarled, "My man will kill that bastard. His father may have been powerful, but power is not passed on through blood."

Tomak laughed, "Oh I don't know about that. I think you're just sore. Cause I have two that will be in the second leg for sure and York so far has one. And even Taren there was lucky enough to have his man be the first in. You better pray that the half breed is diluted, because a loss to Vegetas team will have meant that after four years the royal taste in fighters has improved."

Vegeta barely smirked at the comment, seeing as it was both an insult and a compliment. "You know you're lucky I need you, otherwise that comment would have seen you join the games." Vegeta chuckled.

"And a certain defeat for sure my liege." Tomak replied.

Vegeta looked at Taren, who's stare was deadly towards Gohan, "So tell me Taren. Your first time in and you have said barely anything. This is a definite change from the previous time we met."

"I would rather just enjoy the show. I'm sure things will heat up… Actually… If I may make a suggestion…" Taren shifted his gaze to Vegeta.

"And that would be?" Vegeta asked.

"Why not make the second round the final. With one big battle royal. We give each of our men an hour of tank time, healing them even if it's just a moment and then we let them duke it out all at once. Forego going through another set of fight, just let them go at it at once. The last man, or team standing wins." Taren smiled.

The men started arguing about it breaking tradition. Vegeta couldn't help but think about this proposition. He knew that Taren had a wild card, but was not expecting its reveal so soon. He quite hoped to see Tarens gladiator in the finals… So he could kill him.

Vegeta raised his hand to stop the fight, "Today is not a day for tradition. I will allow this . It should make for interesting game." Vegeta said, "And now I get to use a perk of being king… I demand that this happen, but I'll make it worth your while. To the victor that isn't me, I'll award you 5 times the bet money you place down. A simple thing."

"And if you should win?" York asked.

"I am king. I require nothing." Vegeta snidely replied.

There was a pause between the men. They thought about it for a minute. "Very well. I accept." York replied.

"As do I." Doran and Tomak replied.

Vegeta smiled, but Taren smiled wider. His plan was about to unfold. "If I may be excused. I need to use the restroom."

Taren got up and the men turned there attention back to the ring. The other gladiators had joined Gohan in the arena. All four bulked up, and were roaring and snarling at each other.

"You're gonna die half breed!" One gladiator screamed at Gohan.

"And it won't be quick!" Another yelled.

"I wonder if half blood tastes bad." The final one yelled.

Gohan did nothing but bare his teeth and let his tail thrash. "Bring it."

The signal was given and all three flew at Gohan. He stayed still, and in one good moment of timing, he screamed and unleashed a shockwave of power that knocked his opponents back. In a flash he was behind one, and with a swift movement removed the gladiators head. Before the blood sprayed Gohan was on to the next Gladitor, catching him in mid roll and using the Masenko technique evaporated the Saiyan.

The last gladiator with Gohan was on his feet, but very nervous. Gohan dispatched the others within the blink of an eye. This made the gladiator nervous. Gohan looked at him, "You're death will be very quick."

This provoked the gladiator as he took off towards Gohan. Gohan ran at him and imitating his punch that he performed earlier, Gohan slid under the Gladiators punch. Instead of destroying rib this time, Gohan made sure his punch landed square in the middle of the gladiators face. His opponents skull was shattered as his head nearly exploded.

Finally Gohan had been sprayed with his opponents blood. His speed and force stunned the crowd. He stood up and looked at Vegeta. He bowed and walked away. The crowd took another second to pause before they erupted with cheering. Gohan reached the gate and as he walked from under the moon he shrunk down to size and cracked his neck a few times.

He saw Luka, "I told you." Gohan continued to his seat. Sitting down Gohan sat back and took in a deep breath. He looked to his side as he saw the image of Taren sneak into the shadows.

Gohan was wary of this motion and quietly got up and tried to follow. A heavy hand lands on his shoulder. "I know what you saw. Let it be." Piccolo instructed.

Gohan looked at his mentor, "You know that if Taren is sneaking around, there's nothing good to come of it."

"I know. But at the same time it would be best to let-" Piccolo began.

"Let it go? Piccolo, that monster he's brought in here may be stronger than me. If we don't find out what he's planning it could seriously hurt us in the end." Gohan urged on.

Piccolo shook his head, "I can't allow you to go."

"Piccolo… I've ever only fought you in practice, but if you don't let me go I will lay you out." Gohan threatened very seriously.

Bardock came from behind Piccolo, "You will not. I have instruction from the Kings Guard. You, Luka, Wampa and Chro are to stand in a healing tank for an hour. It seems the second half is the last as the king has called for a battle royale."

"No doubt a reason that Taren has gone to see his man. So go heal. Prepare yourself. If you are to fight that Saiyan, you will need your full strength. It seems it's time for your Super Saiyan to reveal itself." Piccolo advised.

Gohan gritted his teeth and nodded as he headed to the tanks.

Taren had made it to Broly's cell. The tall Saiyan sat at a bench, still covered in drying blood. Paragas in his ear.

"Paragas, we need to talk." Taren said.

"What do you want?" Paragas answered in return.

"I bring you word of the battle royale your son is now entered in. It's time we hit full force." Taren said. Paragas stood from his position and walked over to Taren. "If your boy can pull this off, I plan on being on the throne by nights end, are we at an understanding?"

Paragas grins, "Oh yes. You shall have your throne and we our vengeance do not worry."

"Good." Taren has a very excited look about him, "Now your boy will have to get into a tank for an hour. We shall see him at full strength."

Taren leaves quickly. Paragas turns to his son, "Broly… It is time my son. We will have our vengeance soon… As well as the crown. Soon our plan to conquer Vegeta will come to fruition." He grabs Brolys face, "Nothing will stop us."

Broly looked stoic. Standing up he looked down at his father, "I request one thing…"

"What?" Paragas looked annoyed.

"The girl. The human one. I want her." Broly said.

"The human? Why?" Paragas asked with concern.

"I end the bloodline of Kakarot today. My life long dream, but I aim to continue ours. She will be the one to carry my children." Broly said almost sadistically.

Paragas looked more concerned, "Why a human?"

Broly looked at his father, "I am near invincible. I do not plan on having brats with the same traits. They will be weaker than me so I can hold my power with no challenge."

Paragas paused a moment, then began laughing. "Very well. Take her. But after we take over."

Broly smirked and left the room towards the tanks.

An hour had passed Gohan and his team stood at the gates. They waited patiently for the signal to release them. Vegeta was making his announcements of the change of plans and in that time Gohan turned to his men.

"I need you three to do me a favor." Gohan requested. The three of them looked at him, "Keep the others busy. I want Broly."

Luka nodded, "Give him a few for me, yeah?"

"We won't let you down." Wampa chimed in.

Chro looked forward, his brow low as he readied himself, "Don't worry… I have a few bones to pick myself."

Gohan nodded and turned back around, "Good." He transformed into his Super Saiyan mode, "Let's win this."

The gates opened and they walked out. The crowd roared then quietly stopped. They were all surprised to see Gohan in this form. They had not expected it. His aura gained a red lightning around it due to the moon. He lead the three others to their spot.

Vegeta smirked in approval. Videl from the side, smiled softly looking at her mate stand boldly. Taren looked a little nervous.

Gohan stood waiting for the next gate. He cared not for the other teams. His target was the gate that was yet unopened. With a loud clank, it started moving. Gohan continued his enraged gaze as his opponent began his walk onto the field.

Broly stood as tall as ever as he walked out. He stopped in his spot and looked at Gohan. With a large grin he curled his hands into fists as he let out a quick yell. In an instant he too transformed. His was different. His hair stood blue instead of gold. His aura green.

The crowd remained stunned. There was unease amongst the other Saiyans. Even Gohan was surprised, but he refused to show it. Luka leaned forward, "Gohan… You sure you got this?"

"Keep your mind on your targets. There are 12 of them. I only have one." Gohan said staring at Broly.

The tension was thick and the silence deafening. You could hear the wind roll the sand. Vegeta stood up, "Begin!"

And just like that, it was if lightning had struck the ground. Gohan and Broly were at each other, and the battle was intense. The other gladiators in the arena were dumbstruck. No one moved. The only thing to be done is witness. Witness the madness flowed through the ring. Each blow, each block thundered through the arena as the powerhouses stood on equal ground.

Broly gained upper hand as he struck Gohan back to another group of Saiyans. He caught himself and prepared for the next attack. Needless to say Gohan moved in the right moment for him to dodge. It fell ill on the Saiyan behind him as Broly's fist went through the chest of the man.

Gohan took the moment to retaliate and land a powerful kick that sent Broly, and another Saiyan into the wall. Broly used the man to stop and as he moved from the wall he looked at the Saiyan. With no remorse he crushed the mans skull as he continued his battle against Gohan.

"Well… With the way they're fighting we may not have to do anything." Luka joked. "We're already down two people."

Chro's eyes navigated to a Saiyan across the way. This Saiyan was the one who's team mate killed his brother. He wanted first blood from that team, "Well I say we stop laying around and get to killing."

Chro then took off as fast as he could, roaring quite loudly. Luka and Wampa looked at him and shrugged, "Fuck! Might as well!"

They took off in other directions as well battle cry loud. Chro engaged his enemies and fought hard. Luka engaged his and Wampa took on the last one as they began their jobs.

The crowd grew wild with excitement. Battles raged and Vegetas men were all taking on separate groups of men.

The house leads all stayed watch over their men. Tomak, York and Doran grew nervous at the site of their men being engaged in battles they seem to be losing. Taren grew nervous about Broly's power. He kept looking at the gate, waiting to signal Paragas.

A loud crash to the ground grabbed everyone's attention. A small dust cloud formed in the middle as Gohan stood over Broly. Broly was bleeding badly above his eye as Gohan held his pose that put Broly there. Broly rolled over slowly, his teeth bared.

Taren looked over at the gate and a purple glow put a smile on his face. He looked at Broly.

Gohan followed Broly. His rage had seeped out and he was kicking him in the sides. "Do you fear death! Does it make the monster shake?" Gohan kicked him again, "Is this why you run!"

He kicks him again and the visage of Yamcha sprang in his head. He leaned down, "I do not know why you hate me and my father so much… But your murder of my friend… Was unacceptable." Gohan prepared a blast in his hand, "I take vengeance."

Broly began laughing. It made Gohan stop, "You want to know why I hate you?" He slowly stood up, still laughing, "The reason I'm going to kill you…" He turned to Gohan, his headband glowing, "Your father… He hurt… My PRIDE!"

He roared a fearsome roar. It shook the ground. His roar turned into an evil laugh as looked to the sky. His aura surrounded him. It formed into a perfect sphere as he continued his laugh. It became a deeper green. Gohan took a step back. Luka, Wampa, and Chro stopped once more. Their opponents dead or wounded.

Broly looked at Gohan, his eyes glowing with power. His grin as terrible as the devil itself, "Now you'll see… What a monster I am." He looked back to the sky and with a deafening yell exploded in his own power blowing everyone back.

The sand and dust sprang into the air. Taren leapt from his seat nearly heading off the edge as he watched.

The dust cleared. In the place where Broly had once stood was something different. It had green hair. It's body massive. But most importantly… It's power was overwhelming. Gohan had never felt anything like it. It overwhelmed his and now… He was feeling fear.

Broly looked at him, floating in the air. "Do you see half breed… You can not beat me."

And with quick movement Gohan was dropped to his knees. With a back hand, Broly smashes him into the ground. He looks around at the arena. "Vegeta! Tonight you witness the end to a blood line… And the beginning of another. But first…" He looks at Vegeta, "I will lay claim to the throne." Everyone in the balcony was on their feet. Vegeta at the forefront as Broly smirked. "So come now! Who would like a piece!"

There we go. And the next shall be coming soon.


	20. Tournament Finale

Chapter 20

The sounds of screaming were muffled in Gohans ears. His vision blurred as he tried to regain sense. He was just laid into the ground by Broly who stood much more powerful than he had imagined. Even his power as a super Saiyan was not enough. He slowly got to his feet. His senses returned to see the carnage that was the arena. The gladiators were all in battle.

There were no longer houses, but men fighting for survival. Soldiers and civilians too. Even Vegeta was engaged in battle. Only he was different. He too was in super Saiyan mode and he was pushing Broly back. Gohan had heard tale of Vegetas skill, but never seen it.

It still was not enough as Broly caught Vegetas leg and flung him across the field. Piccolo and Bardock had joined in. Attacking Broly from all sides. Nothing was working. The man was a monster surely but truly. And with a powerful yell and release of energy he blew everyone back. Gohan was sent flying into a wall.

Once more he was dazed as he stayed stuck.

Broly stood in the center of a mass of wounded or dead Saiyans. He was quickly joined by his father and Taren. "Good! Good! Things are progressing. Now quickly kill the king so I may lay claim!"

Paragas slowly turned around, "Change of plans… We will lay claim. And you will die. Broly."

Taren looked at Broly who in turned smirked at him, "Good bye."

Taren had no chance to scream as Broly incinerated him. Paragas laughed, "That's my boy. Now hurry and kill the king. We have things to do."

"I will kill him in due time." Broly replied as men started getting up.

"You will do as I command!" Paragas yelled. Broly stared at him. For Paragas tried using his control. Broly chuckled as he raised his hand to his forehead and ripped the device off. "Wh- What!"

"You never had control over me. And you never will… I was going to let you live… But… You'll just be in my way." Broly said as he grabbed his father. "You… Die now. Good by father."

And with a quick crack, Broly broke his fathers neck. He tossed the body to the side like it was nothing. He dusted his hands and looked up at the balcony. There he saw Videl. She was trying to hold her composure, but her fear slowly slipped out.

Broly smirked as he took a step in her direction. "Hey! Monster!" Gohan yelled. Broly turned to look at him. Gohan was no longer a Super Saiyan. Being knocked out did more to him than he thought, but he knew he had to fight. So he transformed again, "We ain't done yet… You big… Ugly… Son of a bitch!"

Broly laughed loudly, "That's funny! You're going to fight me… At least you can say you tried." He started walking towards Gohan now.

"We!" Vegeta joined Gohan. His armor as in tatters as Gohans tunic. "We tried… And we'll say we had succeeded…" He walked with Gohan.

"Sire?" Gohan asked.

"Right now… I'm just Vegeta." Vegeta replied as he prepped himself for battle. Both parties stopped mere feet from each other.

"Well come on then." Broly challenged.

Like they rehearsed it Gohan and Vegeta attacked together. Pushing Broly back and keeping him on his toes. He dodges and blocks both Super Saiyans. But with a well timed blast Vegeta binds Broly long enough for Gohan to plant his fist in Broly's gut. This lifts him up for long enough for Vegeta to clamp his hands together as he brings his them down on Broly's head, indenting him in the ground.

Not breaking even to breathe Vegeta and Gohan both leapt into the air and unleashed hell upon the ground where Broly laid. Blast after blast until there was nothing to be seen but dust.

Gohan and Vegeta kept on their guard, not blinking as they scanned the ground waiting. Gohan took a second to look up and over at Videl she had not yet moved. She was unsure herself why she was still there. But when Gohan looked at her she felt a wave of comfort. She smiled at him.

He smirked in response. Then a loud rumble below caught his attention.

"Stay on your guard! This fight is not over yet!" Vegeta yelled.

The rumbling stopped, Vegeta and Gohan kept quiet. Then with blinding light and speed Broly was out of the dust and on the offensive. He snatched Vegeta and Gohan by their necks and flung one after the other into the ground. Before they had the chance to recover, Broly was on them. Stomping Vegeta into the ground and chasing after Gohan. Snatching his leg and raising him high in the air before slamming him into the ground, cratering it as Gohans body hit.

Broly smirked evily as Vegeta put him into a headlock. Gohan was released as Broly tried to get Vegeta off him. With quick thinking Broly flung himself into a wall, Vegeta behind him. Vegeta held on tight, but was losing it as Broly kept smashing him into the wall. With one last smash into the wall Vegeta let go and hung from the wall.

Vegetas hair flickered before turning back to its jet black. Broly laughed, "Was it too much for you, your highness?" Vegeta snarled at him before unwillingly pass out. "How did you ever reach the throne? Time to put you out of your misery!"

Broly rasied his hand with a deep green blast prepared. Before he had the chance to release it, his arm was struck by a yellow and purple line. It sliced in deep and bled. Broly turned in anger to see Piccolo standing with his two fingers pointed. Behind him stood Piccolo, Luka, and Chro. All beaten, but all ready to fight.

"Just more bodies to add to the fire." Broly said through his teeth.

He flew at them arm raised to attack, but was intercepted by Gohan who sent Broly flying into another wall with a well placed punch to the face. The others joined behind him.

"What's the plan?" Luka asked.

Gohan was breathing heavy, "Fight hard… We can't let him win."

"Well yeah, but how? He's nearly invincible." Luka continued.

Gohan looked at him, "You saw him bleed right? That means we can kill him."

Piccolo nodded, "We need a plan of attack."

"He's a brute. A juggernaut, he almost has no weakness, so what we need to do is keep his focus on something." Bardock chimed in.

Gohan smirked and looked back at the wall, "I can do that. Be prepared… He's not an amateur."

"No. I'm not." Broly's voice came from his position. "And you guys have no chance against me." He took a few steps forward, "Allow me to demonstrate."

In a flash he was gone. Then with a thunderous boom he appeared, taking out Chro and Piccolo. He grabbed Luka and smashed him into Bardock as he turned his attention once more to Gohan who was no longer messing around. He was attacking Broly at full strength.

Broly dodged and blocked, and kept himself defended. Gohan was getting tired. And he knew it. Gohan punched at Brolys chin, but had his hand caught. With pressure being applied Gohan dropped to his knees.

"You've given it your best, son of Kakarot, but it seems that power and strength do not pass through blood. It is given as a gift to those more fortunate." Broly taunted.

Gohan gritted his teeth, "And yet… You still live as a slave. Your power is a meaningful as mine."

Broly twisted his arm breaking it in several places before kicking Gohan across the arena. "I wish I could say you're wrong but…" Broly kicks Gohan hard in the ribs, breaking one or two, "Unfortunately you're right… But…" Broly leans down and grabs Gohan by the hair, "Do you see that girl over there? Your mate?" Gohan looks at Videl. Videl looked terrified. "After I have killed everyone, I'm going to take her. She will be my mate. I will fuck her until she's broken. I will implant my seed and start a new civilization of Saiyan. And once she's had her use… I will kill her. Nice and slow."

Broly laughed in Gohans face, "I will kill you." Gohan replied. He was angry, and he was beaten. He could barely move. His power level was drastically decreasing, and he just reverted back to his normal state.

"Oh… Poor bastard half breed can't hold his power. Well sit tight. Things are about to get… graphic." Broly laughed with an evil tone.

Broly dropped Gohan and slowly made his way to Videl. Gohan tried to move, but the damage to his body was much greater than he expected. He could do nothing. It angered him. He planted his fist in the ground.

He looked around. Everyone was down. No Piccolo. No Bardock. No Vegeta. No Gladiators to back him up. He began to cry in frustration. He gritted his teeth and looked up. Though it was far, he could see Videl clearly. She was frozen with fright. She wasn't moving, and he knew she couldn't fight back.

Gohan would not allow her to be hurt. She may be a pain. She might make him frustrated, and even angry. But she was Gohans. And he refused to see her hurt.

He started to power himself. He growled lowly as it started getting louder. He forced his transformation and he got up slowly. His anger pushed him to get up and his pride denied him acceptance. He had to win. For him, his planet, and especially Videl.

With the thought of losing Videl, Gohan let everything out. He yelled and let loose his power. Even Broly had to stop and look back. Gohans power skyrocketed and when he looked back at Broly, he was almost a new person. His hair was spikier. His energy more massive and his aura surrounded by blue streaks of lightning.

His eyes were more fierce and his presence more demanding. Broly was intrigued.

"So… You reached a new level. That's interesting. But it's still nothing in comparison to mine." Broly powered up. Prepared to fight, "Shall we go again? I hope your body can take it."

Gohan said nothing. He just nodded. Broly smirked and flung himself at Gohan. Aiming a fist at Gohans face. In the split second before it hit Gohan disappeared and reappeared with his good fist planting itself into Broly's gut, before he kicked him away.

The attack was effective, but it still affected Gohan as he cringed. Broly emerged from the rubble he was forced in to. He was seething. "OK… You know what? I'm sick of this. I should have killed you long ago! I'm done playing these games! I'm going to detroy this planet! I'll find another whore!"

Broly flew high and fast into the sky, his arm raised as an energy attack formed large and green in his hands. "I should have done this decades ago. But now I know, the blood line of Kakarot ends… TONIGHT!"

The attack grew larger and larger. Gohan looked up at it. He inhaled deeply and lowered his stance, bringing his right arm up. "Ka…." He skyrocketed his power, "Me…" He brought his arm to his side. "Ha…" A giant glowing, bluish white orb formed in his palm. "Me…" The orb increased in size ten fold.

"A last minute attack won't save you! Now… Die!" Broly screamed as he threw his attack at Gohan. It was the size of Gohans attack, but Gohan could feel the energy put in that ball. If he failed, the planet was going to be destroyed. And Gohan couldn't allow that.

"HA!" Gohan screamed as he unleashed his attack. It caught Broly's and pushed it right back at him.

"What!" The ever growing light flew at Broly. He placed his hand out to stop it and it engulfed him. He boosted his power to stop it, but he was struggling. Gohan was using as much power as he could. Pressing it against Broly's. This was his last hope.

He felt himself slip and yelled again as he pushed out more power. Him and Broly were at odds, flexing their strengths against each other. Both near equal in level. But Gohan was still severely injured. And now, even in his new state… It was showing.

He slipped and was pushed back a few feet. He closed his eyes and pushed forward. Then hands landed on his shoulders. He looked back. It was Piccolo and Bardock. "Guys?"

"You look like you need some help." Piccolo said.

"And you're part of my bloodline. I'll be damned if I lose another one to his own power. Take ours." Bardock said as he powered up and began transferring his power into Gohan. Piccolo did the same thing.

Gohan could feel it. The power coursing through his veins as it transferred outward. Luka and Chro came to and placed their hands on Piccolo and Bardock. Other Saiyans who survived offered their power.

Gohan smiled as the power helped push Broly back, "No! This cannot be! I am a God!" He powered up as much as he could, roaring in the sky as he pushed down upon Gohans attack. Now it was his turn to struggle.

Gohan roared as he pressed his attack. Slowly each Saiyan that joined started to falter and faint. Luka saw this, "Oi! If you're gonna kill the son of a bitch… Do it fucking now!" As he prepared to pass out a hand was placed on his and Chro's back. He looked and was stunned. Vegeta, who was scowling looked up at Broly. "Your highness?"

"Shut up! Prepare yourselves!" Vegeta warned. Luka and Chro closed their eyes and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan pushing his energy through the others to Gohan. Each felt the warmth of power course through them and that was the extra boost needed to gain the upper hand on Broly. His defenses were cracked, and Gohans attack burned his body, but he still fought.

"It wasn't enough!" Chro yelled.

"We need just a bit more!" Piccolo yelled.

"But who? It ain't like he left a lot alive!" Luka replied.

Gohan was focused only on pushing what all he could out of his hand. He roared louder as he pushed hard. But then he felt a cool hand take his busted one. He looked only a moment to see Videl.

She held his hand and said nothing. She nodded and he nodded back as she gave him all the energy she had.

It indeed was the bit they needed. With a final roar and press forward, Gohans attack completely shattered through Broly's defense and engulfed him.

"NOOOO! THIS… IS… IMPOSSIBLE!" With a scream and a blinding light it was over.

Broly was defeated and Gohan dropped his arm. He started laughing. But stopped as he passed out. Videl, though barely conscious herself dropped to his side.

"Gohan! Gohan!" She rolled him over.

He was breathing heavily, but held a smile on his face. Videl breathed in relief as she looked up at the men who fought to stay standing.

"At least he lives." Bardock says with a hint of happiness.

"At least he does." Piccolo says. He looks at Vegeta, who huffs, "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be great! My pride just shattered by this boy who has surpassed my power, and he killed our greatest threat. I'm awesome!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"You know… You survived. You gave aid to kill your greatest threat and you know what else? You are still king. You may not have killed Broly yourself, but you still have your power." Piccolo replied, "Now go. Take your throne and calm your people. Congrats on your victory by the way. Your Gladiators are the last to stand."

Vegeta looked around to see this true. It gave him comfort. "Very well. Luka, Chro!" They stood as best they could at attention, "Get yourselves to a healing chamber. Gohan too. We need you looking your best for the victory ceremony. Bardock and Namek. Go as well. I'll get the guard to clean this place up. Videl. Come with me. The woman will be relieved to hear you safe."

Vegeta flies off. Videl doesn't move until Luka gets close to her, "Don't worry miss. We got him. Go on. We'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

She nods and lets go of Gohan. She stands as Luka and Chro carry Gohan off. Bardock places his hands on her shoulder, "He'll be fine. Go get cleaned up now. You did well today." Bardock patted her shoulder as he walked off.

Piccolo nodded as he followed behind Bardock. Videl looked around at the arena. The mass of bodies overwhelmed her, but she was grateful to be apart of the living crowd. Once more Videl looks at the gladiators who carried away Gohan. She breathes one more sigh of relief before she takes off to the sky.

Whoo! OK, so that was 20. I think I have one more in me before I, sadly, end this story. It's been a long ride, but I think it's finally come to close. And who knows. Maybe I might do a sequel. But I gotta end it first.


	21. Finale

Chapter 21 – Finale

A stubby blue creature runs across a field of warriors. Warriors of many races and species. There were no telling how many there were, but they all had something in common. A golden ring floated above their heads. This was after world and the blue creature was on a mission.

"Goku! Goku!" The creature yelled.

Stopping his barrage on a gigantic bag, Goku looks over to his caller, "Oh hey King Kai! What's up?"

"You won't believe the commotion on Vegeta! Your son-" King Kaie began explaining.

Goku looked concerned, "What happened! Is he alright?"

King Kai looked like he was ready to burst, but calmed himself down with a deep breath, "He's fine. Better than fine actually."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked with a confused tilt of his head.

"Let's just say the apple, doesn't fall far from the tree. Your son's a hero. He saved Vegeta and he has even reached your level of power if not close to it." King Kai said happily.

Goku grinned widely, "Well he is my son! I'm just glad he's not dead, though it would be nice to have a bit more competition from someone who can keep up with me."

"No! No no no no! One Saiyan is enough! Two would be too much! Even in the after life!" King Kai pleaded.

Goku laughed, "OK ok. Can I talk to him?"

"Fine. But make it quick. I'm not a phone you know!" King Kai yelled.

Goku puts his hand on King Kai's shoulder, "I know."

After a moment of silence King Kai twitches, "There. He's in a tank again."

Goku chuckles, "He'll be alright. Gohan. Gohan can you hear me?"

Gohan was asleep in the tank. His body recovering from the strain and anguish it just underwent. His sleep was dreamless. Just a black nothing when Goku's voice appeared to him, "Gohan. Gohan can you hear me?"

Very lightly Goku's image took form. Gohan looked upon him, "Father?"

"Hey there! Good, you can hear me!" Goku said with a smile.

"And I can see you… Am I dead?" Gohan asked.

Goku chuckled, "No son. You're not dead, and I doubt you actually see me. It might be a subconscious image, but I'm all the way in the after world. Anyways, so I heard you saved the planet huh?"

Gohan chuckled nervously, "Yeah. It wasn't easy. A Saiyan named Broly seemed to have it out for you and the planet, and since you had died, tried taking it out on me."

"Broly huh? Never heard of him." Goku replied to Gohans surprise.

"Really? He seemed to know you. But with the help of your father, Piccolo and Vegeta we got it done." Gohan continued.

"That's good. So what's next for you?" Goku asked to King Kai's annoyance.

"I will go to Earth for awhile. Maybe start my family with Videl, then start training for the Intergalactic games." Gohan replied.

"Sounds like a plan! And I tell you what, train harder than you ever have, because you might encounter a special guest at that tournament. I have to go son. I'm sorry I was never around for you growing up. But I'm proud of the man you have become." Goku said with a smile.

From under his breathing tube, Gohan smiled as well. Then the beeping of the machine woke him up as the green liquid began its release. A moment later Gohan stepped out, regaining his balance. He put his hand out as a smaller one took hold of it.

He looked at the hand attached to find it was Videls. She had a towel in her other hand as she handed it to Gohan.

"Thank you." He said drying his face off first.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked looking concerned.

Gohan smiled at her, "I've never been better." She smiled back, "What about you? Are you OK?"

She nodded and yawned, "I'm a little worn out, but I'm fine."

Gohan finished drying off and grabbed some robes off a shelf. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He held out his hand.

She took it as he pulled her closer and picked her up. He carried her all the way to their room. The guard outside the door moved aside as he took her inside and placed her on the bed. He laid down beside her and pulled her closer to him.

Videl grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You were amazing out there Gohan. Even when it seemed like things were against you… You pushed through and won." She turned over to look at him, "What went through your mind?" Gohan smiled at her, "There's that smile I like."

Gohan leaned forward to kiss her, "You were. The thing that went through my mind, was the thought of losing you. It drove me insane and I knew what I had to do but…" He placed his hand on her cheek, "I couldn't have done it without your help."

Videl kissed the palm of his hand and returned the smile. She yawned extremely wide as her eyes got droopy. Gohan kissed her forehead as she fell into a deep sleep. Gohan rolled on his back and followed suit. In his exhaustion he exhaled a sigh of relief.

The next morning came and Gohan was summoned to the throne room. He was joined by Luka and Chro. They stood at attention as they waited for Vegeta to arrive. Bulma showed up ahead of time and walked over to Gohan. "Well look at you. The apple does not fall far from the tree. I'm sorry I missed the commotion. Me and Trunks needed a little mother/son time."

Gohan bowed his head, "I'm glad you didn't. Videl was lucky to get out alive. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if something happened to you."

Bulma waved his comment away, "I've been through worse, but thank you for your concern."

Just then Vegeta walks in. Armored up and cape flowing as he walked to his throne. Taking his seat he looked at the three Saiyans. "Luka, Chro, and Gohan. You three are the last of my team of gladiators. You fought with honor and courage. And you saved our people. This doesn't happen very often, but I offer you my thanks and gratitude. Because of you three I still have a throne." Vegeta stands up, "Thank you." And bows.

The three Saiyans bow back. They all stand up as Vegeta walks towards them. He stops a few feet back, "I offer you a gift in return. Freedom."

They all looked stunned, "Come again?" Luka replies.

"Your freedom. From this life. And a position in my ranks as generals." Vegeta continued. "Do you accept?" Luka and Chro both nod their head frantically. Gohan looks down as he thinks. Vegeta looks at him, "Well half breed?"

"No." Gohan answered.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"As much as I would like my freedom for once, I would like to participate in the Intergalactic games. And I can't do that as a general." Gohan explained.

The room was silent a mere moment before Luka spoke up, "You know what? I think I'll join up with Gohan. The fuckers been through hell and back, and I'll be damned if I can't join him. So thank you, your highness, but I'm afraid I'll also have to decline. Besides… I like fighting in the nude." He joked.

Vegeta looked at Chro, "Well?"

"Well what?" Chro asked.

"Are you of the same mind?" Vegeta asked.

"No. I lost my brother to the games. As much as I love the thrill of victory in the arena, it's different with the loss of him. So I will take up your offer." Chro accepted.

"Very well." He looks at Gohan and Luka, "I will allow your training to continue… but as soldiers." Gohan and Luka looked confused, "As much as I hate to admit it, your help keeping our planet safe is worth a lot more than just keeping you around as gladiators. When the time comes I will allow you to join the games, but you both are now soldiers." Vegeta offered.

Gohan smirked, "That I can accept."

Vegeta smirked back, "It is done. Now go. Relax. You've earned it."

Lukas eyes lit up, "Yes! Whores and drink! Thank you sire!" He said as he ran out of the room.

Chro bowed as some of Vegetas guard guided him away. Gohan turned to Vegeta, "I do have a request."

"Oh?" Vegeta replied.

"I would like a few months on Earth with Videl. If I may?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta nodded. Gohan looked excited, "But I have a request of my own." Gohan tilted his head, "You reached a new level of power. I yearn to as well. Upon your return, you and I will train together until this is so. Is that clear?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good." Vegeta said, "I will have a ship prepared for you in a few hours."

Gohan bowed as he left. In a few minutes he was back in Videls room. Videl had just woke up, "Hey babe. Where were you?"

"I was upgrading my position. I have now joined Vegetas army, but am still a gladiator." Gohan summed up.

Videl got up and hugged him, "That's great! I think."

Gohan laughed, "It's not bad. I still get to fight in the big games. But after this last one… Well, I don't think it'll be too hard."

Videl let him go as she walked away to her dresser, "Well if anything we can finally relax with each other. After all…" She turns and looks at him, "We haven't had much time together." She starts undressing.

Gohan smirks as he walks over to her half naked form, and puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her into a kiss. They break away, "There will be plenty of time for that when we get to Earth."

Videl looked surprised as Gohan walked away, "What do you mean Earth?"

"I mean Earth. I thought that I didn't need the Earth, but when it came down to it… I think Earth is the perfect place for me. Even if it's for a couple of months. I've had enough excitement for a while. Besides, we had fun on Earth last time. And I think it's time we used our wish." Gohan explained as he prepared his things, "So get ready. We leave within the hour."

Videl looked extremely confused, but did as asked. Very soon she and Gohan were on their way back to Earth. As they set up in a bunk Videl snatched Gohan and flung him on the bed. "Now!" She got closer to him, "I can finally have my way with you." She bit his lip initiating deep rooted urges to take over as she roughly had her way with Gohan.

Within the few hours they arrived on Earth, Their 'alone' time keeping them busy during the flight. As they emerged, both seemed like new people. Any frustrations they had, were now worked through.

Gohan took in a deep breath. Letting the cool air of the Earth fill his lungs. He looked at Videl with a genuine smile. She smiled back as Gohan took her hand and took to the sky.

"Hey!" She yelled out.

"I wanna get this out of the way." Gohan replied as he pulled Videl closer to him. Transforming into a Super Saiyan as he flew faster.

In less than a blink of an eye Gohan and Videl once more were on the balcony of the watch tower. Videl had to catch her balance.

"We literally just got off a space ship! Couldn't have given me any warning?" She said regaining herself.

Gohan laughed as they were greeted by Mr. Popo, "Gohan. Videl. It is a pleasure to see you again. And so soon."

"It's good to see you. Do you still have the Dragon Balls? I have a wish I'd like to make." Gohan told Popo.

"We do. Shall we summon him?" Popo asked.

Gohan nodded, "If that's possible."

Popo turned and lead the way, "This way please. Kami will be meeting us at the summon."

"But how does-" Videl began to ask.

"Kami has not left the balls alone since you gathered them. He has been waiting on your return." Popo explained as they came across the old Namek.

He turned to greet them, "Hello again. I knew you'd be back sooner rather than later." Gohan and Videl smiled at him. "So? Let's move this party forward." He turned to the Dragon Balls, "Shenron! Come forth and grant me your wish!" Kami summoned.

The sky became dark. Thunder rumbled in the distance as Lightning sprang forward and shot to the ground. The low roar of a large creature came from beneath the tower as Videl and Gohan became a little uneasy.

Kami laughed, "Be calm. It's only Shenron making his entrance."

As that sentenced finished the enormous head of Shenron appeared, followed by his long, snake-like figure. Gohan was amazed as Shenron came back around stopping as he stared down the group on the platform.

"SPEAK YOUR WISH!" Shenron commanded.

Kami looked at Gohan and signaled him over. Gohan stepped forward.

He looked up at the dragon, "Any wish I want?"

"SPEAK YOUR GREATEST DESIRES AND SEE IT FULFILLED!" Shenron informed.

Gohan nodded, "I wish for the lives of the soldiers and gladiators killed by the Saiyan Broly as well as the life of the gladiator Caro!"

There was a silence, "IT SHALL BE DONE!" Shenron informed as his eyes glowed brightly. Then in an instant it was over, "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! FAREWELL!"

Then with a flash of light Shenron disappeared into the clouds. The Dragon Balls followed close behind him. The sky relit itself and Gohan and Videl were left in awe.

"There. It's done." Kami replied.

Gohan smiled when he got smacked across the back of his head, "I seem to recall you saying I could have the wish." Videl said playfully.

"I know, but… I felt that I needed to make it." Gohan explained, "You? How come you never asked me about my wish? Last time you were pretty adamant about finding out what it was for."

Kami chuckled, "Remember that I and Piccolo are one. I knew about the events that happened as they happened. In fact I was scared I would be gone. But you pulled through, and I knew you had the right mind to make the right decision."

Gohan smiled and looked at Videl, "I'm sorry. I had to."

She smirked and shook her head, "Alright. Come on you big jerk. Let's go. Thank you Kami." Videl said as she lifted into the sky.

Gohan bowed as he followed her off the tower.

They flew towards the sunset, starting a new adventure. On Vegeta loved ones were reunited. Brothers could share drink again, and friends could celebrate victories. In the end everyone got what they wanted. Videl and Gohan could be together with no consequence. Chro was reunited with his younger brother. And Luka could brag about his victory with other gladiators.

The future will hold much for everyone, but for now everyone gets a breather. There's life to live and love to share.

And with that I'm out. I'm done with Gladiator. I already have an idea for the sequel, but that won't be for awhile. In fact it'll be after my next story. So until then, I hope you enjoyed this. I found itself pretty interesting.


End file.
